Pathetique
by AngealSword
Summary: Cloud est un pianiste au bord de la dépression, solitaire et manquant de confiance en lui et en son jeu. Mais une nuit, sa musique attire l'intérêt de Zack, son nouveau voisin. TRADUCTION. HISTOIRE ABANDONNÉE PAR L'AUTEUR ORIGINEL, AUCUNE SUITE DISPONIBLE.
1. Harmony of Discord

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 1 : Harmony of Discord**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud était assit devant les touches noires et blanches, elles semblaient le railler. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, l'horloge était accrochée dans son dos. Il faisait sombre dans son appartement et ça allait parfaitement à son humeur.

Il avait broyé du noir durant toute la semaine et ça avait creusé un fossé entre lui et le piano à queue qui se trouvait dans son petit appartement.

Finalement, ses mains s'avancèrent vers les touches, mais elles se figèrent avant même qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur une touche. D'habitude, ça lui apportait une telle joie, mais à cet instant, ce n'était qu'une écrasante inquiétude.

Il devait jouer et finalement, il appuya sur les touches. Le premier mouvement de _Pathetique_, de Beethoven. Le passage de l'ouverture était dur, il devait se forcer à rester lent et ça signifiait qu'il devait également garder une respiration lente.

Puis, la partie la plus lourde, dramatique. Il essaya d'y mettre ses sentiments, mais les sauts et les notes répétitives lui faisaient presque mal aux avant-bras. Une faute et une autre. Son chronométrage était perdu, il avait complètement raté la partition.

Finalement, il claqua ses mains sur les touches, faisant faire au piano un bruit épouvantable. C'était probablement le meilleur qu'il ne produirait jamais, il était inutile.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa et il le mit dans une rage folle, le faisant sursauter sur le petit tabouret où il était assit. Il leva le bras et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le cher morceau de bois laqué et de fil. Ça ne lui faisait aucun bien, c'était du gaspillage.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il hésitait. _Fais-le, détruis-le et met fin à cette plaisanterie._

Cloud serra les dents, prêt à le faire quand on frappa soudainement à sa porte et il sortit de ses pensées.

Il se figea, ses jambes enserrant fortement les pieds de son siège et attendant que les coups s'arrêtent.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et il savait qu'il était impossible de faire semblant que personne n'était dans l'appartement après cette performance musical. L'homme se leva de la chaise et alla à contrecœur à la porte d'entrée, trébuchant dans l'obscurité parmi les dizaines de partitions et livres de musique éparpillés autour du piano.

Les coups continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre la porte pour regarder dehors.

Là, se trouvait un grand homme avec des cheveux brun et hérissés, portant un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt. Il avait évidemment l'air d'avoir été réveillé. Il semblait un peu penaud d'être là et posa une main sur sa hanche alors que l'autre alla dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

**« - Um, vous savez… » **Commença l'homme. **« - Autant j'aimerais vous attendre jouer mais il est trois heures du matin et je me lève tôt le matin… »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent en réalisant. Evidemment, voilà ce qu'il avait fait, il avait juste créé un vacarme au milieu de la nuit.

**« - Je… » **Commença Cloud, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Il était embarrassé et honteux d'avoir déranger d'autres gens avec ses propres frustrations égoïstes.

L'homme sembla finalement remarquer le mutisme de Cloud et regarda un peu plus attentivement son visage. Peut-être que c'étaient les cernes noires sous ses cheveux non coiffés qui le poussa à demander : **« - Vous allez bien ? »**

Cloud acquiesça, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour communiquer. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Sortit-il finalement.

L'homme brun grimaça un sourire. **« - Eh, aucun souci. Vous ne me dérangez pas d'habitude, c'est juste que demain je dois faire quelque chose et… » **Il dut remarquer que Cloud semblait vouloir que le monde l'engloutisse. **« - Mais vous pourrez jouer pour moi une autre fois, vous paraissez vraiment bon. »**

_Quelle plaisanterie,_ pensa Cloud. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Répéta-t-il à nouveau. **« - Je suis désolé, cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau. » **Dit-il rapidement avant de refermer la porte sur l'homme aux cheveux sombres. _Quel imbécile je suis_, pensa-t-il. _Non, cela n'arrivera sans doute plus jamais de nouveau._

* * *

Cloud traversait péniblement le hall de son immeuble, revenant d'une autre journée de travail. Quel travail un pianiste raté aurait-il ? Professeur de piano évidemment. Juste un enseignant dans une école publique, enseignant à des gamins qui n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le piano mais que des parents arrivistes forçaient à faire venir chaque semaine. Il regardait dans le vide en écoutant un morceau de piano que l'élève n'avait pas travaillé. Il ne se dérangeait même pas à les réprimander pour cela, il expliquait juste mécaniquement où ils se trompaient, ce qui avait besoin d'être travaillé, quelques mots obligatoires d'encouragement. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage et c'était plus difficile à feindre avec les étudiants adultes. Ils changeaient rapidement d'enseignants, le laissant avec quelques étranges arrière-pensées.

Pointer en arrivant, pointer en partant. Mais il avait peu de chose à faire en dehors du travail mis à part rentrer chez lui, lutter pour jouer, renoncer et bouder.

Son dernier accès de dépression avait été provoqué par une future compétition à laquelle il était censé participer. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à choisir un morceau à jouer, sans parler de savoir bien le jouer. Donc la fiche d'inscription n'avait pas été renvoyée et avait fini à la poubelle alors que la date limite arrivée bientôt à terme.

C'était un miracle qu'il ait été capable de quitter son appartement après ce dernier incident nocturne, de peur de rencontrer par hasard son voisin. Zack Fair, disait la boite aux lettres. Ce dernier avait emménagé environ un mois auparavant et il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, sauf depuis la nuit en question.

Il semblerait bien qu'il atteindrait sa porte sans faire une autre rencontre embarrassante. Cloud mit la clé dans la serrure et était sur le point d'ouvrir quand il entendit la porte à côté de la sienne s'ouvrir.

Il se tourna pour voir que c'était Zack et avec panique, débarra sa porte et l'ouvrit. Mais durant le temps que ça lui prit de faire ça, son voisin lui adressa un sourire. Cloud trébucha en avant et referma la porte derrière lui, dans un enchevêtrement de sac de cours et d'écharpe. Oh, pourquoi le hasard lui faisait-il rencontrer cet homme maintenant alors qu'il avait réussi sans problème à ne pas le croiser le mois précédent.

Apollo le détestait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Cloud luttait avec son sac et son écharpe quand il y eu un coup à la porte. Il se figea. Oh non, pas encore. Il n'avait même pas joué, alors pourquoi viendrait-il frapper de nouveau ?

Il prit le temps de se débarrasser de son manteau et de son sac avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, les coups étant persistants. Il entrouvrit prudemment et effectivement, Zack était là et lui offrait un sympathique sourire.

**« - Hé, j'ai vu que vous étiez à la maison et je me demandais si je pouvais vous entendre jouer… »**

Cloud n'avait toujours pas ouvert un peu plus sa porte, se contentant de le regarder avec une expression neutre. Son vieux professeur de piano d'il y a quelques années, lui avait fait remarqué que quand il jouait, il baissait les yeux, ne se concentrant ni sur ses mains, ni sur la partition. Il disait qu'il semblait presque en transe quand il jouait.

Mais son attitude ne sembla pas décourager Zack. **« - Et je peux faire le dîner si cela adoucit l'affaire. Je ne suis pas un mauvais cuisinier. » **Tenta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment tentant pour Cloud, mais Zack ne partait pas et il s'en voulait vraiment pour ce qui était arrivé l'autre nuit. Il s'éloigna alors de la porte, allumant les lumières au passage. Il y avait toujours des partitions éparpillées un peu partout et il commença à les rassembler de manière à ne pas faire attention à l'autre homme.

Il aurait voulu l'oublier. Il ne fit pas, parce que derrière lui, une voix dit : **« - Hé, je suis Zack. Je sais que vous êtes Cloud, votre boite aux lettres est au-dessous de la mienne, j'aurais dû me présenter plus tôt. »**

Cloud ne répondit pas, il voulait en finir avec ça alors il abandonna ses tas de livres et alla s'asseoir à son piano à queue qui trônait au centre de l'appartement. Il y avait deux pianos, le noir traditionnel et un piano électrique. L'électrique qu'il utilisait quand il jouait la nuit et où il pouvait enregistrer des compositions. Mais Zack s'attendait à quelque chose de grand, donc il s'installa devant le traditionnel et souleva le couvercle qui protégeait les touches. **« - Que voulez-vous entendre ? » **Demanda-t-il, finissant avec cela.

La voix était plus proche maintenant, juste derrière lui. **« - Oh, n'importe quoi, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en musique. »**

Oh, génial. Quand bien même, il posa les mains sur les touches et commença à jouer. Le troisième mouvement de sonate _Clair de Lune_, quelque chose qui devait être joué vite, donc il ne devait pas se concentrer pour garder un rythme ferme.

Son corps se balança doucement avec les mouvements rapides que ses mains faisaient. C'était un morceau intense, il le maitrisait techniquement. Il était soulagé de ne pas commettre d'erreur… mais son émotion, comme toujours faisait défaut.

Son front se plissa sous la concentration et après avoir fait couler le crescendo, il s'arrêta prématurément, incapable d'atteindre la fin. Il leva les yeux, il suait de l'effort fourni pour avoir jouer ce morceau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Zack avait tiré une chaise pour lui faire face de l'autre coté du piano et il souriait.

**« - Wow… » **L'homme brun commença à applaudir lentement. _Se moque-t-il de moi ?_ **« - Vous êtes vraiment bons. »**

Cloud en fut gêné et baissa le regard vers ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas vrai non plus, quelqu'un qui s'y connaitrait en musique le saurait.

Il avait joué maintenant, Zack partirait-il ? **« - Je ne le suis pas… » **Dit-il doucement tandis que les mèches de ses cheveux camouflait à moitié son visage. **« Et je suis désolé pour l'autre nuit de nouveau. »**

Zack lui fit un signe de la main. **« Nah, je m'en soucie pas vraiment, mais je vous avais jamais entendu jouer la nuit auparavant. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête en direction du piano électrique. **« - J'utilise un casque… » **Expliqua-t-il.

Zack sembla comprendre. **« - Ah… vous savez, j'aimais bien ce que vous faisiez, mais vous vous êtes mis à taper sur les touches. Je me suis demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. »**

Ainsi donc, son malaise avait été si évident ? Cloud ne pouvait pas soulever son regard. **« - Je vais… bien. » **Mentit-il, mais ne donna pas d'explication. Il devrait remercier Zack, son intervention avait sauvé le bloc de bois et de ficelles. C'était de la seconde qualité, mais il avait encore des traites dessus.

Zack appuya son coude sur le piano et observa la pièce. Il y avait des étagères remplis de livres de musique et de partition, mais également sur le plancher de bois moderne de l'appartement. **« - Alors, que faites-vous ? »**

N'allait-il donc pas partir ? **« - Professeur de piano… » **Dit Cloud.

Zack sembla impressionné. **« - Hé, c'est cool, vous faites quelque chose que vous aimez. Je travaille dans un bureau. CA, c'est un truc complètement ennuyeux. »**

Cloud n'était pas d'accord, mais ne dit rien. Cela ne sembla pas dissuader Zack et il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à coté de Cloud sur le tabouret. Le corps du plus jeune se tendit alors qu'il se déplaçait pour faire une place et le côté de son corps touchait celui de Zack. **« - Allez, monsieur le Professeur de Piano, montrez-moi comment jouer quelque chose. »**

Est-ce que ce gars était sérieux ? Oh dieu, il l'était. Zack le regarda dans l'attente, posant ses doigts sur les touches et Cloud avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il replaça donc ses doigts correctement dans la bonne position, ses mains étaient plus douces que ce qu'il s'attendait.

Cloud bougea sa main une octave plus basse et il les plaça dans la même position. Il appuya sur une touche et regarda Zack faire de même. Une autre touche, et ensuite une autre et ensuite deux ensemble. Zack sourit alors qu'il reconnaissait l'air. **« - Hé, je connais. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête, tout le monde connaissait. **« - La Valse des Puces. »** Dit-il. Cloud montra à l'homme comment faire le reste et quand il sembla avoir compris comment jouer de la main droite, il lui dit : **« - Continuez juste à jouer comme ça. » **Il leva ensuite son autre main pour jouer le morceau de la main gauche et ils jouèrent ensemble les vingt premières secondes. Cloud essaya de ne pas rougir quand il toucha la main de Zack avec la sienne pour jouer les notes plus hautes.

C'était passable et Zack rigola quand ils s'arrêtèrent. **« - Hé, vous êtes vraiment un bon enseignant si vous pouvez me faire réussir à faire ça. »**

Cloud détourna le regard. **« - Ce n'est pas dur… » **Et c'était seulement une main…

Zack acquiesça de la tête. **« - Je me doute que c'est le cas pour quelqu'un d'aussi bon que vous, mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est un miracle ! » **Cloud voulu le contredire, mais parler de ses défauts avec un étranger n'était pas très approprié. Peut-être que Zack sentit sa gêne car il continua. **« - Bien, maintenant vous méritez sans aucun doute un bon dîner, j'ai fais des boulettes de viande si vous voulez. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non merci… » **Il se sentait inconfortablement d'être forcé de parler et d'avoir une telle proximité avec une autre personne, il n'avait jamais été très social.

**« - Ah non, c'est la recette de ma mère ! » **Persista Zack.

**« - Je dois m'exercer… » **Mentit le blond.

Zack hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. **« - Bien alors, je ne vais pas empiéter sur votre temps. Mais hé, peut-être que vous pourriez me donner des leçons de piano, je paierais évidemment. »**

Cloud ne semblait pas enjoué par ça. **« - Je ne suis pas un bon enseignant… »**

**« - Oh, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas l'être, vous avez déjà réussi à me faire jouer. »**

… la Valse des Puces ? Tout le monde savait jouait plus ou moins ça…

Zack se leva finalement du tabouret et mit les mains sur ses hanches. **« - Mais je voudrais vous entendre à nouveau jouer de temps en temps. »**

Cloud ferma le couvercle du piano. **« - Une prochaine fois... »** Dit-il vaguement, espérant que Zack le quitterait pour pouvoir retrouver sa solitude.

**« - Okay. Et il y a toujours des boulettes si vous les voulez. » **Lui dit Zack avant de sortir de l'appartement. Cloud se demanda s'il pourrait vendre ses pianos avant que Zack ne revienne le voir.

* * *

Cloud n'avait pas mit son idée de vendre ses pianos à exécution, mais il ne joua pas beaucoup non plus. La date limite pour la compétition étant déjà passée. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait éviter de faire face au piano, c'était comme éviter un éléphant dans une pièce.

Il avait revu son voisin à plusieurs reprises et l'autre homme avait essayé de faire la conversation à chaque fois. Il semblait inconscient de la timidité de Cloud.

C'était dimanche et son jour de repos et assit devant les partitions qu'il avait prévu de faire étudier cette semaine. Mais des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, c'était Lui, personne d'autre ne venait frapper à sa porte.

Sachant mieux qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, il alla ouvrir la porte. C'était bien Zack. **« - Hé Cloud, es-tu occupé ? »**

Cloud hésita à mentir, mais renonça. **« - Non. » **Dit-il.

**« - Oh, cool, je me demandais si je pouvais te voir, ce dimanche est long. » **Fit l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec espoir.

Cloud se renfrogna légèrement. **« - Si tu veux… » **Dit-il en faisant entrer Zack. Les livres éparpillés étaient maintenant tous rangés sur les étagères, mais ses plans de leçon et ses partitions étaient dispersés sur le petit tapis devant le sofa cette fois.

Zack les vit et hésita sur le seuil. **« - Si j'arrive à un mauvais moment… » **Commença-t-il, mais Cloud secoua la tête.

**« - J'ai plus ou moins fini toute façon. Assis-toi où tu veux. » **Dit-il en allant vers la cuisine. **« - Du thé ? Café ? »**

Zack se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y assit, faisant comme chez lui. **« - Du thé s'il te plait. Je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer récemment. C'est dommage d'utiliser ce casque alors que tu as ce piano là-bas… »**

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas joué du tout. **« - Je n'avais pas envie de l'utiliser. » **Dit Cloud en apportant leurs boissons. Il n'y avait pas d'autre place où s'asseoir autre que le plancher, donc il s'installa à côté de Zack.

**« - Ah, dommage, c'était agréable de t'entendre à travers le mur. Je savais que tes jours de repos sont le dimanche parce quand je me réveillais, tu jouais déjà. » **Lui dit Zack.

Cloud lui lança un regard coupable. **« - … Désolé. » **C'était durant le mois où l'idée de faire cette compétition lui plaisait.

**« - Non ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je veux dire que c'était génial d'être à semi-conscient et écouter. Mon lit est juste contre ce mur. » **Dit-il en montrant le mur le plus proche du piano. **« - C'est un excellent moyen de se réveiller un dimanche matin. »**

Cloud se sentit gêné et joua avec sa propre tasse de thé.

**« - Tu dois vraiment aimer jouer du piano, non ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Beaucoup… »** Dit Cloud, il y avait consacré presque toute sa vie. **« - Quel est ton travail au fait ? Tu as seulement mentionné 'CA'… »**

**« - C'est ennuyeux comme l'enfer, les gens m'appellent pour que je vienne voir leurs ordinateurs qui ne marchent pas. Je demande s'ils ont essayé de l'éteindre et de le rallumer, et neuf fois sur dix, ça remarche. Parfois, je dois faire face aux virus que des idiots choppent sur les sites pornographiques. Où alors c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas allumé la prise de courant de la conduite principale. Crois-moi, ça devient barbant journée après journée. » **Dit Zack avec un rire. **« - Je ne fais pas quelque chose d'intéressant, comme toi. »**

**« - Ca ne l'est pas vraiment… » **Essaya d'expliquer Cloud. Il se tourna finalement vers Zack, voulant lui expliquer comment sa vie était un échec total, pour pouvoir faire sortir toute cette frustration qu'il avait en lui depuis deux ans. Cloud était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il renonça. **« - Tu veux que je joue ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement. Il avait peut-être perdu l'envie de jouer, mais si c'était Zack qui l'écoutait…

**« - Eh, tu n'as pas à le faire, je veux dire que je ne suis pas venu te harceler pour jouer. » **Fit Zack, essayant de le délivrer.

**« - Ce n'est pas un problème… » **Dit Cloud, d'un air décidé. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps depuis que quelqu'un ai aimé l'écouter jouer. Quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait un petit bourdonnement d'excitation qu'il puisse peut-être plaire à quelqu'un avec son jeu. Il abandonna Zack sur le sofa et s'approcha du grand piano. Il s'assit devant et commença rapidement à jouer. _La lettre à Elise,_ une musique plutôt légère et optimiste.

A un moment donné, Zack vint le rejoindre sur le tabouret du piano, mais Cloud ne débourra pas son jeu. Il arrivait aux parties compliquées et se concentrait un peu plus sur la musique. S'il s'était écouté d'une oreille critique, il aurait remarqué le 'désespoir', mais il revint sur une mélodie plus claire. Il arriva aux notes de fin et regarda ensuite Zack.

Quand son doigt s'arrêta sur la dernière note, Zack dit finalement : **« - Très cool. » **Cloud eut l'impression que son visage s'échauffa et il baissa la tête pour cacher sa rougeur. Le brun se pencha pour regarder sous les cheveux et rigola doucement. **« - Ha mignon, tu ne dois pas être embarrassé. »**

**« - Je ne le suis pas, c'est un morceau facile. » **Dit Cloud en jouant une petite mélodie de la main droite. **« - Je l'enseigne à mes étudiants de premier cycle… » **Il joua des accords un peu plus difficile. **« - Ensuite, on ajoute le morceau du milieu et c'est un intermédiaire supérieur, la qualité 7. » **Il était facile de se concentrer en mode enseignant, essayant d'oublier le corps chaud contre le sien, l'odeur épicée et légèrement familière de son après-rasage.

Cloud commença à jouer quelque chose d'un peu plus jazzy. Ce ressemblait un peu à la musique qu'on entendait dans les bars des hôtels.

Mais Zack ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. **« - Depuis quand joues-tu ? »**

**« - Mmm… depuis que j'ai cinq ans. » **Répondit Cloud.

Zack siffla doucement. **« - Hé, prodige musical. »**

Cloud avait fait une gaffe. **« - Non. Je ne le suis pas. » **Le goût amer du ressentiment revint et il ralentit son jeu.

Zack sembla le remarquer et il changea de conversation. **« - Ton thé doit être froid. Je vais t'en faire un autre. » **Et le corps chaud à côté de lui disparut.

A partir de là, Cloud recommença à jouer le dimanche matin.

_A suivre…_


	2. My baby don’t mean maybe now

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

_Merci à **silili cloud** ;** evils-roses** et **yaoi-girl38** pour leurs reviews._

* * *

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 2 : My baby don't mean maybe now**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cela devint une habitude pour Zack de venir le voir et lentement mais surement, il réussissait à faire sortir Cloud de sa coquille. Il s'était même aventuré dans l'appartement de Zack, où il y avait un grand écran HDTV. Comme la plupart des hommes de leur âge, il aimait les DVDs et les jeux vidéo, des choses dont Cloud n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'y intéresser. C'était agréable de regarder des DVDs avec Zack, mais il savourait les moments où Zack frappait à sa porte quand il jouait et entrait pour l'écouter. Quelquefois il venait à ses côtés et regardait ses mains sur les touches, ou d'autres fois, il s'installait sur le canapé les yeux fermaient.

Il se trouvait que Zack venait d'emménager à la ville pour un nouveau travail et avait donc dû quitter ses amis et sa famille… c'est probablement pour ça qu'il cherchait un nouvel ami.

Il s'était avéré à Cloud qu'il volait vraiment… impressionner Zack. Un sentiment chaud venait remplacer l'ennui qu'il ressentait. Cloud se considérait comme un pianiste non remarquable, mais il arrivait à attirer l'attention de Zack…

Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Zack, assit sur son canapé à ses côtés alors qu'ils regardaient un film ensemble. Un des films de Bond. L'homme aux cheveux brun buvait une bière et faisait des commentaires par-ci, par-là. **« - Ca c'est de l'action… » **Il but une gorgée de sa bière. **« - Je suis… woah. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. Zack était plus… masculin qu'il ne l'était. Physiquement et mentalement, il était difficile de croire qu'il montrait un tel intérêt pour la musique de Cloud.

Zack faisait quelques commentaire sur les filles de Bond, et Cloud acquiesçait de la tête avec une compréhension simulée. Mais finalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler et quand Cloud le regarda, il s'était endormi. Ils avaient eu tous les deux une longue journée et c'était la veille du week-end. Zack était évidemment assez fatigué pour s'endormir sur le canapé.

**« - Zack ? » **Appela Cloud, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de la main de Zack. **« - Zack ? » **Appela-t-il de nouveau, étudiant son visage de près. Il semblait être parti pour la nuit.

Cela aurait dû être le signal de départ pour Cloud, mais il hésita. Le visage de Zack était peu consciencieux et paisible dans son sommeil, et le blond tendit impulsivement la main pour toucher sa joue du revers de ses doigts.

Il pouvait percevoir un début de barbe sur sa joue et sentir la bière qu'il avait bu ce soir.

Mais Cloud se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et la façon dont la proximité faisait battre son cœur. il s'éloigna comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Cela ne pouvait pas signifier ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, mais il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était toujours occupé par sa musique. Bien sûr, c'était un fait embarrassant, mais il avait toujours pensait que la 'bonne' retiendrait son attention un jour.

Etait-ce pour cela que l'approbation de Zack était devenue si importante pour lui ?

Non, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Zack de cette façon. Le fait d'avoir été isolé après tant d'années lui faisait croire des choses, voir des choses qui n'étaient pas. Ce sentiment chaud dans son ventre était une réaction naturelle aux louanges que Zack lui faisait.

_Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu penses. Tu as juste trop bu,_ se dit-il à lui-même.

Cloud se leva du canapé, décidant qu'il avait bu assez de bière pour aujourd'hui et allant la jeter avec les autres. Avant de partir, il posa une couverture sur Zack, combattant le désir de respirer profondément l'odeur capiteuse qui imprégnait le tissu avant de la mettre sur son ami endormi, et alla rejoindre son propre appartement.

* * *

**« - Vous semblez différent. » **Lui son étudiante, alors qu'elle finissait de jouer le morceau à étudier.

**« - Ah bon ? » **Demanda Cloud de son tabouret d'enseignant. C'était comme une bombe.

Tifa était une de ses rares étudiantes adultes à qui on avait attribué Cloud comme enseignant. Elle avait reprit le piano après une longue pause depuis ses cours d'enfant. C'était une de ses étudiantes qu'il soupçonnait avoir des 'arrière-pensées'.

**« - Ouais, vous fermez les yeux et écoutez un peu plus ce que je joue, vous semblez même apprécier quelquefois. »**

**« - Je… » **Comment répondre à cela sans admettre qu'il était totalement désintéressé par l'enseignement ?

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. **« - Vous avez une petite-amie ? »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Cloud, choqué.

**« - Vous savez, les gens sont plus à l'écoute quand ils sont amoureux. » **Lui dit Tifa.

**« - Non, non je ne le suis pas. » **Dit Cloud, mais il devait sûrement être rouge. Il regarda l'horloge. **« - C'est fini pour cette semaine. » **Déclara-t-il en fermant ses partitions. **« - Travailler cela pour la semaine prochaine. » **Il voulait sortir d'ici AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE.

**« - Vraiment… » **Elle ne paraissait pas convaincu et peut-être un peu déçue. Cloud avait semblé imperméable à ses tentatives de flirte pendant l'année.

**« - Oui, vraiment. » **Dit Cloud en lui signifiant de partir. Il inspira profondément pour se reprendre et accueilli son élève suivant.

* * *

C'était une autre nuit pour Cloud et il était en train de feuilleter ses notes enseignantes. Zack était rentré tard ce soir après avoir fait une mise à jour du serveur de sa compagnie. Il avait envoyé un e-mail à Cloud pour lui expliquer qu'il compterait aller se coucher dès qu'il rentrerait, et donc pas de plan télé ou pour boire une bière.

Cloud s'était senti déçu, il s'était habitué à… sa présence. Zack s'était incrusté dans sa vie, ignorant la froideur du jeune homme au début.

_Zack a dû rentrer maintenant et doit dormir, _pensa Cloud. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur portable, placé contre le mur qu'il avait en commun avec l'appartement de Zack. Il regarda fixement le mur, comme si sa seule volonté avait le pouvoir d'y créer une fenêtre.

_Tu es si stupide, _se dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'écran. Mais un bruit provenant de l'autre côté du mur fin lui fit à nouveau lever la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La curiosité fut la plus forte et il se leva discrètement de sa chaise et colla son oreille contre le mur. Il tenta de guetter un autre son. Là, il entendit de nouveau. Il se rendit compte que c'était le lit de Zack qui était contre le mur et tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

Le son était plus clair maintenant et c'était bas… une sorte de gémissement. Il s'éloigna avec surprise… c'était un son sexuel.

Sa première pensée fut que Zack avait ramené une fille chez lui… et il était… il en fut choqué, Zack avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie et il n'avait pas l'air du type qui prend quelqu'un pour une nuit.

Il remit son oreille contre le mur et écouta de nouveau, il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était trompé sur le fait que Zack était avec une fille, mais pas sur la nature du son. C'était sans aucun doute les gémissements d'une seule voix mâle.

Oh mon dieu, Zack était…

Il rougit abondamment à l'image mentale. Bien évidemment que Zack le faisait… il savait que… beaucoup de gens le faisait.

Il s'écarta rapidement du mur, complètement honteux d'être tombé sur quelque chose de si personnel…

Mais l'image resta présente et plus il essayait de la sortir, plus son imagination ajoutait des détails. Non seulement les gémissements, mais également les halètements, Zack se touchant avec son dos arqué et…

A sa grande horreur, Cloud avait l'impression de durcir. Il avait une faible libido, ressentant rarement le besoin de se satisfaire lui-même… et maintenant, de tous les temps avec Zack…

Il essaya de rationaliser… ça faisait longtemps. La vue d'une couverture au hasard d'un quelconque magazine pornographique aurait eu le même effet.

Cloud s'assit à même le sol, tentant de maitriser ses pensées… _bien, peut-être que le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ça, serait de m'occuper du problème, _pensa-t-il alors que sa main descendait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, mis il revenait toujours à ces sons, les gémissements gutturaux. Cloud se mordit les lèvres pour taire n'importe quelle trahison de ses actions.

Il se termina rapidement. Il resta assit là, un peu plus dégoûté par lui-même. Il se rendit alors compte que l'autre appartement était devenu silencieux maintenant.

_Tu es le forme la plus basse d'humain qu'il y ait, Cloud, _se dit-il. _En pensant à Zack… Tu devrais sans aucun doute acheter une pornographie décente à l'avenir._

* * *

Cloud avait réussi à rationaliser ses réactions de… LA nuit. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, il s'agissait juste d'un seul et unique écart. Il était tard et c'était vendredi soir et il jouait dans son appartement, peut-être que Zack viendrait. Un coups contre sa porte répondit à ses prières et il bondit avec impatience pour répondre, trébuchant avec le tabouret du piano dans le processus. Cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le verre de vin vide posé près du piano.

Zack était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, encore dans son costume de travail, mais avec le col et la cravate desserré. **« - Yo, Cloud, tu joues encore ? »**

Le blond acquiesça de la tête. **« - Je jouais juste pour passer le temps… » **Oh il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il l'attendait.

**« - Je suis allé boire un verre après le travail… j'ai ramené des cadeaux. » **Zack souleva un sac tintant de bouteilles. Il entra, retirant son manteau de laine et posant son sac. **« - Il fait froid ce soir. » **Dit-il en sortant quelques bières.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le piano, partageant le tabouret. Cloud buvait sa bière, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Avec sa main libre, Zack joua les premiers accords de _Lettre à Elise_ que Cloud lui avait joué au tout début.

**« - Roule plus du poignet… ça doit être plus doux et plus léger que ça… » **Dit Cloud, prenant le poignet de Zack dans sa main et le guidant dans ses mouvements.

Zack rigola. **« - Je ne crois pas que tu pourras me donner une leçon de piano pendant que je suis dans cet état. » **Il retira sa main des touches. **« - Je laisse la place à l'expert, joue quelque chose si tu veux. »**

Cloud but une autre gorgée de bière. **« - Que veux-tu entendre ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Quelque chose d'amusant. »**

Le pianiste réfléchit un instant et se leva pour aller vers ses étagères pour récupérer un livre de partition. Il l'ouvrit et le posa sur le piano.

C'était un vieil air de jazz et après les premières notes, il commença à chanter. Il n'avait pas une très bonne voix pour chanter, et encore moins du jazz. Mais les paroles étaient la moitié de l'amusement.

_**"folk's here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher**_

_**  
she was a red hot hoochie coocher**_

_**  
she was the roughest, toughest frail**_

_**  
but Minnie had a heart a big as a whale."**_

Il lança un coup d'œil à Zack qui semblait sans aucun doute amuse. Il rigola quand Cloud commença le 'ho-di-ho-di-ho, hi-de-hi-de-hi' du refrain.

Cloud s'arrêta, amusé lui aussi. **« - Tu sais que c'est beaucoup mieux si à partir de maintenant tu chantes les paroles du refrain après moi, ça fait comme une réponse. »**

Zack se redressa avec enthousiasme. **« - Je le ferais. » **Cloud se remit à jouer.

"_**She messed around with a bloke named Smokey**_

_**  
she loved him, though he was coke-y**_

_**  
he took her down to Chinatown**_

_**  
and he showed her how to kick the gong around"**_

Il regarda Zack et lui donna le signal. **« - Hey-di-hey-di-hey. »**

**« - Hey-di-hey-di-hey. » **Répéta Zack.

**« - Oi-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoi. »**

**« - Oi-yoi-yoi-yoi-yoi….yo ? »**Aucun d'entre eux ne put garder un visage sérieux et ils éclatèrent de rire. Cloud essaya de continuer la chanson.

"_**She had a dream about the King of Sweden**_

_**  
he gave her things that she was needin'**_

_**  
gave her a home built of gold and steel**_

_**  
a diamond car, with the platinum wheels."**_

**« - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire le rapide hi-di-his. »** Admit Cloud à Zack en continuant à jouer la mélodie.

**« - Je croyais que le Roi de Suède avait un bling impressionnant. »**

Cloud rigola, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait rit comme ça. Zack souriait en retour quand subitement son visage redevint sérieux. Celui de Cloud fit de même, se demandant avec horreur s'il avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**« - Tu devrais sourire plus, tu es très mignon quand tu le fais. » **Lui dit Zack.

**« - Hein ? » **Demanda Cloud avec choc et confusion, _Minnie the moocher_ se jouant sur pilote automatique.

Mais la mélodie s'arrêta et les accords résonnèrent dans la pièce quand Zack l'attira contre lui et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser. Cloud se sentit prit de vertiges des sens, la chaleur du corps de Zack, le goût de bière et de cigarette, l'odeur légère du parfum de Zack et de son après-rasage.

Cloud finit par fermer les yeux et répondit, se sentant plus enivré par le baiser que par le vin et la bière.

Les bras de Zack se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et le blond étant plus petit fut facilement tiré pour pouvoir enfourchait ses genoux. Leur baiser s'approfondit, les doigts agiles de Cloud allant se poser sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux bruns, le prenant aux creux de ses paumes.

Zack l'embrassa plus sérieusement, le poussant en avant avec impatience. Le bas du corps de Cloud toucha alors les touches du piano et les notes créées au hasard les surprirent tous les deux et ils se séparèrent.

Le brun leva les yeux vers Cloud, ses mains venant se poser sur ses poignets. **« - Je suis désolé… » **Commença-t-il, éloignant les mains du blond de son visage.

Le front de Cloud se plissa de confusion. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - J'ai… bu. Toi aussi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça. » **S'excusa Zack, essayant de repousser doucement Cloud.

Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Déception ? Colère ? Embarras ? Soulagement ?

**« - Je sais que tu es déprimé et bourré, c'est comme si je profitais de toi… » **Essaya d'expliquer Zack, mais il ne savait pas comment Cloud prenait ses mots.

_Déprimé ? Zack fait-il tout ça parce qu'il me plaint ?_ Pensa Cloud, devenant vite engourdi. Il glissa lentement au sol, se sentant complètement impuissant.

Zack se sortit de dessous Cloud, plaçant ses mains sur le tabouret du piano. **« - Hé je suis vraiment désolé… » **Dit-il de nouveau et semblant hésiter. Mais il poussa un soupir et abandonna Cloud penché contre le tabouret. Le blond écouta ses pas sur le plancher, les bruits d'un sac et d'un manteau récupéré et la fermeture de la porte.

La pièce se retrouva plongée dans un complet silence. La poitrine de Cloud était serrée, il du mal avec sa respiration. Le mot exact serait plutôt dévasté, ou écrasé. Il pouvait entendre des bruits dans l'appartement d'à côté et il devait les cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se souleva jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le tabouret, feuilleta certaines pages de son livret, s'arrêtant sur une partition. Il commença à jouer un air joyeux, une juxtaposition de ses propres sentiments.

Il commença à chanter les paroles. **« - **_**When the preacher questions me, I say yes sir yes sir-ee, because my baby don't mean maybe now…**_** »**

_À suivre…_

**Musique mentionnées :**

_Minnie the Moocher_ de Cab Calloway

_Because my baby don't mean maybe now… _Paroles et chanson de Donaldson, Enregistré par Ruth Etting


	3. Performance Anxiety

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

_Merci à **Simili Cloud** pour sa review dont voici la réponse étant donné que je ne peux pas y répondre en privé : (Ne t'inquiète pas vis-à-vis de Cloud, il ne va pas garder cette humeur bien longtemps, c'est juste qu'il traverse de mauvaises périodes et qu'il a un léger traumatisme qui sera expliqué plus tard, mais il a un caractère fort mine de rien. Et t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te taper pour ça quand même, tu as le droit de me donner ton avis, je suis ouverte à tout propos du moment qu'ils ne sont pas agressif et insultant, tout comme tu as le droit d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer, lol. Pour le baiser, c'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais bon, rien n'est encore fait entre eux, ils ont encore quelques petits problèmes à traverser, lol.)

* * *

_

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****3 : Performance Anxiety**

**By vulgar shudder**

Ce fut deux semaines très difficiles. Zack l'avait évité et Cloud n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le dénicher. C'était une situation inconfortable et Cloud se complaisait dans sa misère.

Il était furieux contre Zack d'avoir pitié de lui, de supposer des choses, de ne pas avoir mené à terme ce baiser et pour l'avoir abandonné. Le fait de revenir à une vie sans lui s'était avéré insupportable, le vide n'était pas aussi facile à accepter qu'auparavant.

Il était allongé sur son canapé, un bras posait sur ses yeux. Mais le son d'un rire de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée attira son attention, c'était Zack.

Le jeune homme en eut assez et se leva pour aller à la porte. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire à Zack. Se mettre en colère contre lui peut-être, ou le supplier de lui parler.

Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, regardant dans le couloir.

Zack était effectivement devant sa porte, en train de chercher ses clés, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Une fille, petite, jolie, de longs cheveux marron. Elle riait de quelque chose que Zack avait dit. Elle tournait le dos à Cloud donc elle ne put le voir. Mais Zack lui faisait face et son sourire s'évanouit une seconde alors qu'il vit Cloud le regarder fixement. Mais son masque reprit rapidement sa place alors qu'il mettait la clé dans la serrure. Il essaya évidemment d'ignorer Cloud alors qu'il invitait la fille à entrer, son rire sonnant comme de très petites cloches en argent.

Et ils disparurent, Cloud regarda fixement l'endroit où ils se tenaient l'instant d'avant. Il referma sa porte et s'appuya contre. Il se sentait blessé, une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se dirigea vers ses étagères et en retira un livret de partition. _Le Carnaval des Animaux, _par Camille Saint-Saëns. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il cherchait et commença à jouer _L'Aquarium_. Ses doigts voletèrent sur le clavier. C'était probablement enfantin à faire, sachant que Zack était juste là avec sa compagne. Essayait-il juste de le déranger, ou attirer son attention ? Où ne savait-il tout simplement pas comment s'occuper autrement de ses émotions ?

C'était censé être un morceau léger et frivole, comme regarder des poissons nager sans but dans l'aquarium. Tant et si bien que Saint-Saëns avait renié ces performances au cours de sa vie, craignant que cela nuise à sa réputation de compositeur sérieux. Cloud se demanda si Saint-Saëns apprécierait son interprétation, il appuyait avec force sur les touches, donnant des sons plus forts et plus durs, comme si on se noyait et coulait plus profondément dans l'eau, comme quelqu'un qui était complètement perdu.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du morceau par cœur, il devait donc s'interrompre pour tourner les pages. C'était un morceau qu'il jouait souvent avec les enfants, il l'avait lui-même beaucoup aimé étant enfant mais il ne l'avait plus joué depuis très longtemps. Mais après quelques passages, il cessa de suivre le morceau, il ferma les yeux et joua en boucle la même mélodie de la pièce.

Cloud n'était pas sûr depuis combien de temps il répétait ce morceau avant qu'il n'y ait des coups contre sa porte. Était-ce Zack ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre venant se plaindre ? Il continua à jouer, espérant qu'ils comprendraient le message.

Dans sa hâte de tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte et il l'entendit s'ouvrir. Cloud ne se retourna pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur les touches devant lui.

**« - Cloud… » **Appela une voix, celle de Zack.

Le pianiste l'ignora, comme si la musique était une barrière suffisante entre eux.

De nouveau, Zack appela. **« - Cloud… » **Il était beaucoup plus proche maintenant et posa la main sur l'épaule de Cloud.

Ce dernier repoussa violemment la main et continua à jouer. Il n'avait plus l'endurance d'un pianiste de concert, il suait et commençait à fatiguer.

Des bras fort se posèrent contre sa poitrine, l'enserrant. Le cœur de Cloud battait la chamade, et ça n'aida pas quand Zack posa son menton sur son épaule. **« - S'il te plait… » **Supplia Zack contre son oreille. **« - Cela parait si triste. »**

Un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Cloud et il n'osa plus parler de peur que le peu de force qu'il avait s'effondre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Zack appuyait contre l'homme blond, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Cloud ne savait pas quoi dire et le brun ne semblait pas décidé à le faire.

**« - Ne va-t-elle pas t'attendre ? »**

**« - Non… elle est rentrée chez elle. » **Soupira Zack, son souffle chaud chatouillant le cou de Cloud.

Cloud déglutit. **« - Qui est-elle ? »**

Il y eut un silence, avant que Zack ne réponde. **« - Mon rendez-vous. Une collègue du travail. »**

Un vrai coup de couteau dans la poitrine de Cloud et il voulut se dégager mais Zack le retint. Le brun essaya d'expliquer. **« - J'ai pensé que sortir avec quelqu'un m'aiderait à arrêter de penser à toi et te montrer que je n'étais pas comme ça… mais quand j'ai vu ton visage… »**

**« - Ne vient pas ici pour me plaindre. » **Lui dit Cloud, finissant par s'arracher de la prise de Zack. Le tabouret glissa bruyamment sur le parquet alors qu'il se levait et alla se poster devant la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage de la ville. Les lumières des lampadaires et les phares des voitures éclairées les rues au-dessous de l'immeuble. Il les regarda, toujours incapable de regarder Zack.

L'autre homme vint de poster à côté de lui et soupira de nouveau. **« - Ce n'est pas ça… tu sembles juste fragile. Ouais, tu semblais avoir besoin d'un ami, et j'en suis devenu un, mais j'ai poussé un peu trop loin… »**

**« - Ne te flatte pas. » **Le coupa Cloud. **« - Tu ne sais rien, je vais bien, vraiment. »**

**« - Oh, vraiment ? » **Zack obligea Cloud à lui faire face.

Le blond le regarda avec un air de défi. **« - Oui, vraiment. Mais tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique. »**

Zack détourna le regard avec honte. **« - Je sais, c'est pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû commencer. »**

**« - Non, tu aurais dû finir ce que tu as commencé. » **Dit Cloud en franchissant l'espace entre eux.

Zack semblait incertain. **« - Que veux-tu, un ami ou… un ami avec les avantages ? »**

Cloud posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun en réponse et cette fois Zack ne se retira pas. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui le voulait, il voulait Zack. Être avec lui était le seul moyen d'échapper à la solitude qui aurait fini par le ronger.

* * *

Cloud se réveilla le matin suivant, avec le sentiment étranger d'un corps chaud à ses côtés. Zack semblait paisible quand il dormait et le blond essaya de ne pas le déranger alors qu'il s'extirpait des couvertures. Il chercha son jean dans le tas de vêtements qui avaient été enlevés à la hâte cette nuit. Mais une main se posa sur lui, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

**« - Tu vas quelque part ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Juste faire du café… » **Dit Cloud. Comment fallait-il agir le matin après avoir dormi avec un homme ?

**« - Reste là un peu plus… » **Lui dit Zack en le retenant dans le lit. Cloud s'appuya contre le corps du brun, entouré des bras musclés de Zack. C'était un tout petit peu étrange, et il était quelque peu tendu.

Zack sembla le remarquer et demanda : **« - Alors, tu regrettes ? »**

La nuit dernière, la jalousie et l'amertume l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais la lumière dure et froide du matin rendait tout incertain de nouveau. Mais la façon dont les doigts de Zack jouaient avec les mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque, la sensation de son corps ferme contre le sien, il se détendit un peu. **« - Non, je ne le fais pas… » **Décida-t-il.

**« - Bien. » **Dit Zack en tirant son visage pour un baiser matinal. C'était plus doux que les baisers désespérés de la nuit dernière, mais pas moins significatif. Il lâcha les lèvres de Cloud et l'attira contre sa poitrine de nouveau, il semblait peu disposé à le laisser s'éloigner.

Un long moment passa durant lequel ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Cloud finit par casser le silence. **« - Je ne suis pas déprimé, je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, mais je ne le suis pas. »**

**« - Oh ? » **Zack ne paraissait pas convaincu.

**« - Je suis un peu solitaire, mais j'ai mes raisons. » **Lui dit Cloud.

**« - Tu m'as regardé d'une mauvaise manière le tout premier soir, un tel regard aussi jeune… je me suis inquiété, je ne pouvais pas dormir après avoir parlé avec toi. » **Admit Zack.

**« - Ce n'étais rien. Je veux dire que tu m'as juste vu dans un mauvais moment, ça arrive. »**

**« - Tu me parleras à l'avenir si tu ne vas pas bien ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Il n'y en aura pas, mais si ça peut te rassurer. »**

Zack savait que c'était le mieux qu'il aurait de Cloud. Il voulait oublier ses doutes quant à cette liaison qu'ils avaient entrepris. **« - C'est dimanche, alors on ne s'habille pas et on reste au lit toute la journée. »**

**« - Pas de piano ? »**

**« - … Seulement si tu joue nu. »**

**« - … C'est grossier Zack, je ne jouerais jamais du piano nu. »**

**« - Tu dis ça maintenant… »**

**« - Jamais Zack. »**

Le brun rigola, provoquant des secousses à Cloud par la même occasion étant donné qu'il était sous lui. **« - Alors c'est le piano ou toi ? »**

**« - Le piano ou moi nu, ces deux choses jamais, jamais ne coexisteront. » **Lui dit Cloud fermement.

**« - Tu me fais choisir entre deux choses magnifiques… » **Lui dit Zack alors qu'il plantait des baisers chatouilleux dans le cou de Cloud.

La réponse du blond fut étouffée. Aucun morceau de piano ne fut joué ce jour-là.

* * *

C'était la fin de son dernier cours de la journée, et c'était Tifa. Cloud venait de terminer de lui donner les devoir à faire quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était Zack, il n'y avait que lui qui lui envoyait des e-mails.

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit son téléphone pour lire le message. Zack lui disait que ce serait pizza chez lui ce soir. Cela faisait seulement une semaine depuis qu'ils étaient… ensemble ? Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Mais c'était excitant, plein de nouvelles émotions et d'explorations physiques.

Cloud referma le clapet de son mince téléphone noir et le remit dans sa poche de chemise.

Tifa était encore au piano et ne semblait pas pressée de partir. **« - Vous êtes réconcilié avec elle alors ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - La petite-amie. La semaine dernière vous leviez à peine vos yeux du sol et cette semaine vous faites des signes de tête et vous êtes pressé de partir. De plus, vous ne receviez JAMAIS de courrier électronique auparavant. »**

Cloud porta une main défensive à la poche de sa chemise. Tifa était entre lui et la porte et il réfléchissait à un plan d'évacuation. Elle était fichtrement curieuse. **« - C'était un spam. »**

**« - Oh c'est mignon, je veux dire que le Professeur Cloud à une petite-amie. » **Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. **« - L'emmènerez-vous à la fête la semaine prochaine ? »**

Fête ? Oh mon dieu, il avait oublié. Tous les six mois, ils organisaient une soirée portes-ouvertes pour que les gens viennent visiter l'école, parler aux professeurs, etc.… Mais la soirée était également faite pour que les étudiants se rencontrent, se sociabilisent et jouent quelques morceaux. En tant que professeur, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ça, d'autant plus qu'il était un des professeurs les plus accrédités de l'école. Il redoutait toujours ça, les responsables de l'école le faisaient parader devant les parents arrivistes, se vantant de son degré musical 'élitaire', comme si ce diplôme avait tout à voir avec la qualité de son enseignement. Puis après venait les bavardages informels et il finissait toujours à l'écart dans un coin avec un verre en plastique de jus d'orange dans la main.

Cloud se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant fixement Tifa qui attendait une réponse. **« - Uh, non. »**

**« - Donc vous avez VRAIMENT une petite-amie ! » **S'écria triomphalement Tifa.

**« - Non, c'est… »**

**« - Trop tard, M. Cloud ! Assurez-vous qu'elle vienne bien la semaine prochaine. » **Tifa se dépêcha de mettre ses partitions dans son sac et lui fit un clin d'œil. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester où lui donner une tonne de devoir supplémentaire à travailler chez elle, elle était partie. Elle pouvait également se déplacer très vite quand elle le voulait.

Il soupira et alla dans la salle du personnel pour récupérer son sac dans son casier. Il passa devant le bureau du directeur qui terminait lui aussi sa journée. **« - Oh, Cloud. »**

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

**« - Tifa a dit que vous feriez un récital la semaine prochaine à la fête ? »**

**« - Elle a dit ça ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Oui et je crois que c'est une grande idée. Je suis certains que les parents seront conquis par vous. » **Son directeur voulait en fait dire : parents impressionnés = $$$.

**« - Uh, je… » **Commença Cloud, espérant qu'il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir.

**« - Tout le monde ici aimerait vous entendre jouer quelque chose également. »**

Tifa allait souffrir.

* * *

Cela aurait dû être une nuit douillette avec pizza et Zack, mais cela fut gâché par les nouvelles de son prochain récital. Cloud hésitait encore entre fumer ou paniquer et rentra directement dans son appartement au lieu de celui de Zack.

Il ôta en vitesse son manteau et sac quand Zack entra par la porte. **« - Que fais-tu ici, tu me fais déplacer cette lourde boite de pizza ici, tu es culotté. » **Plaisanta le brun, mais quand il vit le visage de Cloud, il devint sérieux et inquiet. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« - Je dois jouer quelque chose devant les gens de l'école, pour cette stupide fête la semaine prochaine. » **Dit Cloud, évidement pas heureux de ça.

**« - Um, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » **Demanda Zack, déposant la boite sur la table basse.

**« - C'est juste… terrible ! Et je ne peux pas me défiler maintenant. » **Lui dit Cloud. Évidemment Zack ne comprendrait pas.

**« - Tu joues pour moi tout le temps, ça n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas quelque chose de mémorisé. » **Raisonna Zack en commençant à couper la pizza.

**« - C'est différent… » **Souffla Cloud alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de Zack.

**« - Tu peux jouer dans ton sommeil, tu peux le faire. Et tu n'as pas d'autres choix maintenant ? »**

La rationalité de Zack et le calme l'exaspérait quelque peu. **« - Non, j'en ai pas. »**

**« - Quel jour est-ce ? » **Demanda Zack en enlevant les pepperonis de sa part de pizza.

**« - Samedi. » **Répondit Cloud d'un air maussade.

**« - Cool. Mon jour de congé, je viendrais. »**

**« - Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas, je veux que… » **Cloud n'avait pas parlé à Zack de son 'malentendu' avec Tifa.

**« - Tu auras qu'à faire semblant de jouer pour moi. » **Dit Zack avec un séduisant sourire.

Sans mentir, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zack, il ne jouait toujours que pour lui. Cloud soupira, il n'avait de toute façon aucun choix, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse. **« - Je jouerais alors**_, _**si c'est ce que tout le monde veut. »**

* * *

La fête à l'école de musique battait son plein et Cloud était quelque peu nerveux. Tout autour de lui, il y avait des élèves bruyants et leurs parents, écoutant les élèves qui participaient au récital. Il était embarrassé chaque fois qu'un de ses élèves se rataient.

Et son tour approchait à grand pas, certains parents attendaient ça, les étudiants adultes parlaient les uns avec les autres et Tifa continuait à l'énerver sur sa supposé petite-amie.

Cloud regarda sa montre, pressé d'en finir avec ça. Il sursauta quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille. **« - Tu t'amuses ? »**

**« - Zack ? » **Le blond se retourna rapidement, se demandant depuis combien de temps le brun était là.

Zack sembla étudier le visage de Cloud avant de le prendre par le coude. **« - Montre-moi un endroit privé. »**

Cloud ne fut que trop heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner et il le conduisit dans une des classes vides. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Zack dit : **« - Je voulais juste te parler, pour te relaxer. »**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cloud baissa la tête dans la défaite, regrettant de ne pas avoir de moyen d'y échapper. Le brun lui souleva le menton et lui dit : **« - Profite du moment… tu es bon, et je le pense vraiment. »**

Avant que Cloud ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et ils s'éloignèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre. De toutes les personnes présentes, il fallut que se soit Tifa et elle les regarda soupçonneusement.

**« - Ils vous réclament Cloud… » **Dit-elle en regardant Zack de haut.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser à Zack un regard désespéré alors qu'il marchait vers la salle de réception. Ça ressemblait à une condamnation à mort. La plupart des gens attendaient, déjà installé sur leurs chaises, et le Directeur était sur l'estrade pour le présenter. **« Ah, c'est finalement le tour d'un de nos enseignant les plus doués, Cloud Strife. Il jouera le concerto de Piano n.8 de Mozart en Mineur, premier mouvement. »**

Il prit place sur le tabouret et jeta un coup d'œil à l'audience. Il vit Zack, semblant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était.

Déglutissant, il regarda les touches et la partition devant lui avant d'arrêter de penser. Il joua le morceau dans un tempo furieux, c'était certes passionnant et explosif, mais les traditionalistes seraient atterrés qu'il joue du Mozart comme ça. C'était son passif, une sorte de rébellion agressive, sautant les répétitions, tout serait terminé en moins de quatre minutes. Il s'était entrainé et s'était prévu. Il appuya presque brutalement sur les dernières touches de la main gauche, à peine capable de se maintenir.

Il termina dans un temps record et fut poliment applaudi. Incapable de croiser le regard de quelqu'un, il quitta silencieusement la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sortit, il se dirigea vers la sortie, son obligation étant remplie. L'air froid de la nuit le frappa au visage comme une claque et il se sentit prit de vertige. L'inquiétude le prit et il s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Cloud sentait son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il resta là un petit instant avant de sentir une main dans son dos. **« - Cloud, tu vas bien ? » **C'était Zack et le blond se redressa pour lui faire face.

**« - Ca va mieux, tout bien considérer. »**

**« - Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu… »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je veux juste rentrer à la maison maintenant. »**

**« - Tu n'as même pas ton manteau. » **Lui fit remarquer Zack.

Cloud soupira. **« - La pièce du personnel est à côté de la salle où nous étions tout à l'heure, mon manteau et ma sacoche sont dans mon casier. Tu veux bien les récupérer pour moi ? »**

Zack acquiesça de la tête et retourna à l'intérieur de l'école. Il trouva la salle du personnel et cherchait le bon casier quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit que c'était la femme de tout à l'heure. **« - Oh désolé, je récupère juste les affaires de Cloud, il ne se sent pas très bien. »**

Elle le passa en revu d'un œil critique, croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine. **« - Et qui êtes-vous au juste ? »**

Se demandant si une accusation de vol se dissimulait dans cette question, Zack lui fit un sourire charmeur. **« - Je suis son voisin. » **Aucun mensonge là-dedans.

**« - Voisin ? » **Répéta Tifa, surprise, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. **« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Cloud est mon professeur depuis deux ans et il n'a jamais été le genre à se faire des amis… »**

Ok, c'était assez. Zack récupéra le manteau et la sacoche. **« - Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée. J'ai besoin d'aller donner son manteau à Cloud. »**

Il était sur le point de s'éloigner quand elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. **« - Mais il vous a permis de venir et de le voir jouer… »**

**« - Juste un soutien moral. Bonne nuit. » **Zack sourit poliment et se détacha de sa prise avant qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions. Il abandonna une Tifa sur place qui était sidérée et plus que jalouse.

* * *

Le trajet du retour jusqu'à la maison s'effectua dans le plus complet silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le couloir conduisant à leurs appartements. Cloud ne dit rien alors qu'il déverrouillait sa porte et était sur le point d'entrer quand il leva les yeux vers Zack qui était appuyé contre le mur.

**« - Est-ce bien si j'entre ? » **Demanda le brun. Cloud devait vraiment avoir un visage froid pour que Zack demande cela d'un air si penaud.

Le blond haussa les épaules et entra. Il laissait le choix à Zack de le suivre ou pas. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et retira sa cravate alors qu'il s'avançait directement vers le lit. Il s'y coucha en portant encore ses vêtements et se pelotonna sur lui-même en faisant face au mur. Il était un peu affecté et boudeur à cause de cette soirée.

Cloud entendit des pas sur le plancher et l'autre homme se glissa derrière lui. Les doigts de Zack vinrent doucement caresser son biceps. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est si mal en ça ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je n'aime pas jouer devant les gens. » **Répondit Cloud à la voix derrière lui.

**« - Comment fais-tu avec moi ? »**

Cloud réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. **« - C'est différent… »**

Les doigts sur son biceps arrêtèrent leur mouvement et appuyèrent fermement pour faire rouler Cloud sur le dos. La jambe du brun vint s'emmêler à celle de Cloud pour le maintenir là et il caressa le côté de son visage. **« - Que puis-je faire pour te faire te sentir mieux ? »**

Avant que Cloud ait eut la chance de donner une réponse boudeuse, Zack posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond ne se détacha pas et le baiser lent et sensuel s'approfondit. Zack attrapa les poignets de Cloud et les souleva pour les maintenir au-dessus de la tête de Cloud.

Zack commença à embrasser son cou et avant que son esprit ne se perde dans les méandres du plaisir charnel qu'il commençait à ressentir, Cloud parla : **« - Il y a un double de mes clés sur le bureau… »**

**« - Oh ? » **Fit Zack en se redressant légèrement pour regarder le visage de son amant.

**« - Prends-les avec toi… j'en ai marre de devoir te faire entrer tout le temps. »**

Zack gloussa doucement et reprit ses baisers sur l'homme emprisonné sous lui, les baisers se transformant lentement en quelque chose de plus passionnel.

Il était difficile de définir exactement leur relation, bien sûr, ils étaient devenus amants, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient 'en couple'. C'était plus une extension à leur amitié, des amis intimes, en quelque sorte. Cloud était trop effrayé de tout perdre s'il devait en demander plus.

* * *

Le traumatisme de sa prestation était toujours fraichement présente dans son esprit, Cloud traversait mécaniquement la semaine de travail suivante. Ses élèves qui l'avaient vu jouer lui lançaient des louanges, _injustement,_ pensa-t-il.

Et maintenant c'était Tifa, qui l'écoutait à peine. La leçon portait sur le rythme.

Il était assit, sa tête reposant sur sa main, attendant qu'elle termine le morceau. Elle ne s'était pas exercée, de nouveau.

Subitement, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, il remarqua à peine que la musique s'était arrêtée. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait fixement.

**« - Etes-vous gay ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Cela le fit se redresser, alarmé. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Ce gars que j'ai vu avec vous, votre voisin qu'il a dit. » **Dit Tifa en le regardant, attendant une réponse.

**« - Oui, mon… voisin. » **Cloud essaya de se défiler, mais la curiosité de Tifa était tenace, comme un chien à son os.

**« - Si vous êtes gay, cela à du sens… » **Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage. **« - Sinon vous sortiriez avec moi. »**

Cloud était assommé pour ainsi dire. **« - C'est… impossible. »**

Tifa secoua la tête. **« - Un gars normal sortirait avec moi, vous savez… mais si vous êtes gay, alors… »**

Il se tendit alors qu'un non-dit passa entre eux. **« - Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ? »**

**« - Oh rien, rien du tout… »** Tifa qui ne se força pas à feindre l'innocence. **« - Mais vous savez, un gay qui enseigne à des enfants… ce n'est pas vu d'un très bon œil. » **C'était sa vengeance pour avoir été froidement ignorée durant l'année, voir que les deux hommes étaient si intimes avait été comme une claque sur son visage.

Cloud se leva, refermant brusquement son livret de partition. **« - Cette leçon est terminée. Comme toutes vos autres leçons d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez changer de professeur, répandre vos mensonges si vous le voulez, me faire congédier, mais cela ne changera pas le fait que je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. »**

Il quitta la salle de classe et alla récupérer sa sacoche avant de partir. C'était sa dernière leçon de la journée et il ne comptait pas aller parler de ça au directeur pour tenter de contrecarrer Tifa.

Elle pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voulait, il ne s'en souciait pas s'il perdait son travail. Travailler dans un magasin de commodité serait une meilleure option à ce point.

_A suivre…_

**Les morceaux mentionnés :**

_Le Carnaval des Animaux : l'Aquarium_ – Camille Saint-Saëns

_La Sonate de Piano No. 8_ dans un Mineur (K 310) – Mozart


	4. Fantasie Impromptu

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

_J'adresse un merci particulier pour les reviews à **yaoi-girl38** et **SimiliCloud**._

* * *

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****4 : Fantasie Impromptu**

**By vulgar shudder**

_Cloud s'agitait dans l'arrière-salle de la salle de concert, bousculant certaines personnes pour atteindre les miroirs et vérifier pour la milliardième fois son nœud papillon. Tous les autres étaient aussi nerveux que lui, feuillent leurs partitions dans les dernières minutes qui leurs restaient, les femmes lissant les plis de leurs robes, les hommes leurs costumes._

_L'air embaumait le spray pour cheveux et le bourdonnement des bavardages emplissait la pièce. C'était la finale de la compétition, les enjeux étaient hauts et chacun était arrivé au point de rupture. Certains essayaient de se calmer doucement dans un coin, d'autres essayaient de se distraire en lisant le programme._

_Cloud se tourna vers son sac et en retira sa partition. Il estimait avoir travaillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais la relire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ils avaient déjà commençait à faire passer les participants et les son de piano qui étaient joué leur parvenait malgré qu'ils ne soient pas près de la scène. Son numéro était dans les premiers, ça ne sera pas long._

_Il s'installa sur une chaise vide à une table, et ouvrit sa partition à la première page. Il relu les notes de musque, ses doigts appuyant sur des touches imaginaires alors qu'il jouait dans sa tête. _

_Il arriva à la page finale de sa partition quand un cri perçant et scandalisé le sortit de sa transe. Tout le monde se retourna, quelqu'un venait de renverser une bouteille d'eau sur la robe couteuse d'une femme. C'était évidemment le comble et elle faisait une crise, demandant à savoir qui était l'idiot qui avait laissé une bouteille ouverte sur le bord de la table._

_Tout le monde continua à regarder la reine du drame quand la voix d'un organisateur leur parvint via un haut-parleur fixait dans la pièce._

_**« - Le participant numéro 5, préparez-vous s'il vous plait à monter sur scène. » **__C'était lui et il remit à la hâte la partition dans son sac. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux._

_**« - Numéro 5, tenez-vous prêt, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » **__L'organisateur s'inquiétait, le morceau du participant arrivait à sa fin et Cloud devait être prêt à le remplacer dans la seconde._

_**« -… Désolé. » **__S'excusa-t-il en passant près de l'organisateur et s'avança dans le labyrinthe de couloir pour rejoindre la scène._

_Un autre organisateur lui fit un signe de la main, écoutant dans son oreillette et contrôla son nom sur la liste qu'il avait à la main. Ils attendaient derrière le rideau et pouvait voir la personne sur scène. Ils étaient tous très bons, c'était une rude concurrence._

_Evidemment qu'elle l'était, parce qu'un des juges venait d'un conservatoire français très célèbre et chacun espérait attirer son attention. La possibilité de faire de plus hautes études, ce n'était qu'une occasion dans une vie pour n'importe quel pianiste de concert._

_Les applaudissements indiquèrent la fin du morceau actuel et le concurrent salua et partit brusquement vers les coulisses, un visage souriant reflétant joie et soulagement._

_Lissant une dernière fois son costume, Cloud entendit les haut-parleurs annonçait son nom. C'était son tour de continuer la compétition et il sortit courageusement dans les lumières chaudes de la scène. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le plancher et il fit la pire chose possible, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le public. Il pouvait voir la rangée des juges et quelques rangs derrière eux, il vit des cheveux argentés reconnaissables et des yeux verts qui le regardaient fixement._

_Cloud s'arracha à sa contemplation pour s'asseoir devant le piano, réglant le tabouret pour être confortable. Il resta immobile avec ses mains sur ses genoux quelques secondes, la salle était silencieuse, on pouvait presque entendre une mouche volait. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et leva les mains pour commencer à jouer._

_Son professeur s'était décidé pour la Fantasie Impromptu de Chopin en do dièse mineur et il avait travaillé à la perfection la technique. Il l'avait joué un million de fois, se concentrant minutieusement sur chaque note. Concentration, concentration, concentration._

_Cloud se souvint de quelques minutes auparavant, de tout ce qu'il avait répété dans les loges. Mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut le moment où il avait été interrompu. Au lieu des notes dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il entendait c'était un cri et ses mains se figèrent au-dessus des touches. Les secondes tictaquèrent, son temps de passage diminuait, il paniqua, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quoi que se soit. Pas de musique, les touches étaient silencieuses. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler des dernières notes de fin, il n'y avait rien dans sa tête. Le cauchemar de tout pianiste._

_Cloud jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans le public et vit les juges, les visages neutres en train d'écrire quelque chose sur leurs fiches. Et assit juste derrière, il resta bloqué sur deux yeux verts qui n'étaient pas contents._

_Il se tourna vers les touches. Combien de temps resta-t-il assit là ? Cela pourrait être des heures. Il était trop tard, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Donc il se leva et quitta brusquement la salle silencieuse, pas un son, aucuns applaudissements pour lui._

_L'organisateur avait déjà fait appeler le participant suivant, qui attendait déjà derrière les rideaux. Cloud capta un regard de pitié venant de lui ainsi que de tout le personnel présent et il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les loges._

_Ceux qui étaient déjà passés le regardèrent de haut fixement alors que les autres étaient trop occupés par leurs partitions ou leurs vêtements pour remarquer son foutu sale état._

_Il ne pouvait regarder personne, il se saisit de son sac et de ses vêtements et parti, portant encore son smoking. Marcher dans les couloirs ainsi, ce n'était rien comparé à l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir._

_Il sortit dans la petite ruelle derrière la salle de concert dans l'air printanier. C'était un temps froid, mais ça ne suffit pas à soulager son visage brûlant. Il s'accroupit au sol et commença à sangloter pensant à ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. _

_De nouveau, il perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il vit des chaussures luisantes s'arrêtaient devant lui. Il savait à qui elles appartenaient._

_**« - Lèves-toi. » **__Dit une voix basse._

_Laissant son sac et ses affaires à ses pieds, Cloud se redressa lentement sous le regard furieux de son enseignant, le légendaire Sephiroth. Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de son visage._

_Mais Sephiroth n'allait pas lui donner de choix et saisit son menton pour lui faire lever la tête de force. __**« - Tu as ruiné ma réputation et gaspillez trois années de mon temps. » **__Dit-il avec un mépris effréné._

_Cloud ne pouvait pas répondre à ça, c'était vrai. Mais en entendant son enseignant le lui dire ainsi, ça le blessait plus profondément que sa fierté professionnelle. Sephiroth renifla de dégoût en regardant Cloud, puis se tourna pour partir. Son long manteau noir s'élevant derrière lui fut la dernière chose qu'il vit de lui._

_Il avait été rabaissé, à juste titre, par l'homme qu'il respectait et admirait le plus._

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut, c'était ce rêve à nouveau. Il était en sueur et sa respiration haletante comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après ce cauchemar. Son esprit le forçait à se rêver régulièrement de jour-là, de peur qu'il n'oublie pourquoi il était un raté.

Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux de son front, sans doute que cette fois il s'était déclenché suite à son altercation avec Tifa. Elle n'avait pas changé d'enseignant finalement, elle avait plutôt annoncé qu'elle ferait une pause pendant quelques temps. Il semblait que son travail était sûr pendant ce laps de temps, mais elle projetait évidement de revenir. Quand à ce qu'elle avait planifié d'autre, il ne savait pas.

Cloud se recoucha dans son lit vide, la_ Fantasie Impromptu _dans la tête. Il n'avait plus joué Chopin depuis cette compétition.

* * *

Zack entra en tenant dans sa main une enveloppe de couleur ivoire. **« - Yo Cloud, j'ai ramassé ton courrier. » **Il étudia le filigrane. **« - Ca vient de l'Ecole Royale de Musique Philharmonique. »**

Cloud était assit à même le sol en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses livres de musiques, une tâche qui le plongeait en pleine concentration. **« - Jette ça. » **Dit-il, feuilletant un livret de partition.

Zack s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, tenant encore l'enveloppe. **« - Tu es sûr ? L'adresse est écrite à la main. » **Il la retourna. **« - Et l'expéditeur s'appelle… » **Il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture sur l'enveloppe couleur cuivre. **« - V… Valentine. »**

**« - Je sais ce qu'il dit, c'est un de mes anciens enseignants. Un homme vivant dans l'ancien temps, il ne sait pas comment utiliser les courriers électroniques. » **Cloud prit la lettre des mains de Zack et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier inutilisée.

**« - Attend… tu es allé à l'Ecole Royale de Musique Philharmonique ? » **Demanda Zack, choqué. **« - C'est la meilleure école de musique du pays, même moi je le sais… les gens qui vont là-bas deviennent de grands pianistes ou des trucs dans ce genre. »**

Cloud grogna, poussant une pile de livre sur l'étagère pour faire de l'espace. **« - Pas vraiment, seulement les meilleurs. Et je n'ai reçu qu'une mention passagère. » **Il se pencha en arrière, ayant terminer avec ses étagères, ayant tout remis en place. **« - Tu as une cigarette ? »**

**« - Tu ne fumes pas. »**

**« - Je le fais maintenant. »**

Zack soupira et sortit son paquet de cigarette et le lança à Cloud. le blond retira une cigarette du paquet et l'allumant, prenant une profonde bouffée. La fumée lui irrita la gorge et il toussa comme un gamin du lycée fumant en cachette à l'école.

Zack se pencha vers la cigarette et la prit silencieusement des doigts de Cloud, se penchant en arrière sur ses coude pour la finir lui-même.

Comme cela n'avait pas marché pour le distraire, il rampa donc vers Zack, enfourchant sa taille. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun, caressant le corps en dessous. Il se pencha vers lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

**« - Tu es audacieux aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda Zack en prenant une dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de la laisser se consumer dans un cendrier.

Cloud se figea dans ses actions. **« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »**

**« - Tu es timide d'habitude pour faire le premier pas, crois-moi je suis ravi que tu le fasses, mais je sens bien que tu le fais dans le but de te distraire. »**

Le blond haussa les épaules contre le corps de Zack. **« - Je pourrais perdre mon travail… »**

Zack le repoussa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »**

Cloud semblait incertain, pas sûr de vouloir dire à Zack ce qui était arrivé. **« - J'ai eu un… désagrément avec un élève… et ça peut avoir un effet boule de neige. » **Cloud ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails sur l'accusation entièrement ridicule. Le brun le regarda et était sur le point de le questionner, mais Cloud le devança. **« - Mais je m'en inquiète pas. Je n'appréciais pas ça, je pourrais peut-être trouver autre chose… ou quelque chose de temporaire. »**

Zack soupira et l'attira contre sa poitrine. **« - Ne sois pas si hâtif… travailler dans un bureau c'est ennuyeux, je suis bien placé pour le savoir… » **Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cloud. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ? Le piano ou l'enseignement ? »**

**« - Je ne déteste pas non plus, mais… » **Cloud ne trouvait pas ses mots. **« - C'est compliqué. »**

**« - Réfléchis bien avant d'agir. »**

* * *

Quand il rentra après une énième journée de travail, au lieu de Zack, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre auquel il ne s'était pas attendu à voir qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Du moins, pas avant un million d'années.

Il était grand, de longs cheveux noirs. Il appartenait à un autre siècle.

Cloud s'approcha de sa porte. **« - M. Valentine… » **Dit-il, en resserrant sa main autour de la lanière de la sacoche qui se trouvait à en travers de sa poitrine.

Vincent Valentine avait les yeux fermés alors qu'il était appuyé contre la porte et il les ouvrit quand Cloud s'annonça.

**« - Ah Cloud, étant donné que tu ignorais mes lettres, j'ai pensé que j'avais besoin d'une approche plus directe. » **Dit-il d'un ton léger.

Cloud lui lança un regard anxieux, cherchant ses clés. ** « - Cela n'aurait pas été une réponse satisfaisante de toute façon. » **Lui dit-il en ouvrant sa porte et pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Vincent s'invita à l'intérieur, étudiant l'appartement et ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le piano. **« - Donc tu joues encore, ou est-ce juste un ornement ? » **Il prit place sur le canapé et fit signe à Cloud d'en faire de même en face de lui.

Cloud s'exécuta à contrecœur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. **« - Je joue quelques fois… »**

Les lèvres de Valentine se plissèrent en une ligne de mécontentement. **« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas participé à la dernière compétition ? Tu as dis que tu irais. »**

Le blond haussa les épaules, se cachant derrière ses cheveux. **« - Je n'étais pas assez bon. »**

**« - J'en doute beaucoup. » **Lui dit Vincent. **« - Mais de toute façon, il y en a une autre qui se prépare, ça sera une très bonne occasion. »**

**« - Je ne veux plus participer aux compétitions. » **Lui dit Cloud fermement.

**« - A cause de ce qui est arrivé ? Ne laisse pas ça ruiner ta carrière… »**

**« - Je n'ai pas de carrière, pas en tant que pianiste en tout cas… je n'ai pas les qualités pour ça. » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Ce n'était pas à cause d'un manque de capacité. Que fais-tu maintenant de toute façon ? » **Demanda l'homme plus âgé.

Cloud avait commencé à triturer son pull, le tordant nerveusement. **« - Professeur de piano… dans une école. »**

Vincent haussa un sourcil. **« - Même pas dans le privée ? Tu pourrais y entrer avec ton expérience. »**

**« - Je m'en fiche. C'est juste un travail, je pointe en arrivant et je pointe en partant. »**

Vincent ne sembla pas apprécier cela. **« - Ne gaspille pas ton talent. »**

Cloud sourit amèrement. **« - Vous n'êtes pas connu comme étant le professeurs des cas désespérés pour rien… »**

Vincent lui lança un regard froid. **« - Oui et c'est la raison pour laquelle je sais voir le talent quand il y en a. Si tu essayes de faire cette compétition… »**

Les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent et il se leva d'un bond. **« - Vous n'arriverez à rien. Je ne participe plus aux compétitions. » **Beaucoup d'émotions qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui depuis toutes ses années passées, menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. **« - Vous êtes comme lui, seulement inquiet de votre renommé en découvrant un prodige. »**

L'expression de Vincent resta neutre. **« - Ne me compare pas à Sephiroth. »**

**« - C'est vrai. Vous êtes aveuglé par tout ça et ma première prestation complètement raté, vous fais croire que j'ai un quelconque talent. Eh bien, je vais vous dire, je n'en ai pas du tout, et je l'ai prouvé ! »** La colère de Cloud bouillonnait en lui. **« - En fait, je parie que c'est juste pour Sephiroth, récupérer l'étudiant qu'il a rejeté par le passé ! »**

Vincent se leva brusquement. **« - Je vois que tu n'écouteras pas. » **Il récupéra son long manteau et en retira quelques papiers enroulés qu'il lança sur la table basse. **« - Les détails de la compétition. »**

Cloud l'ignora silencieusement et Vincent sortit. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il sentit ses yeux le piquaient de larmes. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas les laisser couler, ne pas trahir sa faiblesse. il avait besoin de devenir furieux, mais s'il bougeait, il ne ferait seulement que quelque chose d'énergique, comme détruire le piano.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et il dit rapidement : **« - Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… »**

**« - Nous quoi ?? Qu'ais-je fais ?? » **S'écria une voix troublée, pas le ton monotone de Vincent. Cloud se retourna et vit que c'était Zack, qui semblait plutôt confondu.

**« - Non, pas toi, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. » **Dit Cloud en se tournant dos à lui de peur que Zack ne remarque l'état assez vitreux de ses yeux.

**« - Etait-ce le grand type que j'ai croisé en venant ici ? » **Demanda Zack dont la voix était plus proche maintenant.

Le blond ne leva pas les yeux du plancher. **« - Ce n'est personne. »**

**« - Huuuh… » **La voix de Zack était incrédule. **« - Qui est-ce ? Un ex ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Non ! »** Cloud mit la main sur son front pour se cacher derrière. **« - Juste un vieil enseignant de piano, enfin l'un d'eux… »**

Zack vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, son bras allant se poser dans le dos de Cloud. **« - Ce mec-là, Valentine ? » **Mais seul le silence lui répondit et Zack s'approcha un peu plus de lui. **« - Allez, parle-moi… que te voulait-il ? » **Dit-il en forçant le blond à se tourner vers lui.

Cloud regarda n'importe où, mais pas Zack. **« - Une compétition… il est assez désespéré pour vouloir que j'y participe. »**

Charitablement, Zack lâcha son visage, permettant à son regard de se baisser de nouveau. **« - Je ne suis pas un expert en musique… mais je ne veux pas que tu te rabaisses comme ça. »**

**« - Tu ne sais rien… » **Dit Cloud lentement, enterrant sa tête dans ses mains.

Zack poussa un soupir, bougeant sa tête de tous les côtés pour s'étirer le cou. **« - Parce que tu ne me dis rien… » **Zack était peut-être un des hommes les plus patients dans le monde, mais il semblerait quand même qu'il ait des limites.

**« - Parfait, je vais tout te dire. » **Dit Cloud en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se penchant légèrement en arrière. **« - Oui, j'ai été à l'Ecole Royale de Musique Philharmonique, ouais, c'était une grande affaire, j'ai travaillé très dur pour arriver là en partant de rien. La première année, j'ai été pris en charge par cet enseignant, Sephiroth. Ce gars est une légende, il a été un très grand pianiste, mais il a prit sa retraite pour enseigner et travailler sur des enregistrements. Etre remarqué par lui a été génial… » **Cloud regarda finalement Zack qui écoutait patiemment. **« - Mais ses leçons étaient… coriaces. Il était un militant de la technique. »**

Le blond rigola amèrement. **« - Il criait 'c'est facile, pourquoi n'y arrives-tu pas ??' ou 'c'est affreux' ou encore 'es-tu vraiment si stupide'… mais Sephiroth était le meilleur et il exigeait le meilleur. J'ai vécu et respiré le piano pendant des années, essayant de briller durant ma quatrième année puis… il m'a inscrit à une compétition très renommée. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Tu te doute comment cela s'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour de la finale, je me suis retrouvé sur scène et la tête vide. le trou blanc et je n'ai pas su jouer. C'est ce jour-là que ma carrière de pianiste à prit fin. Sephiroth était furieux, j'ai été rabaissé par lui et la seule personne qui a continué à croire en moi a été Vincent Valentine, parce qu'il enseigne à ceux qui avaient moins de talents. J'ai fini par tout arrêté, et j'ai trouvé ce travail. Alors maintenant, je pense que tu peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas jouer en public. »**

Là, Cloud avait fini sa confession et il leva les yeux vers Zack, toujours assit sur le bras du fauteuil. Le brun semblait pensif, analysant la situation. **« - Alors… c'est pour ça que tu as renoncé ? Une mauvaise expérience ? »**

Oh, il savait que ça arriverait. **« - Tu ne comprends pas. » **Dit Cloud en se détournant.

**« - Non, mais je peux voir que tu gaspilles ton talent pour ça… »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une affaire de renoncement. J'ai atteint ma limite et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas aller aussi loin. Ça m'a fait mal de le réaliser. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi continues-tu de jouer encore ? » **Demanda Zack.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Que puis-je faire d'autre… et c'est amusant, parfois… » **Quand il jouait pour Zack et qu'il pouvait voir le plaisir qu'il lui apportait.

Zack secoua la tête et se glissa dans le fauteuil, se serrant contre Cloud. Son bras vint se poser autour des épaules du blond. **« - Je ne suis pas apte à te juger sur ça, tu feras ce que tu veux, comme tu le sens. » **Il repoussa quelques cheveux du visage de Cloud. **« - Joue quelque chose pour moi, ça t'aidera à t'encourager. »**

**« - Tu ne reparleras plus jamais de ça ? »**

**« - Pas si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. » **Zack se leva et tira Cloud par les mains, le trainant pratiquement vers le piano. **« - Joue. Rien de déprimant. » **Supplia-t-il.

Bien… il lui était impossible de dire non à Zack. Il s'assit au piano, soulevant le couvercle. **« - Rien de déprimant ? » **Demanda-t-il sceptiquement.

**« - C'est ça. Quelque chose de joyeux même. » **Lui dit Zack, s'installant sur le bord du tabouret à ses cotés.

Cloud réfléchit un instant et commença à jouer, un rythme stable staccato, quelque chose de certainement insouciant. Zack rigola, et les notes augmentèrent, les touches émirent un son presque glissant avant de reprendre le rythme.

Il termina. **« - Est-ce que ça t'a fait penser à quelque chose ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Tu sais que je ne connais rien en musique… »**

**« - Ca s'appelle Pingouins. Tu sais la manière qu'ils ont de se dandiner et de glisser sur la glace… »**

**« - Aaaah, je vois maintenant. » **Acquiesça Zack.

**« - Un de mes élève l'a joué pour son examen de grade 2. » **Lui dit Cloud en recommençant à jouer. Il s'agissait d'un morceau plaisant, même Cloud l'admettait.

**« - Tu es mignon quand tu joues. »** Fit Zack en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

**« - J'ai envie de jouer Beethoven… » **Le prévint Cloud.

**« - Non, continue avec les pingouins. ****Do-di-doo, do-di-do-di-do-di-dooo. » **Fit Zack en chantonnant et commençant à conduire son orchestre imaginaire avec un bâton imaginaire, se balançant un même rythme que la musique.

Cloud termina le morceau et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zack. Le brun passa un bras autour de Cloud, le serrant contre lui. Son autre main vint caresser ses cheveux et Cloud pourrait avoir juré qu'il avait l'impression que ses lèvres chassaient le noir de sa tête. **« - C'est bien gamin… » **Lui dit Zack.

_A suivre…_

**Morceaux mentionnés :**

_Fantasie Impromptu_ en do dièse mineur, Opus posthume 66 - Chopin

Un Zoo pour Vous : _Pingouins_ - Linda Niamath.


	5. Off the Edge of Despair

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 5 : Off the Edge of Despair**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud était dans sa cuisine attendant que le café finisse de couler. Zack dormait toujours dans son lit et le matin touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il avait enfilé un pantalon avant de se lever, trop timide pour se promener nu dans l'appartement. C'était dimanche et déjà, le matin tictaquait au loin.

Peu importe du regard méchant qu'il lançait, le café ne se remplissait pas encore assez vite. Avec un soupir, il alla au piano et ouvrit le couvercle. Il feuilleta son livret à partition. Bon ok, il voulait que Zack se réveille, et il était certain qu'ainsi, ça fonctionnerait.

C'était du Schumann, un morceau assez doux. Il devait s'aider de la partition, mais pour une fois il se détendit. Il permit à ses yeux de se fermer et respira profondément. Aussitôt qu'il eut finit, une voix provenant de la chambre l'appela. **« - Cloud… »**

Zack s'était finalement réveillé et Cloud se leva du piano pour aller le voir. **« - Oui ? Une demande ? »**

**« - Mmm non… vient juste ici. »**

Cloud haussa ses sourcils avec surprise. A part la première nuit, quand le sexe avait été tout nouveau et excitant, ils restaient rarement ensemble dans le lit. Zack se levait toujours, voulant apprécier le dernier jour du week-end.

Le blond alla d'abord remplir deux tasses de café et revint les poser sur la table de nuit près du réveil. Zack s'était caché sous les draps, encore froissés de la nuit dernière. Cloud dut s'accroupir pour entendre ce que Zack voulait lui dire.

Mais Zack se contenta de tendre le bras pour attirer Cloud jusqu'à lui. Le blond se glissa donc sous les draps, portant toujours son jean, Zack passa son bras autour de son ventre.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu planes ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Zack rigola. **« - Non, je ne plane pas ! » **Dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers.

**« - Tu as quelque chose à faire ? » **

**« - Bon sang, Cloud, tu parles trop le matin. » **Sa joie était toute évidente.

Cloud resta silencieux, très désireux de donner et profiter en retour de cette proximité. Après un certain temps, Zack tourna la tête vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. **« - C'était joli, de qui était-ce ? »**

**« - Schumann… »**

Zack fit une tête indiquant qu'il était difficile de penser. **« - Non, je ne connais pas. »**

**« - Ca, ce n'est pas une surprise… »**

Zack se redressa sur un coude et regarda le blond. **« - Cloud Strife, viens-tu juste de faire une blague ? »**

**« - Euh… je pense que oui. » **Est-ce vraiment une chose si étrange ?

Zack rigola à nouveau, avant de rouler au-dessus du jeune homme, l'emprisonnant sous lui. **« - Cloud, tu es… » **Mais il s'arrêta avant d'en dire plus.

**« - Je suis quoi ? » **Cloud observa le visage au-dessus de lui, se demandant ce que Zack pensait.

**« - Rien. » **Zack semblait avoir décidé de ne pas en dire plus, et avant que Cloud insiste, il se pencha pour l'embrasser lentement, plus lentement que les habituels baisers passionnés. Le café serait froid.

* * *

Cloud avait presque oublié Tifa et la menace qu'elle représentait, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Presque. Puis il y eut plusieurs cours d'annulés, et des murmures dans son dos dans la salle des professeurs. Quand il se retournait, les conversations s'arrêtaient.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le directeur ne demande à le voir, pour une discussion. Ils n'étaient plus satisfait de son enseignement, il n'avait pas la bonne attitude. Peut-être que ce serait mieux qu'il parte. Il perdait juste son talent ici.

Donc c'était pour son propre avantage s'il était renvoyé, vraiment. Pas besoin de demander un préavis.

Il ne chercha pas à discuter, il se moquait vraiment de ce travail. Il croyait qu'il se sentirait libre en quittant l'école pour la dernière fois, mais quand il atteignit l'extérieur, tout ce qu'il ressentit c'était le désespoir. Un désespoir oppressif et écrasant.

Il ne pouvait même pas réussir à garder un travail, il était inutile.

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, il acheta une bouteille de vin et s'assit dans le parc en la buvant jusqu'au coucher du soleil et bien après. Après, il déambula sans objectif, ramassant quelques bières sur le chemin.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il était tard et il était saoul.

Au lieu d'aller dans son propre appartement, il frappa à la porte de Zack. Ce dernier avait les clés de chez lui, mais il ne lui en avait pas donné en retour. Cela résuma tout, Cloud réalisa qu'il était complètement dépendant de Zack, et c'était à sens unique.

Les choses dans sa vie commençaient à avoir du sens maintenant, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir vu avant ?

Il continua à frapper avec insistance jusqu'à ce que finalement Zack ouvre la porte, le regard voilé de sommeil.

**« - Cloud ? » **Il loucha dans la faible lumière du couloir. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« - J'ai une énorme faveur… à te demander. » **Lui dit Cloud, et le brun attendit qu'il continue. **« - Je veux que tu me donnes une leçon de piano. Maintenant. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils avec confusion. **« - Tu as bu… »**

Complètement, mais ça n'allait pas décourager Cloud. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais quoi me dire. J'ai en besoin, maintenant. »**

Zack semblait un peu hésitant de se conformer à la demande de quelqu'un de ivre, mais Cloud le tira par le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour le conduire jusqu'à son appartement. Zack sembla céder, et quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Cloud tituba pour allumer la lumière, de choisir une partition et de tirer le deuxième tabouret du piano à queue.

**« - Assis-toi ici… » **Dit-il à Zack. D'habitude, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre quand il jouait pour apprécier la musique ensemble. Mais pas quand c'était une leçon.

Zack s'exécuta, un peu perdu par tout ça. Cloud le rejoignit. **« - Dis-moi de lire à vue. »**

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Zack dise sans conviction : **« - Lis à vue… »**

**« - Maintenant, quand je commencerais à jouer. Arrête-moi et dis-moi que c'est faux. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Juste, arrête-moi. »** Répéta Cloud en commençant à jouer. Il avait le doigté un peu lourd, et s'arrêta pour regarder Zack avec espoir.

**« - Euh… stop. » **Fit Zack à contrecœur, et regarda Cloud. **« - … C'est faux ? »**

**« - Mets plus de colère quand tu dis ça, comme si tu étais offensé. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **Demanda Zack.

Cloud l'ignora. **« - Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises que je suis stupide, ou quelque chose comme ça. tire mes cheveux… » **Il prit la main de Zack et la mit derrière sa tête, mais Zack ne tira pas sur ses mèches.

**« - Non. » **Dit Zack en retirant sa main de la prise du jeune homme.

**« - Allez, il s'agit d'une leçon. Toutes SES leçons sont comme ça. » **Cloud rigola. **« - Je pense que j'ai aimé ça… je n'avais pas seulement peur, je… » **Il ne pouvait pas regarder Zack à ses côtés. **« - Maintenant rapproche-toi et dis que je suis une honte… »**

**« - Non, c'est ridicule. » **Dit Zack en se levant. **« - Ne m'utilise pas pour te blesser. »**

Bien, le ton d'agacement et de dégout était le même au moins. Cloud leva finalement les yeux, ne voyant pas le sourire méprisant qu'arborait toujours Sephiroth, à la place, il vit l'expression de confusion de Zack. **« - Je ne suis pas bizarre. » **Dit le blond amèrement.

**« - Va te coucher. » **Dit Zack en partant.

Cloud resta assit là, repensant à Sephiroth. Toutes ces fois où il avait le souffle tiède contre son oreille, ce n'était pas seulement la peur qui le faisait frémir, c'était le désir. Pourquoi avait-il supporté ces excès toutes ces années ? Obéir à chaque demande ?

Il s'était complètement épris de Sephiroth et de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

_Tu es dégoûtant, _se dit-il. Il appuya sa tête sur le bois frais, abandonnant enfin.

* * *

Il s'était passé deux jours depuis qu'il avait vu Cloud dans cet état, ils avaient manifestement décidé de s'éviter l'un et l'autre. Présentement, Zack était installé à son bureau au travail, incapable d'être productif tant il était distrait. Il tapait sur son ordinateur, agacé chaque fois qu'il devait lever les yeux. Les effets personnalisés dans l'espace gris de cette pièce, les images comiques collées aux murs, les stupides jouets posés sur les bureaux de ses collègues. Ses clés se trouvait dans une petite soucoupe devant lui… ainsi que les clés de Cloud qui servaient seulement à lui rappeler l'autre nuit.

Il avait été bizarre pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. il n'était pas sûr de ce qui arrivait à Cloud et cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Mais ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était que Cloud avait essayé de l'utiliser comme ça, la dernière chose qu'il voulait lui faire… c'était ça. C'était évidemment une habitude dans la vie des pianistes, mais il n'allait pas l'aider à perpétuer l'abus.

Il croyait que Cloud le connaissait mieux que ça, mais il se trompait.

Le téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie et il décrocha l'appareil. Il était encore tôt et personne de son équipe n'était encore arrivé, il était donc seul pour répondre à l'appel.

Il coinça le combiné entre le creux de son cou et de son épaule et dit automatiquement : **« - Avez-vous essayé de l'éteindre et le rallumer ? » **C'était une plaisanterie courante au bureau.

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil et une voix nerveuse dit : **« - Zack ? »**

Le brun arrêta de dactylographier et se redressa sur sa chaise pour répondre correctement. **« - Aerith ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Il y eut un rire clair et nerveux. **« - Je ne peux pas faire fonctionner mon ordinateur… il ne s'allume même pas ! J'ai dû le casser. »**

**« - Heeh, comment as-tu fais ça ? » **Taquina-t-il.

**« - Rien ! J'ai juste voulu l'allumer et il ne fonctionnait pas… »**

Zack sourit à lui-même et à la pièce vide. **« - Je suppose que tu veux que le chef de l'informatique vienne voir en personne. J'arrive dans un instant. » **

**« - Ok, à tout de suite. » **Dit-elle avant que Zack ne raccroche. Eh bien, ce serait une bonne excuse pour sortir de son cube et puis, il ne faisait pas grand-chose ici.

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au service comptable et déambula parmi le dédale de bureaux. Il repéra les cheveux brun ondulés qu'il recherchait. **« - Aerith… » **Fit-il, faisant connaître sa présence.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit. **« - Tu n'as pas été bien long ! Je reviens juste de la machine à café. » **Dit-elle en prenant un gobelet en papier et le lui tendant.

**« - Ah merci. » **Dit Zack en prenant la boisson chaude, c'était son troisième de la journée. Il était arrivé très tôt pour éviter de rester sans rien faire dans son lit, et espérant réussir à faire quelque chose de productif et éviter de penser à certaines choses…. Ça n'avait pas marché.

**« - tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Demanda Aerith en soufflant sur son propre café.

Zack haussa les épaules, se penchant soigneusement contre le fin mur du box. **« - Je vieillis, je vieillis… » **Dit-il, repoussant la question, bien qu'un certain voisin blond remplissait totalement son esprit. Il regarda une orchidée blanche sur le bureau d'Aerith, elle avait plusieurs fleurs qui décoraient son box, ainsi que quelques images imprimées.

**« - C'est bon. Je croyais que quelque chose était arrivé, comme nous ne nous plus revus depuis la nuit où je suis allée chez toi… je veux dire pour boire un café… » **Zack évita son regard. **« - Hey, je sais que tu es gay, je n'attendais rien de ce rendez-vous de pitié ! » **Ajouta-t-elle.

**« - Aerith ! » **Siffla Zack. Il ne comptait définitivement PAS en parler au travail, et puis comment avait-elle découvert ça alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait savoir ? Il l'avait ramené chez lui dans le but de la distraire d'une rupture qu'elle venait de subir et qu'elle lui avait raconté le jour où il était venu réparer son ordinateur, seulement, il avait croisé le regard blessé et choqué de son voisin…

**« - Oh, détends-toi. » **Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et levant les yeux vers le mur. **« - Il est encore tôt, il n'y a personne. » **Elle se pencha pour poser son café sur le bureau.** « - Alors je veux bien être ta fille à pédés **_(*)_**. »**

Zack roula des yeux. **« - Je ne suis pas ce genre de gay. » **Il ne s'était pas vraiment considéré comme… gay pour ainsi dire. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait quelques rencontres, mais jamais une liaison durable. Il se coupa lui-même dans ses pensées. « - **Bien alors, ton ordinateur. »**

**« - Ouais… » **Elle se poussa de son bureau pour lui permettre de mieux regarder. **« - Comme je l'ai dit, il ne s'est même pas allumer. J'ai un fichier très important dedans ! »**

**« - Tu aurais dû en faire une copie sur disquette. » **Elle n'apprécia pas le conseil. **« - As-tu vérifié la prise de courant ? »**

**« - Oui ! » **Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré. Il s'accroupit pour vérifier la prise de courant sous le bureau, mais elle avait raison, c'était branché et allumé.

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant 'je te l'avais dit' et il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Il s'alluma mais fit quelques choses bizarres. De sa position accroupie, il se redressa pour regarder sur le bureau. Il vit alors le problème. **« - Eteins-le. » **Lui demanda-t-il et il enleva son sac à main du clavier. **« - Réessaye maintenant. »**

Cette fois, il s'alluma parfaitement et il lui fit un sourire narquois. **« - Garde ton sac loin du clavier, ça interrompt le démarrage si certaines touches sont enfoncées. »**

Aerith posa ses mains sur sa bouche avec embarras. **« - Oh mon dieu… je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était là… Zack tu ne devras jamais dire ça à personne. »**

Zack résista à l'envie de la taquiner. **« - Ton secret sera bien gardé, tant que le mien le sera. »**

**« - Merci, merci. » **Elle garda les mains jointes pour l'effet. **« - Et laisse-moi t'inviter à manger, ça me fera plaisir. »**

Zack passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs hérissés. Il pencha que cela l'aiderait à éviter de penser à Cloud pendant un moment. **« - Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »**

* * *

Cloud était resté plusieurs jours dans le lit. Il n'avait plus de travail et donc plus de raison de se lever. Il s'était réveillé raide à cause d'avoir dormir sur les touches du piano, et c'était souvenu de la veille… il en avait été mortifié. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire face à Zack après ça… il devait croire qu'il était un monstre.

D'une certaine façon, il voulait que Zack vienne, comme si rien n'était arrivé et que ça serait comme avant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Cloud n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir lui-même.

Cinq après s'être morfondu, il en eut assez et se saisit de son téléphone portable et chercha le numéro de Zack dans le répertoire. Juste une pression et il appellerait Zack. Accepterait-il de répondre ? Mais il était bien trop lâche pour essayer quelque chose face à face, donc c'était un bon compromis, pensa-t-il.

Mais aurait-il le courage de le faire ? Cloud essaya de ne pas y penser alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton et portait le téléphone à son oreille. Ca sonna. Il imagina Zack en train de tapoter ses poches pour trouver son téléphone. L'ouvrant en voyant le nom de Cloud. Accepterait-il l'appel ? Ou refermerait-il le clapet sans répondre ?

Le soulagement l'envahit quand il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. **« - Hey… » **Fit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais elle paraissait fatiguée.

Cloud sut rapidement qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie à travers le mur, Zack était sorti quelque part. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'avoir quelques indice sur l'endroit où il était. **« - Um Zack… »**

Il fut coupé par un rire en arrière plan, un rire de femme. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà entendu ce rire auparavant. Il était sûr et certain de le reconnaître. La fille aux longs cheveux marron, son rendez-vous.

Son imagination s'échappa. **« - Désolé. » **Murmura-t-il et il raccrocha rapidement. Il regarda fixement le téléphone maintenant silencieux dans sa main.

_Tu as tout foutu en l'air, tu l'as poussé à bout. Ou alors il s'amusait de toi, _quoi qu'il en soit, il avait mal évalué la situation.

Dans un excès de colère, il jeta le téléphone contre le mur, ce qui le rendit sans aucun doute, hors d'usage désormais.

Pendant ce temps au restaurant, Zack regardait son téléphone, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**« - Uh, oh. » **Dit Aerith en le regardant. **« Tu as à nouveau cet air troublé. Qui était-ce ? »**

**« - Mmm personne. » **Dit Zack, ne voulant pas vraiment discuter de ça avec elle. Devait-il ignorer ? Le téléphone ne sonna plus, mais il le garda dans la main. **« - Je reviens dans une minute. » **S'excusa-t-il en allant dehors.

Dans l'air nocturne, il chercha le numéro de Cloud dans son répertoire et l'appela. Une voix polie et robotique lui dit que le numéro était actuellement hors service ou pas disponible pour le moment. Il écrivit alors un e-mail :

_Nous parlerons plus tard._

Il regarda le texte un instant, ajouta autre chose et relu.

_Nous parlerons plus tard. Je veux te voir._

Il réfléchit puis effaça ce qu'il venait de rajouter.

_Nous parlerons plus tard._

Zack regarda le message fixement alors que son doigt était figé au-dessus du bouton envoyé. Il en était arrivé au point où aucune promesse n'avait été faite, ni comment il se sentait trahi.

Il pressa sur le bouton envoyé et retourna à l'intérieur du restaurant. Il ne savait pas quand, mais ils parleraient.

_A suivre…_

_(*) _**Fille à pédés** _est une expression qui qualifie l'attitude d'une femme, souvent hétérosexuelle, fréquentant des hommes homosexuels avec assiduité, le diminutif « FAP » est aussi fréquemment utilisé. Au Québec on dit aussi "Georgette à tapette"._

_Cette expression peut avoir une connotation vulgaire, mais la reprise du terme péjoratif « pédé » peut aussi souligner son affranchissement des préjugés._

_Ce rapprochement peut être vu comme l'expression d'une complicité dans l'attirance pour les hommes. De plus, par leur genre, un certain nombre de gays se trouve plus proche des préoccupations féminines._

_Certains cas peuvent relever du défi que représente la recherche d'un amour inaccessible (comme Marguerite Yourcenar, qui épousa un homosexuel, ou Marguerite Duras)._

_La plupart des cas montrent cependant que les homosexuels peuvent surtout intéresser les femmes (lesbiennes ou hétérosexuelles) désireuses d'établir une amitié avec un homme sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté, de tentative de séduction._

_De la même façon on peut parler de « mec à gouines »._

_Dans le champ des représentations culturelles, les références abondent._

**Morceau mentionné :**

_Am Abend Fantasiestucke Op 12 - Schumann_


	6. The Burdened

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

_**Merci à yaoi-girl38 ; Asran **_et_** Azerty au rapport. Bonne lecture à tous et joyeux halloween.**_

* * *

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****6 : The Burdened**

**By vulgar shudder**

Zack avait manqué le dernier métro pour rentrer chez lui et avait donc dormi sur le canapé d'Aerith, partant ensuite directement travailler le lendemain matin. Il avait passé la journée à vérifier son téléphone pour voir s'il avait reçu un quelconque message de Cloud. Il avait sursauté et bondit sur l'appareil quand il avait vibré fortement sur son bureau, seulement pour l'ouvrir et voir que c'était de la pub pour un fast-food.

A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ?

Il ne s'attarda pas quand cinq heures sonna l'heure de la débauche. Au lieu d'aller à son appartement, il alla directement à celui de Cloud et frappa. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il devait revenir tôt aujourd'hui. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, alors Zack tira le double des clés et entra.

**« - Cloud ? » **Appela-t-il, mais l'appartement était sombre et silencieux. Il alluma la lumière et il eut confirmation que personne n'était à la maison. Il soupira, jetant les clés sur le comptoir. Il attendrait.

Après qu'il eut allumé la cafetière, il étudia l'appartement. C'était bien rangé comme d'habitude et il s'assit avec un soupir devant le piano à queue. Il ouvrit le couvercle protégeant les touches et essaya de ce souvenir des notes de la Valse des Puces que Cloud lui avait apprit. Mais il n'y arriva pas, Cloud pouvait jouer n'importe quoi et ça semblait facile quand on l'écoutait.

Quelque chose de noir attira son attention et il alla le ramasser, s'accroupissant sur ses talons pour garder l'équilibre. C'était le téléphone de Cloud. Il le ramassa, le tournant dans ses mains, il y avait une fêlure tout le long de l'appareil au dos et le bord semblait rugueux là où la fêlure commençait.

Il l'ouvrit et essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton pour l'allumer. Par miracle de la technologie moderne, ça marcha et l'écran s'illumina. Il attendit qu'il s'allume entièrement et qu'il trouve un réseau, puis il découvrit qu'il y avait un nouveau message via la sonnerie de Cloud. Une vielle sonnerie démodé de Nokia alors que ce n'était même pas un Nokia, Zack l'avait taquiné à propos de changer ça et Cloud lui avait fait une improvisation basé sur ce petit son. Ca l'avait impressionné.

Zack regarda fixement l'icône du message, ayant l'impression d'être un fouineur. Mais il finit par l'ouvrir et vit que c'était son propre message de la nuit dernière. Donc Cloud ne l'avait pas lu. Il vérifia l'historique des appels, il avait été le dernier que Cloud avait appelé.

Commençant à s'inquiéter, il fouilla l'appartement, redoutant de trouver une lettre. Cloud ne se tuerait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr à présent vu l'état dans lequel il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avant de l'ignorer. Mais il n'y avait aucune lettre et il ouvrit l'armoire. Les vêtements de Cloud étaient pliés en tas nets et il toucha distraitement un chandail à mailles bleues qui allait parfaitement bien à Cloud. Mais il y avait des espaces libres indiquant que des vêtements avaient été prit.

Zack libéra sa respiration qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenu et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si vous comptiez vous tuer, vous ne prendriez pas des vêtements de rechanges, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, où était-il parti et pourquoi ? Peut-être était-il parti pour se changer les idées, ça lui ferait probablement du bien… c'était le meilleur scénario qui lui venait à l'esprit en tout cas.

Zack alla vers le lit et s'effondra dessus, tirant le téléphone de Cloud de sa poche. Il était légitiment inquiet maintenant, donc il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable de fouiller dedans. Mais il y avait seulement des messages de lui, des choses stupides disant qu'il serait en retard, s'il était libre pour la soirée, lui demandant s'il voulait quelque chose pour le diner. Son cœur se remplit de regret en voyant qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de significatif à Cloud et à présent les mots pesaient lourd sur lui.

Il roula sur le côté dans le lit vide, regardant le téléphone fixement dans sa main. Il attendrait Cloud, il reviendrait dans un jour ou deux.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Zack n'était plus aussi calme. Cloud n'était pas revenu et il n'avait aucun moyen de le localiser. Il ne savait rien de sa famille et n'avait trouvé aucun numéro de proche dans son appartement. Il était même allé fouiller dans le répertoire du téléphone de Cloud, parcourant l'historique, mais il n'y avait rien.

La culpabilité de son indécision le bouffait à l'intérieur. Cloud avait été à côté de lui pendant cinq jours et il n'avait pas eu les tripes d'aller le voir et lui parler. C'était une réaction puérile et maintenant il en payait le prix.

Aujourd'hui, il quitta le travail plus tôt et se rendit à l'école de musique où Cloud enseignait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se dirigea vers l'administration et attendit impatiemment une réceptionniste.

Elle entra dans la pièce et lui sourit joyeusement. **« - Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ? »**

**« - Bonjour, je cherche Cloud Strife. » **Demanda Zack et son cœur s'alourdit quand il vit l'expression de la femme s'assombrir.

**« - Oh, M. Strife ne travaille plus ici… » **Lui dit-elle.

**« - Quoi ?! Depuis quand ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Il est parti il y a environ deux semaines. » **Expliqua-t-elle.

**« - Pourquoi est-il parti ? Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire pour ça ? » **La voix de Zack démontrait le désespoir qui le submergeait maintenant.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard d'avertissement. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment discuter de ça… »**

**« - Bien, il a disparu et je n'ai aucune idée où il est parti. » **Lui dit-il, mais elle resta silencieuse, n'éprouvant aucune sympathie. **« - Bon sang. » **Jura-t-il en se détournant pour partir. Il était à nouveau dans une impasse.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, son regard croisa celui d'une élève, et ils se reconnurent rapidement l'un et l'autre. **« - Hé, vous êtes l'étudiante de Cloud, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle essaya de le dépasser mais il l'arrêta avec une main sur son bras. **« - Cloud a disparu et je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé ? »**

Tifa essaya de se libérer de sa prise, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. **« - Lâchez-moi, vous êtes dégoutant tous les deux. » **Lui cracha-t-elle finalement.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque au visage. **« - De quoi parlez-vous ? »**

**« - C'est grossier, vous êtes deux sales pédés. » **Dit-elle amèrement en le regardant.

Zack n'avait jamais dû faire face à la discrimination auparavant, il ne croyait pas que ces choses pouvaient arriver dans une ville si métropolitaine. **« - Est-ce pour cela que Cloud est parti ? Vous êtes celle avec qui il a eut un désaccord ? »**

**« - Lâchez-moi tout de suite. » **Fit-elle, ignorant la question de Zack, et il finit par la lâcher avant qu'elle ne se mette à crier au viol.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore finit avec elle. **« - Cloud a disparu, je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou non. Si quoi que se soit lui arrive, je vais revenir et te donner la correction que tu mérites, de mes propres mains nues de sale pédé. »**

Elle cracha à ses pieds et il secoua la tête en s'éloignant d'elle, il était vraiment à deux doigts de lui donner une gifle.

**« - Non, ça sera votre faute, il n'était pas gay avant qu'il ne vous rencontre. » **Dit-elle dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, et elle recula de peur qu'il ne la frappe. **« - Non, **_**chérie**_**. » **Fit-il en prenant une voix efféminée, se moquant d'elle. **« - Il était juste déprimé avant qu'il ne me rencontre. » **Et il partit, se promettant de ne pas se retourner.

C'était la vérité, bien que Cloud ait été toujours déprimé après qu'il ne l'ait rencontré aussi. Bien sûr, Cloud avait finalement commencé à rire et sourire, mais ce n'arrivait que rarement jusqu'à ses yeux. Zack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la situation.

* * *

Cloud était assit devant ce piano peu familier, se concentrant durement sur la musique. Il s'arrêta et grimaça. **« - Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je continue à le faire… »**

Il essaya à nouveau, mais trente secondes plus tard, il s'arrêta de nouveau. **« - C'est faux. »**

Il retourna au début du morceau et réessaya, mais il s'arrêta avant la fin, tapant furieusement sur les touches. **« - Dieu, je suis si stupide. »**

Une grande main se posa brusquement sur le couvercle du piano devant lui, le forçant à relever la tête brusquement pour voir Vincent Valentine penché sur lui. **« - Arrête ça. » **Lui dit-il fermement.

Normalement, Valentine lui parlait doucement, mais là, il lui lança un regard furieux d'une telle intensité que le cœur de Cloud s'accéléra.

Cloud attendait ça, la réfutation physique ou verbale. Mais finalement, Vincent soupira et baissa la voix. **« - J'appréciais ça, tu continues à gâcher le morceau avec cette critique constante. »**

L'homme s'appuya sur le couvercle du piano avec ses coudes, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. **« - Quand je t'entends dire ces choses, ce n'est pas ta voix que j'entends, c'est celle de Sephiroth. Quand tu les dis, ça me fait de la peine, ça m'empêche d'apprécier… exactement comme il a fait avec toi. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux. La psychanalyse effleurait un sujet très pénible. Son regard se déplaça jusqu'à la main gauche de Vincent posait devant lui, observant les cicatrises partant du poignet jusqu'aux doigts. Il avait entendu des rumeurs disant que Vincent avait eu un accident et avait perdu un peu de la mobilité de ses doigts au début de sa carrière prometteuse de pianiste, y mettant donc fin prématurément. Vincent avait ses propres raisons de le pousser, semblait-il.

Vincent continua à parler de ça, sans tenir compte de la gêne de Cloud. **« - Tu dois oublier cette voix si tu veux avoir la chance de briller à cette compétition. »**

La compétition… ce seul mot donnait des vertiges à Cloud. Quand Vincent termina de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, il se saisit du livre de partition et le ferma. **« - Joue simplement quelque chose, n'importe quoi aussi longtemps que tu apprécieras. »**

Cloud resta assit en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait jouer. Avec une expression blanche, il leva les mains et commença à jouer _Les Pingouins_ de qualité 2 qu'il avait joué pour Zack. Il avait des souvenirs agréables et quand il termina, il ne leva pas les yeux vers Vincent.

S'il l'aurait fait, il aurait vu que Vincent était légèrement perplexe. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le morceau choisi et s'avança plutôt vers lui. **« - Continue à jouer ce que tu veux ou vas dormir. Nous reprendrons tout ça demain. »**

Il s'éloigna alors de Cloud et quand ce dernier entendit la porte de la salle se refermait derrière Vincent, il soupira profondément. Il était avec Vincent depuis la semaine dernière, restant chez lui. Le lendemain du coup de fils, il était retournait à son ancienne université et avait supplié Vincent de le préparer pour la compétition.

Vincent avait alors prit son téléphone et avait appelé quelques connaissances pour lui permettre de le faire participer avec quelques pieux mensonges pour y arriver. Mais finalement ils avaient réussit à l'inscrire à cette compétition, même s'ils avaient dépassé la date limite des inscriptions.

Alors, un entrainement intensif avait commencé, Cloud avait choisi de rester chez Vincent. Il vivait seul depuis la mort de sa femme, alors ce n'était pas un problème. Cloud s'exerçait tous les jours et le soir Vincent écoutait ses progrès et commentait. De plus, il ne pouvait pas faire face à Zack de nouveau, ayant peur de ce qu'il lui dirait… il était trop pitoyable pour faire avec maintenant. Trop effrayé à l'idée qu'il avait prit les choses au sérieux aussi, et il avait l'image de cette fille en tête…

Il prenait régulièrement du Valium qui était stocké dans la salle de bain de Vincent. Il était plus facile de traverser les journées et les nuits dans le brouillard engourdi par les médicaments et Vincent n'avait pas remarqué (probablement) ou passait outre, quand la bouteille était presque vide, une nouvelle prenait rapidement sa place. Le Valium était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester calme et dormir la nuit.

Mais pour la milliardième fois il se demanda POURQUOI il faisait ça, mais il savait. Il le faisait pour Zack, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement et inutilement attaché au passé. Qu'il était capable d'avancer ou se débarrasser de ses démons.

Juste une compétition qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de gagner. Juste être là et vaincre son traumatisme. Gagner le respect de Zack, peut-être. Gagner son cœur avec la beauté pure de sa musique…

C'était une théorie fantasque de toute façon, le fait de la mettre en pratique était entièrement une autre affaire…

* * *

Zack était assit à son bureau, examinant le rapport pour l'entretien du prochain serveur. Cela était un bien grand embêtement et il n'était pas d'humeur pour s'en occuper. Aucune nouvelle de Cloud et il était prêt à remplir un formulaire pour personne disparue. Seulement c'était complètement fou, il n'était que son voisin après tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de mener sa propre enquête sur sa localisation et attendre que la musique résonne à nouveau de l'autre côté du mur.

Il se leva de son bureau. **« - Wedge, je prend une pause pour tenir le coup. » **Fit-il à son subalterne. Zack se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour se prendre un café et il était en train d'attendre que le liquide coule dans le gobelet quand quelqu'un lui toucha le dos.

**« - Hé Zack. » **Il se tourna et vit Aerith. **« - Tu fais une pause ? »**

Zack se retourna complètement vers elle et lui offrit un sourire tendu. **« - Ouais, je vais en profiter pour en fumer une. »**

**« - Oh, permets-moi de venir, ce n'est pas équitable que vous les fumeurs vous ayez un temps de pause supplémentaire pour ça. » **Le taquina-t-elle.

Zack essaya de rire, prenant son gobelet de café de la machine. **« - Bien sûr, ne te plains pas quand tu auras le cancer. »**

Aerith se prit un simple jus de fruit et le suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle des fumeurs. C'était une petite pièce en béton et si grise que la Russie Soviétique en aurait été fière. Ca allait parfaitement à son humeur.

Zack attrapa ses cigarettes et prit une profonde bouffé après en avoir allumée une. Aerith était innocemment assise sur une chaise, le regardant. **« - Alors y'a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu es bizarre récemment ? Problème avec le travail ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Non pas vraiment. »**

Les sourcils d'Aerith se haussèrent légèrement. **« - Oh, alors est-ce… » **Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. **« - Un garçon ? » **Demanda-t-elle modestement.

**« - Ah Aerith… »**

**« - Oh c'est bon, tu peux parler de ça avec moi, où y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre au travail avec qui tu peux le faire ? » **Argumenta-t-elle doucement.

Zack se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents avant de prendre une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. **« - C'est difficile de parler de ça… » **Fit-il en recrachant sur le côté la fumée qu'il avait expiré.

**« - Mais tu as une tête… inaccoutumé récemment. » **Lui dit-elle.

_Une façon polie de dire que j'ai une sale tête,_ pensa Zack. C'était vrai, il avait des cernes violettes et son sourire devenait plus tendu à mesure que les jours depuis la disparition de Cloud s'écoulaient. **« - Ben ouais, c'est un gars… mais nous ne nous sommes pas ensemble… pas vraiment. »** Les yeux d'Aerith s'agrandirent légèrement alors que Zack commençait à se livrer. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. **« - Nous avons eu un léger différent et maintenant il est parti et je ne sais pas où il est. »**

**« - Est-ce que c'est du sérieux ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Zack but une gorgée de son café, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. **« - Non… pas vraiment… je veux dire, nous couchons ensemble… mais est-ce que ça rend ça sérieux ? » **Lui demanda-t-il.

Aerith était une fille qui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème, mais elle essaya utilisa son franc-parler pour lui donner son avis. **« - Je ne sais pas… est-ce que TU es sérieux dans cette relation ? »**

Zack donna une chiquenaude à sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre, appuyant ses épaules contre le mur. **« - Pas vraiment… c'est amusant et c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attends, mais… »**

**« - Mais ? »**

**« - La situation s'est envenimée… mais maintenant qu'il est parti… il me manque vraiment. » **Admit Zack. A présent, il se rendait compte que Cloud était devenu pour lui un peu plus qu'un simple copain. Et il ne l'avait pas du tout réalisé quand le pianiste avait été si facilement à porté de main.

**« - Et lui ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il ressent ? » **Demanda Aerith.

Zack leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. **« - Je ne sais pas, il est du genre jeune chiot solitaire… avec juste quelques sorties, si tu vois le genre. »**

Aerith plissa les lèvres, réfléchissant. **« - Tu as dit que ce jeune chiot solitaire te manquait… »**

**« - Ouais, je sais ce que j'ai dit. » **Zack prit une dernière bouffée avant de jeter sa cigarette dans le grand cendrier rempli de sable. **« - Le chiot s'est enfui de la maison et il n'y a rien à faire pour ça. » **Il mit ses mains dans les poches et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

**« - Je peux afficher des avis de recherches avec toi si tu veux. » **Taquina Aerith en passant son bras sous celui de Zack.

Le brun roula des yeux. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il sarcastiquement, il marqua ensuite une pause un moment, et reprit plus sérieusement : **« - Non, je veux dire vraiment merci. Je n'aspirais pas vraiment à dire mes problèmes de pédé. J'étais près à aller sur un forum de discussion sur Internet pour demander conseil. »**

**« - Bien… j'espère que tu retrouveras ton jeune chiot bientôt. » **Dit-elle alors qu'ils passaient les portes automatiques en verre. Zack haussa les épaules, peut-être que son chiot ne voudrait pas revenir vers lui.

* * *

Zack pénétra dans l'appartement vide de Cloud, espérant qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour du retour de Cloud. Comme il l'espérait chaque jour depuis un mois qu'il était parti. Il avait même apporté un nouveau téléphone à Cloud qu'il avait réussi à avoir par sa boite en échange du vieux cassé. La batterie ou quelque chose dans ce genre avait été endommagé et donc Zack en avait apporté un nouveau, le mettant à jour par rapport à l'ancien. Bon sang, il avait même mit une sonnerie de Nokia pour lui.

Mais l'appareil restait paisiblement posé sur la table. Chaque fois, Zack espérait que quand il revenait, le téléphone aurait disparu, et alors il aurait su qu'il avait enfin un moyen de contacter Cloud.

Le brun soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé de Cloud, fouillant dans son sac pour prendre le courrier qu'il avait ramassé au passage. Il vivotait entre les deux appartements, espérant croiser furtivement Cloud.

Il leva le paquet d'enveloppe au-dessus de sa tête. Facture. Facture. Publicité. Facture. Mais il s'arrêta sur quelque chose qui n'était pas une facture. C'était adressé à Zack, l'adresse étant écrite à la main. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais avait-il déjà vraiment vu l'écriture de Cloud ?

Il se redressa rapidement et déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir pour retirer un papier. Il le déplia soigneusement et vit que c'était une publicité pour une compétition de piano se déroulant dans deux semaines. Deux morceaux de papiers tombèrent sur ses genoux et il les prit pour les examiner.

Le premier était un billet imprimé et le second était une note qui disait : _**'Viens, s'il te plait.' **_Etait-ce Cloud ? Ca devait être lui, qui d'autre aurait pu lui envoyer cela. Le soulagement l'envahit, il était vivant… et il participait à une compétition ?

Encore une fois, Zack se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, le plus essentiel était que Cloud allait bien et qu'il voulait lui parler… n'est-ce pas ? Bien peut-être, mais il pourrait le voir jouer à cette compétition avec un peu de chance.

Zack tomba en arrière dans le canapé, souriant. Deux semaines et il pourrait voir Cloud et dissiper le malaise entre eux. Cloud reviendrait, ils redeviendraient comme avant, écoutant de la musique ensemble, coucher ensemble… et peut-être plus ? Zack n'aimait pas penser à ça tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Cloud de nouveau. Mais peut-être que ça serait plus facile, ils se verraient et il saurait enfin exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il le lui avouerait et ils rentreraient ensemble et ils vivraient heureux à jamais après. Ça pouvait bien être aussi facile, non ?

_A suivre…_


	7. Melody of Agony

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; Romance ; un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****7 : Melody of Agony**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud se déplaça comme un zombi, toujours groggy du Valium qu'il avait prit pour dormir. Vincent lui parlait de sa voix basse habituelle depuis la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui parlait encore, il était complètement stone. Probablement parce que c'était le jour de la compétition et son professeur de le presser avec le plus de sagesse possible.

Plus que jamais, ils s'étaient préparaient et entrainés aussi humainement que possible. Ça c'était passé dans une ambiance calme et sans problème et maintenant il était temps de rendre la chose réelle, la compétition.

Cloud avait fini de se raser et avait éclaboussé son visage avec de l'eau chaude, coiffé ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas qu'ils le gênent. Il tendit la main pour prendre le Valium quand il eut l'impression qu'une main serra son poignet. Il baissa les yeux et vit des doigts contenant de profondes cicatrises tenir sa main plus lisse. Comment diable Vincent avait-il pu bouger aussi vite ? Ou était-ce son cerveau qui marchait au ralenti ?

Il leva les yeux vers son professeur. **« - Pas aujourd'hui. » **Lui dit fermement Vincent. Ainsi donc, il n'aurait aucun tranquillisant le jour où il en aurait le plus besoin. C'était une chose raisonnable à faire et c'est pour cela que Vincent le surveillait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il soupira et laissa son bras retomber et alla finir de préparer ses affaires.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent la maison, l'inquiétude commença. La compétition et Zack, tout le même jour. Mais Zack, il le verrait à la fin, il devait pour le moment juste se rendre là-bas, jouer, FINIR, et partir.

L'enseignant et l'élève passèrent par l'entrée de derrière et Vincent lui passa la housse en plastique contenant son smoking loué pour l'occasion, que le bras drapa sur son bras. Un moment tendu passa entre eux, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes peu bavard.

Finalement, Vincent posa une main sur son épaule, un geste maladroit pour l'homme stoïque qu'il était. **« - Fais tout ton possible, tu t'es assez entrainé. » **C'était sa tentative d'encouragement.

Cloud fit un signe de tête, déglutissant difficilement. Vincent le quitta pour se rendre à l'entrée principale, où les invités commençaient à entrer. Il serra fortement le costume contre sa poitrine, regardant autour de lui. D'autres participants déjà là, parlant entre eux. Il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir… mais Zack viendrait ici pour le voir. Il avait l'espoir qu'il le ferait vraiment.

Les vestiaires étaient du déjà vu et il en sortit pour se rendre à l'arrière de la scène qui ferait face à l'auditorium et il s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder attentivement entre la fêlure du rideau de velours. La salle faisait la moitié de la grandeur de celle de la dernière fois, n'étant pas aussi réputée que l'autre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une prestigieuse compétition, mais c'était déjà bien aussi illustre quand même.

Il regarda rapidement le public. Les sièges étaient tous occupés maintenant et il parcourut les rangs pour localiser les cheveux bruns et hérissés familiers. Au dixième rang, à côté de Vincent selon le numéro du billet qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Il localisa rapidement Vincent, semblant ennuyé par le programme. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte que le siège à ses cotés était vide. Zack n'était pas venu et c'était sur le point de commencer à tout moment maintenant que les juges avaient pris leurs places. Tout ce travail avait été fait en vain, Zack ne s'était pas déranger pour venir. Il ne se souciait vraiment pas du tout, c'était la seule conclusion qu'il avait face à son absence.

Mais au moment où il allait se détourner et retourner dans les vestiaires, quelqu'un entra dans la salle, vérifia son billet et fit un grand vacarme alors qu'il bousculait légèrement les gens pour atteindre son siège.

Zack, c'était Zack !!

Cloud aurait pu gagner la compétition juste là tout de suite que son cœur n'aurait pas autant battu qu'en le voyant. Zack venait de dépasser Valentine qui avait dû s'arrêter de parler à son voisin pour le laisser passer. Il était tout simplement heureux, il avait sa chance maintenant, c'était le moment de le prouver.

Avant que Cloud ne puisse commencer à se sentir vraiment optimiste, de longs cheveux argentés passèrent devant Vincent et Zack.

Sephiroth était ici et la confiance de Cloud s'évapora. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Faisait-il participer un étudiant ?

Son esprit était en train de se poser des questions quand une personne l'éloigna du rideau et lui demanda de retourner au vestiaire pour se changer. Quand il y entra, il regarda autour de lui, quel était l'élève de Sephiroth ? Il ne saurait jamais à moins qu'il ne le demande et il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Les questions continuaient à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête alors qu'il se changeait aussi vite que possible.

Sephiroth était ici, Sephiroth l'écouterait jouer… il se réfugia dans un coin du vestiaire, se couvrant les oreilles. Il ne jouait plus pour Sephiroth, il jouait pour Zack.

Penser à Zack l'aida à garder son calme, jusqu'à ce que l'on appelle son numéro. L'histoire sembla se répéter alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène et patientait tandis que le public applaudissait le concurrent qui était avant lui. Son costume était raide et chaud, il tira sur son col pour tenter de faire entrer un peu d'air.

Il hésita quand ils l'appelèrent et un organisateur le poussa légèrement. **« - Aller. » **Lui dit-il, et avant qu'il ne puisse penser à s'enfuir, il se retrouva dans les lumières brillantes de la scène tandis que le présentateur disait son nom et le titre du morceau qu'il interpréterait dans les haut-parleurs. Gardant les yeux fermement fixés au sol, il s'avança vers le piano à queue qui trônait au centre de la scène.

Cloud s'installa et l'auditorium se tut. **« - Pour toi, Zack… » **Chuchota-t-il en levant ses mains vers les touches noires et blanches et commença à jouer.

Zack de son côté était pratiquement en train de se ronger les ongles dans son siège. Il avait dû quitter le travail tôt pour arriver ici et il avait cru qu'il allait manquer le début et certainement Cloud s'il passait en premier. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir peur de manquer quelque chose.

Il ne croyait presque pas que Cloud apparaitrait en fait, mais il y avait son nom dans le programme et il était assit à côté de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, Valentin n'est-ce pas ? Devait-il se présenter ? Salut je suis le voisin de Cloud et je couche avec. L'homme était en train de parler avec son voisin en allemand et la compétition commençait de toute façon.

Zack écoutait d'un air distrait tous les autres concurrents. Ils lui paraissaient tous bons, mais il voulait Cloud, il voulait le voir.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent quand le nom de Cloud fut annoncé et il retint sa respiration pendant les quelques seconde qu'il prit pour apparaître. Il finit par sourire, Cloud semblait nerveux comme tout mais il là, dans ce smoking noir et blanc comme un professionnel !

Chacun attendit que Cloud commence et dès les premières notes, Zack reconnut l'air. La sonate de Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Il savait que Cloud aimait les morceaux dramatiquement moroses, mais il jouait celui-ci merveilleusement bien, même pour un profane comme Zack.

Tout le monde écoutait le tempo cadencé et lent, pas une seule fausse note. C'était retenu et contrôlé, mais la tristesse sous-tendante toucha Zack. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et mouillé sur sa joue et il leva la main à son visage pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Il ne pouvait plus pense présentement, il était complètement sous le charme de Cloud qui se balançait doucement tandis que ses mains dansaient lentement sur les touches.

Etait-ce vraiment le niveau dont il était capable ? Jouer devant tous ces gens avec une telle émotion ? Et dire qu'il l'avait pour lui tout seul depuis six mois…

Cloud termina le morceau et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Tout le monde commença à applaudir et Zack se joignit à eux, souriant à travers ses larmes. Cloud se leva lentement et fit face au public pour s'incliner, avant de partir. Il espérait que Cloud l'avait vu, qu'il avait vu combien il était fier de lui.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, Zack essuya à la hâte son visage et ses yeux, essayant de dissimuler son air heureux. Vincent quant à lui était penché vers son compagnon pour lui parler tandis que le prochain candidat arrivait.

Cloud avait regagné l'arrière de la scène et les gens s'activait autour de lui se préparant à appeler le prochain participant. Sa chemise mouillée collée à son dos et ses côtes, la sueur perlait sur son visage. Quelqu'un le prit par le coude pour lui dire de regagner les vestiaires. **« - Je ne me sens pas bien… » **Fut tout ce qu'il dit avant que sa vision ne devienne noire et qu'il tombait au sol.

* * *

Cloud se réveilla dans le vestiaire vide, les tuiles du plafond en polystyrène remplissant sa vision. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête et il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et faire disparaître les points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. sa cravate et sa chemise avaient été desserrées et quand il tourna la tête sur le côté, il vit un organisateur assit à une table en train d'écrire sur une feuille.

L'homme remarqua qu'il était réveillé et posa son stylo. **« - Bon retour parmi nous. Félicitation, vous avez gagné la deuxième place. Mais il est trop tard pour recevoir le trophée maintenant, c'est déjà fini. »**

**« - Second ? » **Répéta-t-il, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et guetta les applaudissements et les discours venant de la salle principale. Il ne voulait pas de trophée de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

**« - Ouais, second. » **Continua l'homme, en rassemblant ses notes pour partir maintenant que Cloud était réveillé. **« - Vous êtes un sacré musicien hé, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous vous soyez évanoui, je parie que vous vous êtes exercé non-stop pendant des mois. »**

**« - Quelque chose comme ça… » **Dit Cloud et il réalisé que l'inconscience ne l'avait pas amélioré dans sa miséricorde, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Son smoking avait séché pour être seulement que légèrement humide.

**« - Vous pouvez aller prendre des photos avec les autres vainqueurs, refaites votre cravate et allez-y. Essayer de rester droit. » **L'homme avait évidemment de meilleures choses à faire que de le garder et il partit.

* * *

Zack avait été surpris quand on avait annoncé Cloud en deuxième place. Cloud était vraiment bon et ce n'était pas juste son opinion partiale. Mais quand il ne vit pas Cloud et qu'on annonça qu'il était incapable d'être là en ce moment, il en fut inquiet et le coup d'œil qu'il jeta à Vincent lui indiqua qu'il était inquiet également.

Vincent s'éloigna pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et Zack n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que la cérémonie soit entièrement terminée. Mais il fit en sorte de rester à proximité de l'homme avec qui Valentine parlait et bien sûr, ce dernier le rejoignit.

Ils continuèrent à parler allemand et Zack ne put plus se retenir. **« - Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes le professeur de Cloud Strife, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Vincent regarda autour de lui comme s'il y avait une possibilité que Zack ait posé la question à une autre personne. Quand il fut clair qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur de Cloud Strife à proximité, il répondit : **« - Oui. »**

**« - Je suis son ami. » **Expliqua Zack. Bien cela paraissait un peu moins bizarre que voisin ou amant. **« - Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu sur la scène ? »**

Vincent haussa un sourcil. **« - Il s'est évanoui et se repose. Il est réveillé à présent et doit venir prendre quelques photos promotionnelles. » **Il étudia le visage de Cloud, essayant de savoir comment l'insociable Cloud avait pu se faire un ami. **« - Il nous rejoindra bientôt. »**

Maintenant qu'il s'était lui-même fait connaître, les trois hommes furent contraints d'attendre ensemble. Mais pas pour longtemps car une voix rivalisant avec celle de Vincent dit : **« - Alors, comme ça tu t'intéresse toujours à mes restes, Valentine. »**

Ils se retournèrent et Zack vit l'homme le plus imposant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il était grand, mais ce gars était plus grand que lui. Et avec ses yeux et ses cheveux, il ressemblait à quelqu'un venant de l'espace. Il lui semblait vaguement familier, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part dans l'appartement de Cloud… sur ses CD peut-être ? Son regard passa de M. Long-Cheveux-Noirs à M. Long-Cheveux-Argentés. Les professeurs universitaires de musique étaient vraiment excentriques. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Zack n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait, faisant s'hérisser ses cheveux dans son cou.

L'expression de Vincent ne changea pas, et il regarda simplement l'autre homme. **« - Je donne juste une chance à ceux que tu abandonnes si facilement. »**

Sephiroth lui lança un sourire suffisant. **« - Bien, tu es arrivé à la seconde place juste devant moi, un grand accomplissement pour toi. Ca fait depuis de nombreuses années que tu n'as plus eu de quoi être aussi fier, même si c'est moi qui ais fait tout le travail sur ce projet. » **Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Vincent alors qu'il le dépassait. **« - Profite de l'instant. Et ne perds pas trop de temps avec lui, il ne fleurira jamais. On se verra plus tard. »**

Il y eut un éclat indubitable de colère dans les yeux de Vincent alors que Sephiroth le frôler en passant. Mais il réussit à se contenir, le visage toujours aussi soigneusement neutre.

Zack quant à lui, fulminait. **« - Qui est ce connard ? »**

L'homme ne tarda pas à le renseigner. **« - Le grand Sephiroth. »**

**« - C'est le gars qui a traumatisé Cloud ? » **Zack était déchiré entre l'envie d'attendre Cloud et celle d'aller botter les fesses de ce gars. Uh, bien il pouvait essayait de faire les deux, Sephiroth était à quelques centimètres de lui.

**« - Ses méthodes ne sont pas pour tous… » **Expliqua Vincent, puis il fixa un point derrière Zack. **« - Mes félicitations Cloud. »**

Zack se retourna et vit Cloud à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras chargés de sacs. Depuis combien de temps Cloud regardait, il ne savait pas. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant longtemps, tous les deux ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

**« - Tu m'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Cloud d'une petite voix.

Finalement un sourire barra le visage de Zack. **« - Oui, je t'ai vu, tu as été grandiose. »**

Il y avait beaucoup plus qu'il avait besoin de dire, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit avec Vincent et l'autre homme les regardant. Zack s'avança vers le blond et entreprit de le déchargé un peu de ses sacs. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Cloud acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'il jonglait avec les sacs pour lui permettre d'en prendre quelques-uns et il regarda ensuite Zack avec ses yeux bleus clairs. _Ne me regarde pas ainsi Cloud, où je t'embrasse ici !_

Le petit silence qui s'installa permit à Vincent de se joindre à eux. **« - Tu as très bien jouer aujourd'hui, Cloud. »**

Zack recula d'un pas, ne voulant pas se mêler de la conversation entre le professeur et l'élève.

**« - J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu… » **Dit Cloud, évitant le regard de Vincent.

**« - Non, tu es arrivé second, et étant donné que tu n'as pas joué professionnellement depuis deux ans, c'est très bien. Et le Professeur Cid est d'accord. »**

Cloud leva vraiment les yeux du sol et fit un signe de tête pour saluer l'homme à côté de Vincent. Il avait l'air d'un vieux type académique.

**« - Maintenant Cloud, Cid est enseignant au Conservatoire de musique de Leipzig… et il approuve ton potentiel. » **Vincent détourna les yeux, pas vraiment désireux d'aborder ce sujet maintenant, mais il avait l'espoir que cela montrerait à Cloud qu'il pouvait continuer sa carrière. **« - Il est venu d'Allemagne pour te voir jouer, et il souhaite que tu ailles étudier là-bas. Il est certain que tu pourras passer l'audition d'entré avec facilité. »**

D'abord la compétition, revoir Sephiroth, revoir Zack et maintenant ça ? Cloud était submergé. **« - Je t'ai dit que ce ne serait que pour une fois… »**

**« - Et ce serait une dernière fois de gâcher. » **Vincent semblait commencer à s'énerver, c'était évidemment une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue.

**« - C'est une école privée, je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller là-bas… » **Offrit Cloud comme excuse.

Vincent sembla quelque peu troublé. **« - Je te sponsoriserais, tes frais scolaires et privés seront prises à ma charge. » **Il regarda autour de lui avant de reposer ses yeux sur le blond et il s'adoucit un peu. **« - Je ne tiens pas à discuter plus en profondeur de ça pour le moment, s'il te plait, réfléchis-y juste. » **Les yeux rougeâtres de Vincent passèrent entre les deux 'amis'. **« - Je vais maintenant prendre congé, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Nous rediscuterons de cette proposition dans la semaine. Bravo encore une fois, et malgré ce que tu penses, tu le mérites. » **Il se retourna, dit quelques mots en allemand à Cid et ils partirent tous les deux.

Zack quant à lui était muet de stupéfaction. Cloud faisant des études à l'étranger ? Il ne le concevait même pas. Il se rendit compte que Cloud regardait dans le vide d'un air choqué et il le prit par le bras pour le conduire vers la sortie. **« - Allez vient, sortons d'ici. » **Une fois dehors, Zack s'arrêta. **« - Tu reviens à l'appartement, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda-t-il, mais il espérait que la réponse serait positive.

Cloud fit un signe de tête et avec un soupir de soulagement, ils se dirigèrent vers la station pour prendre le métro et rentrez chez eux.

Le pianiste n'était pas vraiment en état de parler durant tout le trajet et Zack restait silencieux, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il se mit à pleuvoir et ils se mouillèrent le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble. Muettement, il suivit Cloud jusqu'à son appartement où ils se débarrassèrent des gouttes s'accrochant à leurs cheveux et peau.

Les sacs furent abandonnés sans cérémonie sur le sol, faisant un bruit sourd contre le plancher en bois. Cloud quant à lui alla s'effondrer dans le canapé, ressemblant à un mort-vivant.

Zack se dirigea naturellement vers la cafetière, remplissant la machine d'eau et de café moulu. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton tandis qu'il desserrait sa cravate de son autre main tout en parlant : **« - Tu sais, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi. Je veux dire, tu as disparu depuis presque deux mois sans aucune nouvelle. »** La colère transperça dans sa voix, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'était inquiété comme un malade.

**« - Je suis désolé. » **Lui dit Cloud, telle une poupée inanimée regardant par la fenêtre. **« - Je voulais faire cette compétition. » **Il ne tenait pas vraiment à entrer dans les détails du pourquoi.

Zack se détourna du café en train de couler, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. **« - je ne suis pas ton gardien, un appel aurait été bien. »**

**« - Mon téléphone s'est cassé. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Ouais, j'ai vu ça… » **Zack se dirigea vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre le nouveau téléphone qui était resté là tout ce temps. **« - Tiens, je t'en ai pris un nouveau. » **Il le lança à Cloud avant de prendre place en face de lui. Cloud cligna des yeux avec perplexité en prenant le petit appareil sur ses genoux. **« - Je l'ai réglé et ait installé ta vieille carte sim. » **Lui dit Zack.

**« - Merci… » **Dit Cloud, regardant fixement le présent dans ses mains.

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Je peux les avoir gratuitement à mon travail. » **Mentit-il. _Est-ce le mieux que tu puisses dire, Zack ? Parler de téléphone ?!_ Sa colère se dissipa et il soupira. **« - Mais je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te parler, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais perdu ton travail. »**

Cloud rougit un peu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Zack soit au courant. Mais c'était évident à la réflexion. **« - J'étais… bizarre cette nuit-là. Je suis désolé. »**

Ouais, ils avaient tous les deux fait des choses bizarres. Bien, ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés, c'était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. **« - Tu étais vraiment génial aujourd'hui. » **Dit-il sincèrement à Cloud, cassant à peine la surface de fierté et de respect qu'il ressentait.

**« - Tu le penses vraiment ? » **Demanda Cloud, avec un peu d'espoir.

**« - Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça, pas après le récital scolaire. Tu as été brave, je n'aurais jamais été capable de le faire. Tu es mon héros. »**

Cloud non plus ne croyait pas qu'il allait le faire, et la rougeur sur sa peau pâle s'accentua.

Ils restèrent assit silencieusement, les deux ne regardant rien en particulier, mais se jetant des coups d'œil. Finalement Zack cassa le silence, ressentant une douleur sourde à la poitrine en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. **« - Alors, tu vas aller étudier en Allemagne ? » **Il y pensait depuis que Vincent l'avait mentionné, et ça lui pesait sur le cœur.

**« - Oh ça… »**

**« - Ouais, c'est une occasion stupéfiante, hein ? » **Fit Zack en levant les yeux vers lui et souriant, mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment à l'intérieur.

**« - Oui mais… » **Commença Cloud.

**« - Tu es vraiment bon, Cloud, je veux dire qu'un type allemand vient jusqu'ici pour t'entendre jouer et tu as quelqu'un qui est près à payer pour toi pour que tu ailles étudier là-bas, combien de fois cela arrive-t-il dans une vie ? » **Zack ne pouvait pas croire qu'il disait ça…

**« - Tu crois que je devrais y aller ? » **Demanda Cloud, semblant petit et effrayé sur ce canapé, le téléphone fortement serré dans ses mains.

Avec une désinvolture forcée, Zack répondit : **« - Bon sang ouais, je veux dire, tu n'as plus de travail maintenant et tu as la possibilité d'aller en Europe, la terre mère de la musique, pour aller étudier. Tu pourrais devenir un célèbre pianiste. » **Les mots suivants qui quittèrent la bouche de Zack écorchèrent leurs deux cœurs : **« - Il n'y a rien qui te retiens ici. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était du sérieux entre nous où n'importe quoi. »**

Les doigts de Cloud laissèrent tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux. Il y eut un lourd silence entre eux, avant que finalement, Cloud ne parle. **« - Non, je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas. » **Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer sa douleur, Cloud se leva. **« - Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis vraiment fatigué. »**

Le brun fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la douleur sur le visage de Cloud. **« - Ouais bien sûr. Bon, je vais te laisser alors. » **Zack abandonna Cloud ici et se dépêcha de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui avant que l'envie de se rétracter sur ce qu'il venait de dire ne soit trop forte.

Cloud était complètement dévasté et alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Un Valium serait le bien venu immédiatement, une boite entière. Donc sa plus grande peur était réelle, Zack s'amusait seulement avec lui. La compétition s'était avéré inutile, il se retrouvait à nouveau sans rien. Il écouta le crépitement de la pluie contre la fenêtre, c'était un son approprié à sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Zack referma la porte de son propre appartement derrière lui. **« - Putain. » **Jura-t-il à voix basse, de peur que Cloud l'entende. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé ses retrouvailles avec Cloud. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa putain de confession ? **« - Putain. » **Répéta-t-il en envoyant valdinguer au sol tout ce qui se trouvait sur le comptoir avec colère, les objets tombant bruyamment au sol. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux.

Comment était-il supposé avouer à Cloud ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ? S'il le faisait, Cloud n'irait jamais en Allemagne. Il resterait ici, travaillant dans un magasin de musique où quelque chose dans ce genre. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec lui s'il le retenait égoïstement Cloud, l'empêchant de tenter d'essayer de mener une grande carrière ? Il n'était pas la seule personne qui croyait au talent de Cloud, il y avait Vincent et le type allemand, ces deux-là savaient ce qu'ils faisaient en parlant d'envoyer Cloud là-bas.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour Zack et il se détestait de faire ça à Cloud.

_A suivre…_


	8. The face of Lost Pride

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 8 : The face of Lost Pride**

**By vulgar shudder**

Les jours qui suivirent furent durs pour tous les deux, en dépit des quelques tentatives pour faire 'comme avant'. Cloud restait froid et distant et Zack avait l'impression de faire des efforts pour sauvegarder les apparences. Ils étaient en train de manger en silence sur la petite table de Cloud dans la cuisine. C'était un plat de pâtes et le seul son qui emplissait la pièce était celui de la mastication et le raclement occasionnel des couverts sur les assiettes.

Finalement, Cloud parla : **« - J'ai rencontré Vincent aujourd'hui… il veut toujours que j'aille en Allemagne. »**

Zack mâcha lentement sa bouchée, prenant le temps de penser, avant d'avaler. **« - Oh ouais ? »**

**« - Je crois que je vais accepter d'y aller. » **Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack, attendant une quelconque réaction de ce dernier.

Zack garda les yeux fixé sur la nourriture, en dépit de son désintérêt pour son appétit. Son cœur se serrait. **« - Ca va être si calme. » **Il leva les yeux vers Cloud, lui offrant son meilleur sourire.

Aucun des deux ne voulait en dire plus maintenant et ils terminèrent leur repas. Zack se saisit d'une serviette en coton et s'essuya la bouche. Comment avaient-ils pu se soucier de mettre ça sur la table ?

**« - Je pars à la fin du mois. » **Annonça finalement Cloud.

Cela réussit à choqué Zack plus fortement. **« - De ce mois ? C'est bientôt. »** Bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y était attendu, même s'il ne savait pas si il aurait eu assez de temps pour régler ce malaise entre eux.

**« - Ouais, je vais devoir mettre fin à mon bail, emballer tout ce que j'emporte, vendre le piano… » **Lui dit Cloud alors qu'il rassemblait leurs couverts.

**« - Vendre ton piano ? Mais tu as payé une fortune pour ça… » **S'exclama Zack, trop assommé pour se lever.

**« - Où pourrais-je le mettre ? Je n'ai pas confiance aux garde-meubles. » **Répondit Cloud avec un haussement d'épaule apathique, se déplaçant jusqu'à l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Zack réfléchit un moment, avant de se lever pour s'approcher de Cloud.** « - Et si je le gardais ? » **Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Cloud vende le piano… il y avait tant de souvenir pour eux et s'il le gardait, ce serait comme garder une petite partie de Cloud.

Le blond s'arrêta de nettoyer les plats, mais ne se retourna pas. Zack était très près, s'il se penchait en arrière ils pourraient se toucher. **« - Que ferais-tu d'un piano… » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Bien, je pourrais peut-être apprendre à jouer ou autre… » **Zack essaya de rationaliser son offre. **« - C'est comme un loyer, il peut rester ici si je peux l'utiliser. »**

Cloud sembla y réfléchir avant d'hausser de nouveau les épaules, reportant son attention sur les plats. **« - Si tu le veux vraiment. »**

**« - Ouais… » **Dit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux posaient sur les mèches blondes qui balayait le cou du jeune homme. Normalement, quand Cloud faisait la vaisselle, il restait là, le faisant rire pour le distraire, un peu petit jeu avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses.

Cette fois, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud et eut l'impression que les muscles de ce dernier se tendaient. Il ne pouvait pas résister, il se colla contre son dos et embrassa doucement la peau douce de son cou.

Mais Cloud se détacha. **« - Arrête. » **Fut tout de qu'il dit, faiblement.

Zack s'éloigna respectueusement, se sentant coupable en sachant qu'il blessait Cloud. C'était de sa faute de toute façon, avec son attitude actuelle il venait lui-même de bêtement briser le ciment de leur relation.

Donc, il l'aida à essuyer et ranger la vaisselle. Il était déchiré entre le fait de rester pour essayer de tirer le meilleur parti de son temps avec Cloud, mais le malaise rendait tout ça insupportable de toute façon.

Zack essaya de commencer une conversation d'un air positif. **« - Tu pars une année, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Deux ans, peut-être plus. » **Répondit Cloud sans enthousiasme.

**« - Oh… » **Les épaules de Zack s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il attira Cloud contre lui. **« - Tu passeras bien le temps. » **Il avait besoin de contact autant que Cloud.

Le blond ferma les yeux, cédant cette fois. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Zack, acceptant le geste platonique. N'importe quoi d'autre de beaucoup plus intime n'aurait fait qu'approfondir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Les mots de Zack le réconfortèrent un peu pour le convaincre.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Cloud était plongé dans les préparatifs. C'était tout des frais, son épargne avait presque été vidé au cours des quelques moins sans aucun revenu. Mais Vincent payait pour son billet d'avion et la somme proposée pour ses besoins avait été assez généreuse, donc il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de l'argent une fois à destination.

Il avait vendu la plupart de ses meubles, les seules choses qui avaient été mises dans l'appartement de Zack avait été son étagère et son piano. Louer les services de déménageur de piano avait été cher, et la vente de son piano électrique avait à peine couvert les frais. Zack avait demandé 'comment cela pouvait être aussi dur ?' mais il n'avait lui-même pas réussi à le bouger d'une pièce à une autre.

Zack avait insisté sur le fait de le garder, promettant d'en prendre grand soin et de le garder à bonne température et loin de l'humidité pour préserver le bois de l'instrument. Mais Cloud ne s'inquiétait pas de ça, il lui donnerait presque l'Himalaya. Il l'avait même fait raccorder avant de le lui donner. _Peut-être que cette fille serait impressionné par ça_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

La veille du départ, l'appartement de Cloud était complètement vide, il était donc resté dormir chez Zack. Secrètement, aucun des deux ne dormit, restant tendu l'un l'autre dans le grand lit durant l'entièreté de la nuit.

Zack finissait de se préparer pour aller travaillé et Cloud buvait un café, sa valise bouclée et l'attendant. Mais l'atmosphère était lourde entre eux.

**« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » **Demanda Zack, enfilant une veste noire, allant de paire avec le costard-cravate qu'il portait pour son travail.

Cloud secoua la tête. Il ne serait pas capable d'endurer les encouragements joyeux et l'adieu de Zack alors qu'il monterait dans l'avion qui l'emmènerait en Europe.

Zack mit ses mains sur ses hanches, il devait aller travailler mais il ne voulait pas. **« - Bien, tu m'enverras des nouvelles n'est-ce pas, des mails ou autre. Et je t'appellerais quand je le pourrais… »**

Et le fait de se dire que Cloud serait absent pour une longue période ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Cloud resta impassible, regardant fixement le fond de sa tasse.

**« - Alors… c'est… » **Balbutia Zack, retardant le moment où il devrait le quitter. Il s'approcha alors de Cloud, le fit se lever et l'enserra dans une forte étreinte. **« - Tu feras attention, ok. Tu as été un ami génial. » **C'était la vérité, mais seulement une partie.

Zack s'attarda un peu longtemps dans son faux-semblant d'étreinte 'amicale' et il essaya de rendre l'étreinte plus virile en donnant une claque dans le dos de Cloud alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**« - Aie un bon vol. Et devient une étoile. » **Dit le brun en reculant vers la porte, il sourit et agita la main, il se tourna ensuite pour sortir. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il permit à son visage de perdre sa joie habituelle et posa le front contre la porte.

Sa main tenait encore la poignée et il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le faire.

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Cloud se sentait engourdi et trouble. Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais apparemment Zack ne voulait pas qu'il reste. Il alla au piano et s'assit. Il n'avait pas joué depuis la compétition, mais c'était son au revoir à ça. Il posa les mains sur les touches et joua pour ce qui pourrait être la dernière fois. Ryuichi Sakamoto, _Joyeux Noel M. Lawrence_. Un compositeur moderne, c'était triste et rempli de désir. Mais alors qu'il jouait la musique, il pensa, si Zack voulait qu'il soit célèbre, alors il essaierait d'être le pianiste le plus célèbre. Même s'il devait tuer. Peut-être qu'alors, il serait assez bon pour Zack.

Zack de son côté, fut distrait par les notes de musique provenant de l'appartement et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent pour écouter. Au cours du jeu, il réalisa à quel point Cloud devait être triste, c'était un air obsédant mais c'était le mieux pour eux deux. Sa détermination s'agrandit à mesure que la musique défilait. Il écouta jusqu'à ce que Cloud ait fini et lâcha la poignée de la porte. S'il retournait à l'intérieur ou allait avec lui à l'aéroport, il ne serait pas capable de mettre ça à exécution et ruinerait la carrière de Cloud, ainsi qu'un avenir stable et la reconnaissance de son talent.

* * *

Zack lança un coup d'œil à la petite pendule murale face à son bureau pour la milliardième fois. _Cloud doit être en train d'enregistrer ses bagages maintenant,_ pensa-t-il.

Il tapota son stylo sur le bureau en un rythme agité. Le téléphone sonna et il l'ignora, permettant à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre l'appel.

Pouvait-il vraiment permettre aux choses de se terminer comme ça ? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Il s'était répété les raisons un milliard de fois, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il souffrait et savait que Cloud souffrait terriblement aussi.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'horloge, deux minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait regardé et il imagina une femme du bureau des enregistrements dire le baratin de sécurité à un Cloud au regard lugubre.

Zack se leva brusquement de son bureau, attrapant sa veste. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ça à exécution, il avait besoin de dire à Cloud qu'il l'attendrait peu importe combien de temps il partirait.

**« - Wedge ! » **Appela-t-il en direction du bureau voisin, tapotant ses poches pour vérifier si son portefeuille était bien là.

**« - Ouais ? » **Répondit une voix.

**« - J'ai une urgence personnelle, ne laisse pas le serveur planter. » **Dit-il alors qu'il se précipitait vers les ascenseurs.

Il passa en courant les portes de verre de l'entrée principale, pensant à ses choix. Prendre le métro exigerait de s'arrêtait à toutes les stations qu'il y aurait sur le chemin de l'aéroport, il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de temps.

**« - Taxi ! » **Appela-t-il en voyant un taxi le dépasser. Heureusement, ce dernier s'arrêta, permettant à Zack de monter à l'intérieur. **« - A l'aéroport et faites vite je dois y être avant quatorze heures trente. » **Le conducteur fit un signe de tête et ils se faufilèrent en trompe parmi la circulation de la journée.

Zack attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, et tapa le numéro de Cloud. il posa l'appareil contre son oreille, attendant la tonalité. Mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie vocale disant que le téléphone était hors réseau ou éteint. **« - Putain. » **Maudit-il à haute voix, en refermant le clapet avec frustration.

**« - Vous avez un avion à prendre ? » **Demanda le conducteur, leurs yeux se rencontrant via le rétroviseur interne.

**« - Non. » **Dit Zack, se disant que ça serait le trajet en taxi le plus long de sa vie. **« - J'ai besoin de dire à quelqu'un quelque chose. »**

**« - Ah, une fille. » **Dit le conducteur avec bienveillance.

Vive la maladresse des pronoms. **« - Quelque chose comme ça… »**

**« - Jolie ? »**

Zack soupira. **« - Blonde, les yeux les plus clairs qu'il y ait… et c'est la personne la plus douce, la plus douée que j'ai rencontré. » **_Mec Zack, tu es nul, _pensa-t-il.

Le conducteur siffla alors qu'ils prenaient un virage. **« - Je suppose que je peux voir pourquoi vous dépenser plus de 100$ pour un trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. »**

**« - Croyez-moi, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je suis sur le point de libérer. » **Dit Zack en regardant la ville défiler par la fenêtre.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'aéroport, Zack lança une liasse de billet sur le siège avant et bondit hors de la voiture. **« - Bonne chance. » **Entendit-il dans son dos, mais il était pressé.

Il sprinta dans le bâtiment des terminus, esquivant les gens et les chariots à baguage, se dirigeant vers les embarquements. Ses chaussures grincèrent sur le sol alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant le panneau indiquant les départs, regardant frénétiquement l'étalage numérique.

AA1890F BERLIN 1505, porte d'embarquement numéro 14.

Merde, il regarda sa montre. Ils monteraient bientôt. Il se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers la porte d'embarquement indiquée. C'était un grand aéroport international et quand il arriva, il y avait une longue file de gens attendant de passer la sécurité.

Bon sang, il n'avait pas le temps. Il s'approcha des gardes de la sécurité. **« - Ecoutez, je sais que c'est fou mais il y a quelqu'un là-dedans à qui je dois parler ! »**

L'homme de la sécurité le regarda froidement. **« - Entrez s'il vous plait dans la file et préparer votre passeport et votre carte d'embarquement, Monsieur. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas de carte d'embarquement. » **Leur dit Zack, et les gens derrière lui commencèrent à s'impatienter.

**« - Alors vous ne pouvez pas passez. » **Lui dit-on froidement et l'autre homme se détourna pour parler dans un talkie-walkie.

**« - Alors allez le chercher, appelez-le via le haut-parleur ou autre ! Allez s'il vous plait, c'est urgent ! » **S'écria Zack, ressemblant sans doute à un fou qui essayait de forcer le passage.

**« - Calmez-vous monsieur. » **Un autre homme de la sécurité les avait rejoints et ils bloquèrent l'accès à la porte.

**« - Bon sang mais je ne suis pas un putain de terroriste ! J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un ! » **Dit Zack sans réfléchir.

Il y eu un silence autour de lui et Zack se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire, l'un des deux mots qu'il fallait éviter de prononcer dans un aéroport, le premier étant le mot bombe. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un le percuter brusquement, lui coupant la respiration au passage, et le plaquer au sol, tordant ses bras douloureusement dans son dos.

Plusieurs personnes le maitrisaient et il sentit un métal froid autour de ses poignets. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit deux hommes de la police équipés de gilet pare-balles et armés de mitrailleuses. Quand étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il y avait une terrible méprise et Zack cessa de se débattre, laissant sa tête retomber contre le sol, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de s'opposer à l'arrestation.

La sécurité sembla satisfaite de sa coopération et le remit sur ses pieds.

Les policiers le regardèrent de haut en bas. **« - Suivez-nous. » **Et ils le tirèrent doucement par le bras pour l'emmener.

**« - Merde. Merde. Merde. » **Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'embarquement, regardant au-delà des détecteur de métal et des machines à rayon X. Cloud était quelque part par là, quelque part où il ne pouvait pas le voir. **« - CLOUD STRIFE ! » **Cria-t-il, essayant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-delà des gens. **« - JE T'AIME ! » **Il espérait à un miracle et que Cloud puisse l'entendre, avant qu'il ne fût poussé par un des policiers, la foule s'écartant du passage de l'homme fou.

Cloud était malheureusement trop loin de la porte, se préparant à monter à bord de l'engin et donnant sa carte d'embarquement à une hôtesse de l'air. Il était trop tard pour entendre la déclaration de Zack.

* * *

Zack passa les doubles portes d'entrée du service de sécurité, suivit de près par Aerith.

**« - Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que je te ferais sortir d'une garde à vue en prison. »**

Zack lui lança un regard noir. **« - Tu ne m'as pas tiré d'affaire, je n'ai même pas été arrêté. Tu es juste venu confirmer que j'étais bien un idiot malade d'amour plutôt qu'un extrémiste fondamental. » **Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes et en sortit une. **« - On m'a seulement donné un avertissement. » **Dit-il en mettant sa cigarette à la bouche. Maintenant, où diable était son briquet…

**« - Ok, mais vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là en criant et en hurlant ? » **Demanda-t-elle, en le suivant de près alors qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte de l'aéroport et marchaient vers la station de métro. C'était le crépuscule déjà, les journées étaient plus longue à cette période de l'année.

Zack trouva finalement son briquet et alluma sa cigarette pour prendre une profonde bouffé dont il avait eu désespérément besoin. **« - Non, c'était pas ça ! Bon, j'ai crié un peu mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer… » **Cela lui paraissait évidement maintenant, après quelques heures dans une cellule.

**« - Ok, maintenant ce gars… » **Commença Aerith.

**« - Son nom est Cloud… » **Lui dit Zack, elle lui avait rendu un grand service en venant jusqu'ici et il supposait qu'il devait bien lui dire tout. **« - Et il vient de partir faire ses études à l'étranger pour deux ans, c'est un pianiste, un grand. »**

Aerith voulait des détails. **« - Donc, tu voulais le supplier de ne pas partir ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. « **- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… je l'aurais empêché d'accomplir de grande choses… je voulais juste qu'il sache que je… » **Il s'interrompit, il était homosexuel mais cela ne signifiait pas que parler de sentiment intime était plus facile. **« - … l'attendrais. »**

**« - C'est si romantique. » **Fit Aerith en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine, conquise par l'idée.

Zack prit une bouffé de cigarette, incapable de lever les yeux du sol. **« - Pas vraiment, j'ai été horrible avec lui durant ces dernière semaine parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il refuse d'y aller à cause de moi, je ne pouvais pas le retenir… »**

**« - Ah, un martyr aussi. » **Fit-elle remarqué, et il eu l'impression à son ton qu'elle lui disait à demi-mot qu'il avait été stupide.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda, la cigarette brûlant au bout de ses doigts. **« - Crois-tu qu'il me pardonnera ? Je veux dire, quand il reviendra, crois-tu que je pourrais le retrouver ? »**

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant à sa réponse. **« - J'espère vraiment. »**

Ce n'était pas une réponse très encourageante, surtout de la part d'une grande romantique comme Aerith. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette dans le caniveau avec agacement. **« - Je suis fichu, qu'importe ce que je fais. » **Il venait de s'imposer deux ans d'agonie, sans garantie que Cloud ressentirait quelque chose pour lui quant il reviendrait.

_A suivre…_


	9. Fulfilled Desire

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****9 : Fulfilled Desire**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud regagna son dortoir vide, posant son sac de cours sur le bureau. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les salles de classe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tard ou qu'il soit fatigué. Il y avait peu d'autre chose à faire, alors il se plongeait dans la musique.

Pour être honnête, il avait détesté chaque moment de ces six derniers mois passés. Tout était si dur et froid ici, l'architecture, le climat, la langue, les gens. Tout était si ordonné et clinique. A part pour les queues, personne n'avait un concept d'attente en ligne.

Bien sûr, la ville était belle, pleine d'histoire et de culture… mais le gothique, il avait peu d'intérêt pour ça.

Son allemand était nul, rendant tout plus difficile. Il prenait des cours fournis par l'école, mais c'était juste une autre chose à faire pour s'occuper. Il pouvait se débrouiller chaque jour des choses qu'on lui disait et les leçons personnelles de musique étaient parfaites parce que la plupart des professeurs parlaient plus ou moins anglais. Les activités en groupe étaient inutiles cependant, il sautait la plupart d'entre eux pour pouvoir s'exercer tout seul ou juste dormir.

Les autres étudiants étaient tous de brillants génies musicaux. Il y avait même quelques gosses en cours avec lui et leurs capacités naturelles le dépassaient de loin, même s'il n'avait joué que DEUX FOIS durant toutes leurs vies. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'oreille parfaite pour crier tout haut que tout ne semblait pas juste.

Le fait de revenir dans la vie étudiante s'avérait dur aussi, il avait travaillé pendant deux ans, avec la liberté du temps et de l'argent qu'il gagnait. Il s'était habitué à jouer n'importe quand. Il jouait ce qu'il aimait quand il le voulait, il avait joué pour rendre Zack heureux, mais tout avait changé ici.

Il ne s'était pas socialisé, donc il jouait mécaniquement tout ce qui était demandé et s'entrainait des heures durant avec monotonie. Il s'était amélioré, mais il se sentait bien en-dessous du niveau de tout le monde, et il était impossible à rattraper à ce stade.

Cloud s'installa et posa une bouteille de soda à côté de son diner, un sandwich qu'il avait acheté. Il ne pouvait même pas faire de cuisine pour lui-même sans devoir aller à la cuisine commune et être forcé de partager avec quelqu'un.

Il fit rouler son cou et ses épaules, essayant de faire disparaître les crampes à force de rester assit au piano si longtemps. Cloud alluma son ordinateur portable, et relut les cours d'aujourd'hui. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête rien que de les regarder.

Il y eut un bip et il regarda pour voir qu'il avait un message.

_PuppyDog_Zack : __**Yo, retour tardif ?**_

Cloud abandonna ses notes pour pouvoir taper à l'ordinateur. En dépit de leur séparation glaciale, Zack gardait continuellement contact et cela le maintenait sain d'esprit.

_Cloud S. : __**Ouais.**_

Presque immédiatement, il y eut une réponse.

_PuppyDog_Zack : __**Entrainement tardif ?**_

_Cloud S. : __**Oui. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail ?**_

_PuppyDog_Zack : __**J'ai embauché tôt pour travailler sur le serveur ce matin, donc je suis rentré plus tôt.**_

_Cloud S. : __**Ah…**_

Cloud regarda ses réponses boiteuses fixement, mais cela ne semblait pas décontenancer l'autre homme.

_PuppyDog_Zack : __**Tu as du temps pour un appel ?**_

Cloud fixa longuement la question pour ce qui lui semblait une éternité, avant de taper une réponse.

_Cloud S. : __**Bien sûr. Appel dans une minute.**_

Il se leva de sa chaise pour trouver son téléphone portable enterrait quelque part sous quelques livres et feuilles de cours. Il se saisit ensuite de son sandwich et de sa boisson, posant le tout sur le lit dur du dortoir et attendit l'appel. Il commença à manger son diner, en se souvenant des premiers temps ici après son arrivé. Dès qu'il s'était connecté à Internet, Zack lui avait envoyé un e-mail, puis une nuit, quand les fuseaux horaires le leur avait permis, ils avaient pu discuter en ligne. Finalement, Zack lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone.

Il avait été surpris par la demande, mais avait été incapable de refuser. Zack avait semblé si… normal, parlant de l'Allemagne, de l'école… mais juste sa voix rassurante lui avait fait oublier pendant quelques instants qu'il l'avait laissé.

Quand le téléphone sonna finalement, il décrocha. **« - Salut. » **Dit-il de lui-même.

**« - Salut. » **Répondit Zack à l'autre bout de la ligne internationale, ils avaient de la chance que c'était clair. **« - Comment vas-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Fatigué. » **Répondit Cloud, finissant son sandwich et s'allongea sur le lit pour continuer à parler confortablement.

**« - Tu travailles dur ? »**

**« - Ouais… » **Répondit vaguement Cloud, il travaillait dur parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à part devenir célèbre parce que Zack le voulait.

Cloud roula sur le côté, un silence tombant entre eux, comme ça arrivait fréquemment. Le plus jeune écouta soigneusement et il fut certain d'avoir entendu un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Tu t'occupe de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Zack et Cloud pensa qu'il pouvait être vraiment inquiet.

**« - Je viens de finir de mangé. » **Fit-il en réponse à la question de Zack.

**« - Bien… bien. » **Un autre silence et Cloud avait l'impression que ses yeux se fermaient légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de mettre fin à l'appel et quand il avait avoué gaspiller l'argent de Zack avec son silence, le brun lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il appelait via Internet et donc que le prix était moins important. _**Sois aussi silencieux que tu veux,**_ lui avait dit Zack.

Pelotonné sur le lit avec le téléphone serré fortement contre son oreille, il repensa à ces nuits qu'il avait passé en étant pelotonné contre Zack.

**« - Cloud… » **La voix de Zack le réveilla quelque peu.

**« - Ouais ? » **Demanda le blond, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

**« - Tu as des vacances le mois prochain, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda prudemment Zack.

Cela réveilla complètement Cloud et il roula sur le dos, posant un bras à travers ses yeux. **« - Ouais, mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour rentrer. » **Il serait comme Harry Potter dans les dortoirs à ce moment-là de l'année.

**« - Bien… » **Zack semblait réticent à dire son idée. **« - Tu serais d'accord pour que je vienne ? »**

Cloud sentit son estomac se tordre. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Bien je n'ai jamais été en Europe, ce serait… génial. » **Fit Zack, camouflant la vraie raison.

Il y eut une autre pause entre eux, mais cette fois c'était parce qu'il pensait. Il se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, la maladresse.

Mais le temps était un magnifique guérisseur et s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il voulait voir, c'était Zack. Il passerait à nouveau par la douleur de la séparation si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait le voir. **« - Bien sûr. » **Dit-il doucement à Zack.

On pouvait entendre le soulagement à travers la ligne téléphonique. **« - Ah, génial ! Envoie-moi tes dates de vacances par e-mail et je pose mes congés et je me procure le billet d'avion et j'arrive… » **S'exclama Zack, vraiment excité.

En vérité, Cloud l'était également. **« - Je le ferais. » **Une chance de voir Zack, cela semblait irréel après ces six derniers mois. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du téléphone, essayant de contenir son anticipation.

Zack parla de certains de ses plans, avant de dériver sur le travail, les jeux d'ordinateur… il faisait en grande partie la conversation mais il était de bonne humeur. Cloud écouta sa voix, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. Il était vraiment fatigué et finit par s'endormir.

Quand les occasionnelles réponses murmurées arrêtèrent de provenir du téléphone, Zack arrêta sa conversation et écouta la respiration calme qui lui indiquait que Cloud s'était endormir. Il soupira et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise pour regarder fixement le plafond. Il écouta un moment, avant de dire doucement : **« - Bonne nuit, Cloud… » **Et il raccrocha.

Il fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait revoir Cloud à nouveau et il ne pouvait plus attendre.

_**

* * *

**_

Cloud était assit dans le vestibule de l'hôtel, se tordant inconsciemment les mains. C'était la saison des fêtes, et naturellement c'était l'effervescence. Aujourd'hui était le jour d'arrivé de Zack, il passerait ensuite les deux prochaines semaines avec lui. Il pouvait à peine croire que cela arrivait, il trouvait ça trop facile. Il s'était attendu à ce que Zack annule, qu'il trouve mieux à faire, que c'était trop cher ou autre chose. Mais il arrivait finalement.

Pour une quelconque raison, Zack lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de le rencontrer à l'aéroport, disant qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cet endroit pour leurs retrouvailles. Juste de l'attendre dans le hall de son hôtel.

Il avait été surpris par le choix d'hôtel de Zack, il était somptueux et confortable, plus qu'un simple hôtel. Il paierait beaucoup pour ça, et il savait combien le voyage entier coûtait.

Cloud était arrivé tôt et avait réussi à trouver une chaise faisant face à l'entrée principale. Trouvant une piste sur son MP3, il posa les mains sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de la musique qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. C'était _Fugue_ n° _12_ en _fa mineur_ de Bach, un de ses nombreux devoir de vacances. Il commençait vraiment à être malade de Bach et de ses mélodies polyphoniques…

Le vol de Zack était en avance et il avait eu de la chance avec le transport et la circulation. Il avait prit un taxi pour aller à l'hôtel et entra avec ses bagages. Il était fatigué, mais l'excitation lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Il espérait Dieu que Cloud serait heureux de le voir, il avait cru au début qu'il ne serait jamais d'accord pour le voir. Mais sa persistance l'avait gardé dans la vie de Cloud, même si c'était le redouté 'juste des amis'. C'était mieux que rien.

Zack se dirigea vers le comptoir pour confirmer la réservation où on lui donna une clé et il se tourna en direction des ascenseurs. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette familière installée dans le hall et son cœur s'emballa. C'était Cloud, il était déjà là.

Nerveusement, il s'approcha de Cloud qui ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il portait des écouteurs et ses doigts bougeaient en rythme sur ses genoux. Il était perdu dans un autre monde, s'exerçant dans sa tête.

Zack s'approcha doucement et se pencha pour atteindre le fil d'un des écouteurs. Il tira pour le lui retirer. **« - Hé. » **Fit-il doucement pour faire savoir sa présence au-delà de la musique qui résonnait à travers l'écouteur.

Les yeux de Cloud s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il vit Zack lui sourire. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir lorsqu'ils se reverrait de nouveau, mais Cloud fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Il se leva, passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui pour une étreinte inéluctable. Cloud enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Zack, fermant fortement les yeux, ayant peur que le jeune homme disparaisse.

Zack avait été surpris par la force de la réaction de Cloud et il hésita, se disant qu'il devrait encore garder ses distances. Mais il pouvait au moins permettre cela à Cloud et il passa ses bras autour de la silhouette étroite de Cloud. il avait maigri, nota-t-il avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, tournant la tête pour sentir les cheveux blonds.

A contrecœur, Zack se détacha, mais ils étaient dans un hall bondé. **« - Allez viens, allons dans ma chambre. » **Dit-il en empoignant ses bagages.

Cloud fit un signe de tête et suivit Zack, l'aidant à porter quelques sacs. Ils atteignirent la chambre de Zack et le brun les fit entrer avec la clé magnétique. C'était une chambre agréable, avec un lit double et il resta près de la porte.

Ils se regardèrent, pas sûr de comment commencer l'un avec l'autre. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Zack qui brisa la glace. **« - Hé, pas mal. » **Fit-il remarquer en regardant le décor.

Cloud acquiesça de la tête, les mots semblant lui faire défaut. Zack soupira. **« - Je me sens sale après le voyage en avion, je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi. » **Il posa une valise sur le lit, l'ouvrit et en retira quelques vêtements de rechange avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, et bientôt, le son de l'eau se fit entendre.

Cloud alla s'asseoir au bord de lui, patientant. Cela dut être la douche la plus rapide de l'histoire car Zack réapparu avec un pantalon et une chemise déboutonnée, les cheveux mouillés et repoussé en arrière.

Il sourit à Cloud et alla s'installer derrière lui, l'enserrant dans une étreinte. **« - Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque plus de six mois, tu sais ! »**

Cloud se laissa allé contre lui, permettant à Zack de garder ses bras autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, Zack semblait juste avoir un contact, sentir réellement le corps près de lui. **« - Je sais… » **Dit-il doucement, levant les yeux au plafond. **« - T'ai-je manqué… ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Zack hésita un moment, devait-il lui dire ? Mais il ne voulait pas mentir. **« - Oui. » **Plus que n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait pas demander à Cloud la même question, il savait la réponse et l'entendre de sa bouche serait seulement pénible.

Cloud ferma les yeux à sa réponse, acceptant la sécurité que Zack lui offrait à cet instant. Le brun regarda son visage, les mèches blondes s'y trouvant. Cloud semblait épuisé. **« - Cloud… » **Demanda-t-il, repoussant quelques mèches du visage du pianiste. **« - Peux-tu rester avec moi ici ce soir… » **Quand les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement pour regarder Zack, il ajouta rapidement : **« - Je veux dire, il est tard pour retourner maintenant à ton dortoir… » **Il se sentait coupable en sachant de quoi il devait avoir l'air. **« - Je ne parle pas de sexe, juste… tu sembles fatigué. » **S'expliqua-t-il.

Le bleu inébranlable le regarda fixement, semblant essayer de lire son âme. **« - Je suis fatigué. » **Admit Cloud.

**« - Je le suis aussi, le décalage horaire est un calvaire, je dors presque depuis ces six dernières heures, et je ne pense pas avoir la force de tenir une conversation immédiatement. » **Zack rigola doucement. Mais il voulait parler.

**« - Alors… dormons. » **Fit Cloud, en se débarrassant de ses vêtements pour ne garder que son tee-shirt et son caleçon. Zack se leva pour aller éteindre les lumières tandis que Cloud se glissait sous les couvertures.

Zack se rappela de leur dernière nuit ensemble, et se demanda si ça serait pareil. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter car il sentit une main se posait timidement sur la sienne et il entremêla leurs doigts. Puis, quand il sentit le blond se pelotonner sous son menton, il passa son autre bras autour de son corps. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il s'endorme, mais il ne lâcherait pas Cloud de la nuit.

_**

* * *

**_

Cloud remua dans le lit, étendant la main mais ne sentant rien. Il se redressa avec confusion, seulement pour voir que Zack était déjà habillé et installé à la petite table à mangé, les pieds posé sur une seconde chaise. Il avait une console de jeu dans les mains et le reste d'un petit déjeuner continental se trouvait devant lui. Les yeux de Zack se posèrent sur lui quand il entendit un mouvement en provenance du lit avant de retourner à son jeu. **« - Yo, tu as dormi comme une masse, il est presque midi. Désolé, j'étais affamé alors j'ai commandé le petit-déjeuner. Le café doit être froid maintenant. »**

Cloud sortit de dessous les draps et marcha à pas feutrés vers la table, s'asseyant sur la chaise où Zack avait posé les pieds, ce dernier les ayant retirés pour lui laisser la place. Le brun posa sa console, il avait évidemment perdu et avait éteint le jeu avec agacement.

Le blond se servit une tasse de café et but à petite gorgée sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était froid. Zack rigola. **« - Mec, tu es toujours pas réveillé tant que tu n'as pas bu ta première tasse de café. Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »**

Cloud avala une autre gorgée de café noir. **« - … Bien sûr. »**

Ils firent des choses touristique, visitèrent Thomaskirche (NdT : En français on l'appelle l'Eglise Saint-Thomas, j'ai laissé le terme allemand parce que ils sont justement en Allemagne.) célèbre pour avoir été l'endroit où Bach fut maître de chapelle, puis allèrent flâner dans un marché de Noel où ils goutèrent beaucoup de produit locaux chaud. Puis, Zack voulut essayer les bières allemandes et ils étaient tard quand ils regagnèrent l'hôtel. Ils étaient tous les deux légèrement éméchés.

Cloud était silencieux, mais Zack parlait assez pour deux. Comme au bon vieux temps. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le hall de l'hôtel, Zack riant pour une raison inconnue et essayant ensuite de se taire. La question si Cloud voulait rester à l'hôtel ou pas ne se posa jamais, c'était devenu un fait.

Zack finit finalement par trouver la clé magnétique et ils entrèrent tous les deux, se débarrassant de leurs écharpes et de leurs manteaux. **« - Il fait froid ici, Cloudy. »**

Le blond leva la tête vers lui en entendant le surnom. **« - Cloudy ? » **La bière ayant quelque peu déliée sa langue.

**« - Ouais… Cloudy… » **Zack rigola de nouveau en tombant sur le lit. **« J'aime bien t'appeler Cloudy… » **Ses paroles étaient étouffées par le matelas.

Cloud le rejoignit, rampant pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il regarda Zack, regardant son corps se soulever au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

**« - Merci… » **Dit-il finalement. **« - Merci d'être venu… »**

Quand Zack tourna la tête pour regarder Cloud, un peu de sa jovialité avait quitté son visage. Il savait que peu importe combien il se sentait bien immédiatement, il savait ce qui allait arriver dans deux semaines et il était triste d'avoir à laisser Cloud. Alors, ce voyage était entièrement égoïste, mais il avait besoin de le voir. **« - Ce n'est rien. » **Dit-il, d'un air un peu coupable.

Non, ce n'était pas rien pour Cloud. il tendit la main pour écarter quelques mèches noires du visage de Zack, ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Du bout de ses doigts, il toucha alors son visage, caressant sa joue.

Zack semblait incapable de bouger et les doigts de Cloud passèrent derrière sa nuque, et il l'attira plus près pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il fallut une seconde à Zack pour répondre, avant que ses yeux ne se ferme et qu'il participe à ce doux baiser. Son bras glissa autour de la taille de Cloud et leur baiser s'approfondit, et les dernières effluves de bières disparurent de leurs esprit.

Il aurait été si facile de se laisser emporter, mais Zack rompit leur baiser, frottant leur deux nez l'un contre l'autre. **« - Cloud… » **Dit-il incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, se concentrant plutôt quelque part sur leurs poitrines. **« - Tu ne dois pas faire ça… »**

Ils se tenaient toujours enlacés et Cloud ne s'écarta. **« - Et si je le veux ? »**

Les yeux de Zack se soulevèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Cloud, et se perdit dans un regard suppliant auquel il ne put résister. Il prit le visage de Cloud au creux de ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent voracement, comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu.

Cela faisait trop longtemps, trop de nuit vide de désir. Les vêtements furent enlevés et les corps explorés de nouveau comme si c'était la première fois. Il y avait une intensité et une passion dans leurs mouvements qui n'était pas présente durant leurs insouciantes nuits de sexe, comme si c'était dans une autre vie.

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux et restèrent l'un contre l'autre, en sueur et sale. Cloud se blottit contre sa poitrine et s'endormit. Zack quant à lui resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps, alors qu'il réalisé dans quoi ils s'étaient fourrés tous les deux. Les choses avaient changés depuis le temps où ils pouvaient se voir n'importe quant, et il voulait vraiment dire à Cloud ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire et partir ensuite. Ce serait plus cruel que tout.

_A suivre…_


	10. The Burden of Truth

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre ****10 : The Burden of Truth**

**By vulgar shudder**

Durant la semaine qui précéda Noël, ils furent inséparables, comme s'ils étaient des amis en vacances. Ils se baladaient dans la ville, passaient leurs soirées dans des bars ou dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un goût du bon vieux temps avait été capturé, mais alors que les jours avançaient, la terreur augmentait. Chaque moment passé les rapprochait du départ de Zack.

Mais c'était le jour de Noel et il n'y avait rien pour les occuper. Tout était fermé, alors Zack avait eu l'idée d'aller visiter le dortoir de Cloud. Le blond avait rechigné au début, mais Zack avait insisté et Cloud s'était alors rappelé qu'il avait un cadeau pour Zack là-bas de toute façon.

Donc il l'avait conduit à la résidence universitaire qui était à deux pas du conservatoire. C'était ici que la plupart des étudiants internationaux logés et Cloud trouvait cela pratique. Ce serait trop d'embêtement et de frais d'avoir son propre appartement.

Le concierge les salua alors qu'ils entraient et les laissa passer. Cloud était un adulte donc il ne ressemblait pas à un garçon de seize ans qui ramenait une fille dans sa chambre. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides, leurs pas résonnèrent. **« - Il n'y a vraiment personne ici ? » **Demanda Zack, suivant le blond de près.

**« - Il doit rester une ou deux personnes… la plupart des gens sont rentrés chez eux ou sont partis en vacances. » **Quelle personne sainte d'esprit resterait dans cet endroit ? Bien, Cloud l'aurait fait si Zack n'était pas venu le voir. **« - C'est là. » **Dit-il à Zack, sortant sa clé pour les faire entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler une chambre typique d'étudiant. Une chambre contenant un lit, un bureau, une armoire et peu d'autres choses. Les livres et les classeurs de notes se trouvaient en tas nets sur le plancher, car il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le bureau ou les étagères. Zack se doutait que cela devait déranger Cloud, le blond étant beaucoup plus rangé que lui.

**« - Mec, ça rappelle des souvenirs ! » **Dit le brun en regardant autour de lui. **« - C'est douillet. »**

**« - Je n'irais pas jusque là… » **Souffla Cloud en s'asseyant sur le lit dur. Son vieil appartement lui manquait. C'était ouvert et spacieux, propre et calme. Mais il n'avait plus d'appartement maintenant, et le peu qu'il n'avait pas vendu était chez Zack.

Zack s'installa sur le lit, derrière lui, se mit sur le dos et regarda fixement le plafond, les bras pliés derrière sa tête. Il voulait voir ce que Cloud avait fixement regardé depuis ces six derniers mois.

**« - Tu as besoin d'une affiche de Che Guevara, et un sac de cents caché quelque part. » **Il réfléchit un instant, **« - Tu n'en as pas, n'est-ce pas ? » **La Hollande, c'était… et bien C'ETAIT CA, en quelque sorte.

Cloud secoua la tête mais ne se tourna pas vers la voix derrière lui. **« - Que faisais-tu durant tes études ? »**

**« - Mmm… » **Zack réfléchit durement, essayant de se rappeler ses vagues souvenirs. **« - Je buvais, baisais, fumais des joints, faisais du sport et jouais aux jeux vidéos… et je n'étudiais vraiment pas beaucoup. L'étudiant typique je présume. »**

Très différent de l'expérience de Cloud, la plupart du temps il étudiait, s'exerçait et essayait de jouer selon les normes de Sephiroth. **« - Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait ce genre de chose… » **Soupira Cloud.

Zack se redressa. **« - Ah allez, tu ne regrettes pas vraiment quatre ans de lésion cérébrale. »**

Cloud haussa doucement les épaules. **« - Ça semblait amusant. »**

**« - Ca y semblait à l'époque, mais tu es en train de faire quelque chose qui…. Vaut mieux. Écoute, il faut mener une vie différente des gens. »** Fit Zack.

Le blond baissa la tête, se dissimulant sous ses mèches. **« - Tu sembles bien avoir réussi… »**

Zack pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de trouver comment répondre. **« - J'ai eu de la chance, mais si je ne le faisais pas, un million d'autre personnes le feraient. Mais personne ne peut être toi, Cloud. »**

_Zack surestime fortement mes capacités encore une fois,_ pensa Cloud.

Le brun sembla remarquer comment leur conversation devenait aigre et il se pencha sur son épaule. **« - Hé, n'est-ce pas Noël aujourd'hui ? Je veux te donner mon cadeau maintenant. »**

Cloud acquiesça lentement, il était curieux de voir ce que Zack lui avait prit et il se tourna sur le lit pour le regarder.

Voyant que le blond était prêt, Zack se redressa pour fouiller dans ses poches. Il attira une des mains de Cloud vers lui et la couvrit des siennes. Quand il retira ses mains, une petite boite en velours se trouvait au creux de sa paume. **« - Ouvre-la. » **Lui dit-il.

Cloud ouvrit avec hésitation l'écrin à bijou et vit à l'intérieur un anneau en argent. Il regarda de plus près et vit le long de l'anneau une gravure stylistique de loup.

Zack observa attentivement le visage de Cloud, essayant de juger sa réaction. Les anneaux étaient des cadeaux symboliques et il ne voulait pas que se soit mal interprété. Où interprété correctement selon le cas. Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait rappelé Cloud. Il l'avait acheté sur une impulsion et quand il était rentré à la maison, il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il voulait que Cloud le porte, peut importe la raison qu'il lui donnait.

**« - Cool, hein ? Le loup. » **Dit Zack, essayant de tirer une réaction de Cloud, qui le regardait fixement et silencieusement. Le moment de vérité. **« - Essais-le. Tes mains sont plus petites que les miennes… »**

Cloud se ressaisit et le fit, l'essayant à sa main gauche. L'anneau alla convenablement à son majeur et il le laissa là, le regardant fixement. **« - Merci. » **Dit-il doucement.

**« - Ca a l'air bon. Mec, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu porter des bijoux, alors ne le porte pas si tu ne le veux pas. » **Fit Zack, essayant de minimiser le cadeau. **« - Et ce n'est qu'une partie de ton cadeau de Noël. »**

Cloud leva les yeux de sa main. **« - Il y a plus ? »**

Zack sourit, dévoilant légèrement ses dents. **« - Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau… mais tu l'aimeras je pense. »**

Le front de Cloud se plissa légèrement dans la confusion. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Zack eut un regard assez tortueux sur le visage alors qu'il descendit du lit, pour se placer entre les genoux de Cloud. Le blond sembla réaliser ce que Zack avait en tête quand il tendit les mains vers la ceinture de son jean. **« - A… attend ! » **Dit-il et les mains de Zack s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il était toujours trop embarrassé pour recevoir des attentions orales de Zack. Cela semblait juste… grossier ? Bizarre ? Pour une quelconque raison, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé recevoir du plaisir quand il ne savait pas si Zack ressentait lui-même quelque chose. Toutes les tentatives précédentes de Zack s'étaient soldées par un refus obstiné et rougissant.

De sa position entre les jambes de Cloud, Zack leva les yeux et fit la moue. **« - Allez, permets-moi de faire ça… » **Dieu, il avait voulu le faire dès le premier jour.

Avec comment étaient les choses en ce moment, Cloud ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à Zack, et ses mains lâchèrent alors le brun. Le sourire de Zack s'agrandit et il poussa Cloud à s'allonger. **« - Détends-toi et apprécie. » **Lui dit-il, libérant le cadeau de son emballage en tissu jean.

Cloud regarda fixement le plafond, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer alors que son membre était libéré et tout de suite recouvert par une chaude bouche mouillée. Zack utilisa tout son savoir-faire pour taquiner l'autre homme. Quand un certain mouvement fit sursauter Cloud et se couvrir la bouche pour étouffer les gémissements sonores de sortir de sa bouche, Zack se retint de glousser.

Finalement, après un certain temps, il sentit Cloud se tendre sous lit et quelques secondes plus tard, il avala sa libération. Il rampa aux côtés de Cloud, en regardant avec amusement son visage rouge et haletant. **« - Si mignon. » **Dit-il au blond.

Cloud regarda le brun, incapable de riposter à cette phrase. Zack lui dit alors, se redressant sur un coude : **« - Ça ressemble à la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour… tu semblais surpris par ce qui arrivait. »**

Le blond se dissimula sous ses mèches de cheveux, embarrassé. Il était vierge avant qu'il ne rencontre Zack et cela avait dû être évident en dépit de ses tentatives pour le cacher. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il avait été perdu mais Zack l'avait lentement guidé à chaque instant.

Et Zack le réalisa lentement, Cloud était la première personne à qui il avait fait l'amour. Bien sûr, il avait couché avec beaucoup de personne, mais, cela avait prit une vraie signification quand il était avec Cloud. Il laissa Cloud appréciait le moment post-orgasmique et dessina de lents dessins sur sa poitrine du bout de ses doigts.

Cloud finit par redescendre sur terre et se redressa. **« - Je suppose que je devrais te donner ton cadeau maintenant… » **Bien qu'en considérant la valeur de l'anneau, le sien semblait misérable en comparaison.

**« - Oui, oui, donne-moi mon cadeau maintenant. » **Dit Zack en se redressant aussitôt, ressemblant à un chiot excité.

Cloud se leva pour aller récupérer un CD sur son bureau. Il revint alors vers Zack pour le lui donner. Le brun le retourna dans ses mains. **« - Um… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pornographie allemande ? »**

Cloud sembla gêné. **« - Un CD que j'ai fais… j'ai joué des trucs que je penserais que tu aimerais et je les ai enregistré. » **Il avait pu utiliser le matériel enregistreur de l'école, donc la qualité n'était pas terrible. L'idée étant que vu qu'il n'était plus là pour jouer pour Zack, il pourrait écouter le CD à la place. C'était un cadeau vraiment stupide.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Cloud, Zack sourit alors qu'il regardait le CD dans ses mains. **« - Cloud, c'est impressionnant ! Je veux entendre. » **Il se leva pour aller mettre le CD dans le lecteur portable de Cloud, mais s'arrêta. **« - Mais pourquoi écouter un CD alors que je peux l'entendre en vrai ? » **Fit-il en regardant Cloud.

**« - Hein ? »**

**« - Il doit bien y avoir un piano quelque part, c'est une prestigieuse école de musique enfin. » **Raisonna Zack.

**« - Ben… »** Dit Cloud. **« - Il y a une salle d'entrainement dans le dortoir… »**

**« - Allons-y ! » **Zack posa le CD sur le bureau et tira Cloud vers la porte. **« - Passez en premier, maestro ! »**

Même si Cloud n'avait aucun choix, il ne s'y opposa pas vraiment. C'était comme avant dans son appartement, Zack le poussant toujours vers le piano en lui demandant de jouer pour lui. Et qui d'autre voulait l'écouter pour le pur plaisir ?

Cloud le conduisit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait une petite pièce pour pratiquer. Il était difficile d'habitude de l'utiliser, donc il jouait la plupart du temps dans les salles de l'école principale. Mais c'était les vacances et personne n'était là.

Le blond referma la porte insonorisée derrière eux. La pièce était étrangement silencieuse de n'importe quel bruit provenant de l'extérieur.

Un grand piano se trouvait au centre de la salle et il s'installa sur le banc, Zack faisait de même à ses côtés. C'était un piano beaucoup plus vieux que le sien, mais il était gardé en bon état et produisait un bon son.

Il hésita à soulever le couvercle des touches, en dépit de ses leçons et de ses entrainements, il avait toujours un moment d'hésitation avant de jouer. Zack ouvrit le couvercle pour lui. **« - Alors joue quelque chose du CD, je veux entendre. » **Le fait d'entendre le jeu de Cloud, c'était comme écouter son âme.

Les cheveux de Cloud flottèrent dans l'air avec le mouvement de sa tête alors qu'il essayait de penser. Finalement, il posa ses mains sur les touches et commença à jouer une lente mélodie, qui se transforma en thème très familier, joué sur un tempo très doux.

Zack écouta, les yeux plissaient sous la concentration, il le connaissait sans aucun doute. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il trouva. **« - C'est… le thème du Tretris ! »**

**« - Korobeiniki… » **Lui dit Cloud.

**« - Non, c'est sans aucun doute le thème du Tetris. » **Dit Zack, sûr de lui.

Cloud résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. **« - … le thème du Tetris EST Korobeiniki. » **Il respira. **« - Reste tranquille maintenant, il faut que je me concentre sur le morceau suivant. »**

Il joua l'introduction délicatement et se lança ensuite dans la mélodie principale, jouant à un tempo un peu plus rapide, furieux en fait. Sa tête bougea avec le mouvement de ses mains sur les touches, l'esprit de l'ère soviétique était si bien capturé que le carré rouge aurait pu être à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Cloud termina l'effet sonore et fit une pause, respirant difficilement.

Zack était impressionné. Là aussi, c'était une musique qu'il connaissait bien et Cloud l'avait parfaitement bien joué. **« - Tu sais, si le thème de Mario est sur ce CD, tu as gagné toute une vie de fellation. » **Dit-il sérieusement.

Cloud le regarda les yeux écarquillés, avant de détourner la tête pour se couvrir le visage avec les deux mains, se cachant sous ses mèches blondes.

Zack le regardant, fronçant les sourcils à ce geste bizarre. **« - Cloud ? »**

Cloud ne bougea pas et Zack essaya de regarder sous ses cheveux. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Aucune réaction, le blond resta aussi là comme figé.

**« - Cloud… » **Dit-il en levant la main pour lui prendre le poignet. Il ne put l'écarter facilement, les bras de Cloud étaient fermement serrés contre son corps. **« - Regarde-moi. » **Dit-il fermement, et il dut avoir recours à la force pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Quand il put le voir, il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait commencé à pleurer, c'est ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher. Mais maintenant Zack pouvait le voir vu que le barrage avait cassé et le blond laissa sortir un son étranglé.

**« - Je déteste ça ! Je déteste la musique et je déteste le piano ! » **Lança Cloud à voix haute, il se débattit contre Zack pour qu'il lâche ses poignets et laissa sortir des sanglots pitoyables. Jouer ce vieil air russe avait été l'expérience la plus agréable depuis tout son temps ici, il avait l'impression que c'était le seul moment où il s'était plongé avec cœur dans la musique, plutôt que de passer son temps à penser aux mouvements et essayer de feindre.

Zack regarda les poings serrés de Cloud, l'anneau à son majeur et ses articulations qui devenaient pâles. Il regarda le visage de Cloud, à demi caché par ses cheveux alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était choqué, il n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat d'émotion chez Cloud. D'habitude, quand Cloud était affecté par quelque chose, il se retranchait derrière un mur de stoïcisme, ou jouait du piano. Mais il était parti trop loin pour ça maintenant.

L'avait-il fait ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Que pourrait-il faire ?

Que devrait-il faire ?

_**A suivre…**_


	11. If You Open Your Heart

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 11 : If You Open Your Heart**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud se sentait complètement pitoyable. Il était désolé de pleurer, cela montrait à quel point il était faible. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter les larmes qui coulaient.

Zack le regarda, tenant toujours ses poignets. Finalement, il dit : **« - Tu détestes vraiment la musique aujourd'hui ? » **Comment est-ce que le fait d'être ici aurait pu faire détester à Cloud quelque chose qu'il aimait ? _Et c'était de sa faute s'il était venu ici… Tu avais un choix à faire Zack et tu l'as prit._

**« - Oui ! Mais si j'arrête, tu ne t'intéresseras plus à moi. » **C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu, la seule qui le poussait à rester.

Zack avait l'impression que sa poitrine se serrait de culpabilité. **« - Je n'ai pas… » **Commença-t-il, mais Cloud le regarda avec une flamme colérique dans les yeux.

**« - Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé, que je devais devenir célèbre. J'ai pensé que si je tentais de l'être, alors tu le serais, mais je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas rester ici ! » **Cloud réussit finalement à arracher ses mains de l'emprise de Zack et se leva brusquement, faisant presque tomber le brun dans le processus.

Il trébucha vers la porte pour s'enfuir, enlevant l'anneau et le lançant vers Zack. Il l'entendit rebondir quelque part sur le plancher. Zack savait la vérité maintenant, il était un échec, il ne méritait pas ses louanges et son admiration. C'était tout pour la musique, et sans la musique, il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Zack devait agir maintenant et rapidement. Heureusement, Cloud devait utiliser tout son poids pour ouvrir la lourde porte de la salle insonorisée, tandis que le brun se levait et parcourait la distance entre eux. Il le plaqua contre la porte, ses mains posaient de part et d'autre de son corps pour l'empêcher de fuir. **« - Je n'ai jamais dit aucune de ses choses pour mon avantage ! Je le faisais pour toi… » **Cela paraissait boiteux et il n'eut pas le courage de regarder le visage de Cloud. Il se laissa glisser à genoux, entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud. **« - S'il te plait… » **Demanda-t-il, il ne pouvait pas permettre à Cloud de partir une nouvelle fois.

La main de Cloud se leva jusqu'à la poignée mais Zack le tint plus fortement et il avait l'impression que ses propres yeux s'humidifiaient. **« - Je suis… désolé. » **Dit-il toujours incapable de faire face à Cloud.

La main du pianiste lâcha la poignée et il se laissa tomber au sol, emporté par le poids de Zack. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et il s'effondra quand un enfant en train de pleurer, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Zack ne l'empêcha pas cette fois et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le tenir. **« - Cloud… s'il te plait arrête… je suis désolé, je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu fais… » **Il força le blond à relever le visage et lui essaya les larmes avec sa main. **« - Je t'aime. »** Là, il l'avait dit.

Les yeux rouges de Cloud se posèrent sur Zack. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je t'aime. » **Dit de nouveau Zack, il était embarrassé et nerveux par ce qu'il venait de dire, et finalement Cloud les avait entendu. Cloud se contentait de le regarder fixement et sans réaction, commençant maintenant à le faire paniquer.

Finalement, Cloud dit d'une petite voix : **« - Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de partir alors ? »**

Zack laissa une grande respiration sortir par le nez, déglutissant difficilement. **« - J'ai vraiment cru que je faisais la meilleure chose pour toi… je suis désolé. »** Et il s'approcha de Cloud, déposant de lents baisers sur les larmes salées mouillant son visage. **« - Je suis désolé. » **Dit-il de nouveaux entre deux baisers, il avait besoin de le dire un million de fois à Cloud pour le lui faire comprendre, il espérait que le blond pourrait lui pardonner. Quelques gouttes chaudes et salées touchèrent ses lèvres.

Cloud laissa échapper un petit sanglot alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de Zack. **« - J'ai besoin de toi. » **Admit-il.

Zack s'éloigna pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. **« - J'ai besoin de toi aussi. » **Répondit-il.

Cloud ferma la distance entre eux et avec leurs bras emballaient autour du corps de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent lentement. C'était un baiser qui exprimait toute la tristesse qu'ils avaient ressenti tous les deux chacun de leurs côtés. Zack goûta les lèvres douces encore une fois, avant d'enterrer son visage dans l'épaule de Cloud.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques temps, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant casser le contact entre eux. Zack tourna alors la tête pour parler dans l'oreille de Cloud. **« - Veux-tu encore mon anneau ? » **Demanda-t-il. Le soulagement l'envahit quand Cloud fit un signe de tête et il se redressa pour regarder autour d'eux. **« - Um, il faut que je le retrouve… » **Dit-il en se levant pour fouiller le sol.

Cloud resta assit contre la porte, il était plus calme maintenant, mais complètement épuisé par son éclat émotionnel. Finalement, Zack aperçut l'anneau sous le piano et l'attrapa rapidement avant de revenir vers Cloud. Il lui prit doucement la main et remit la bague à son majeur. **« - Alors, je suppose que cela signifie que je veux me stabiliser. » **Dit-il avec un sourire tendu, cachant son embarras en passant une main dans ses cheveux hérissé. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ses gamins qui offrent une bague à la fille qui lui plait. Mais il voulait clairement dire : 'veux-tu être avec moi ?'. N'appelait-on pas ça un petit-ami ?

Cloud fit un signe de tête, touchant le métal frais sur sa main. Zack se leva, sentant ses muscles craquaient et ses muscles raides d'avoir été assit par terre. Il prit les mains de Cloud, et le leva à son tour. **« - Retournons à ta chambre. »**

Quelque peu étourdi et drainé, Cloud les reconduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, où il allait s'allonger sur le lit. Indiscutablement, Zack le rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il trouva une des mains de Cloud, et enlaça leurs doigts ensembles. Ils avaient besoin de parler de certaines choses. **« - Tu sais, je continuerais à t'aimer si tu restes ici. »**

Cloud prit une inspiration. **« - Je ne veux pas rester ici… »** Sa voix commençant à trembler, comme s'il était au bord des larmes de nouveau.

La prise de Zack se resserra. **« - Alors je ne te laisserais pas ici. »** Et aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de mettre fin à la seconde chance de carrière professionnelle de Cloud. **« - Si tu veux vraiment rentrer à la maison… »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et se tourna pour se pelotonner contre le brun. Il voulait vraiment revenir là, dans ce petit monde où seulement lui et Zack vivait. **« - Je veux être avec toi. La musique ne signifie rien pour moi ici, je veux juste jouer pour toi… est-ce que ça parait bizarre ? »**

**« - Pas du tout… » **Dit Zack, comprenant finalement pourquoi Cloud avait participé à cette compétition et était venu faire ses études ici. Il l'avait fait pour lui… et ça ne soulagea pas sa culpabilité. Il prit le visage de Cloud entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. **« - Tu peux venir à la maison avec moi… je te ferais de la place. » **Et ainsi être ensemble pour toujours et à jamais, mais il n'était pas juste de faire de telles promesses. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. **« - Alors… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » ** Lui-même avait dit le mot avec un grand A, il devait savoir si Cloud ressentait la même chose.

**« - Plus que n'importe quoi. » **Dit Cloud, le regard fixé dans les yeux bleus de Zack.

Ainsi soit-il, il avait pratiquement donné son cœur à Cloud maintenant, il était donc capable de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Zack embrassa pleinement les lèvres du blond. Il n'y avait aucune retenu maintenant et le sentiment de terreur avait disparu entre eux. Leur baiser s'approfondi, savourant les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Zack rompit le contact pour étudier le visage du blond, déplaçant ses doigts pour caresser les lèvres de Cloud. Il semblait si jeune, il y avait une partie de lui qui ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

Ses pensées devinrent moins chevaleresque quand Cloud suça soudainement le bout de ses doigts, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de les lécher de façon séduisante. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. **« - Cloud… tu devrais arrêter. »**

Cloud le regarda, légèrement blessé. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Oh non, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait de fausses idées. **« - Hé, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, au contraire, j'aime TROP si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »**

**« - Oh… » **Dit Cloud, passant ses mains sous les vêtements de Zack, les posant sur sa pue nue. **« - Est-ce un problème ? »**

**« - Non mais… » **Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. **« - Je veux prendre le temps. Je veux te voir. » **Sur ce, il entreprit d'enlever son chandail à Cloud, puis il commença à déposer des baisers sur les épaules, appréciant la texture douce et crémeuse de sa peau. Et tandis qu'il était occupé là, ses doigts le long de sa poitrine, caressant son ventre.

Comme d'habitude, Cloud semblait gêné quand Zack explora son corps. **« - Tu aimes ? »**

Cloud lui lança un coup d'œil maladroit. **« - Je suis juste un… avorton. » **Ses mains se posèrent sur un biceps de Zack, palpant le muscle. **« - Tu ne l'es pas. »**

Zack lui fit un sourire désarment. **« - Je crois que tu es absolument parfait, de toute les façons. » **Il n'était pas bon à ce truc pâteux, alors il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Cloud, pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Un jour, il ferait réaliser à Cloud à quel point il était magnifique.

Zack se concentra sur Cloud, se sentant bien à chaque gémissement emmitouflé qu'il lui tirait, puis ensuite aux cris de plaisir.

Quand finalement il s'effondra sur le corps nu de Cloud et totalement repu de lui, ils luttèrent pour retrouver leurs souffles, les lumières de l'extérieur étant déjà sombres. Il dégagea son poids du corps du blond et fixa le plafond.

Ils apprécièrent le silence pendant quelques temps avant que Zack n'ai le courage de demander : **« - Veux-tu emménager avec moi ? » **Il ne regarda pas la réaction de Cloud et continua : **« - Je veux dire, cela ne doit pas être pour longtemps… juste le temps que tu trouves autre chose… ou alors tu peux rester à long terme, je ne m'y oppose pas. Comme nous vivions pratiquement ensemble avant de toute façon, et le loyer sera moins cher si nous partageons… et ton ancien appartement est déjà loué… » **Babillait-il. Dieu, il semblait tenir à ça.

**« - Je peux vivre avec toi ? » **Interrompit doucement Cloud.

**« - Si tu le veux… » **C'était le point crucial.

**« - Je le veux. »**

**« - Vraiment ? »** Rayonna Zack, roulant sur Cloud comme un jeune chiot heureux. **« - Cloud, même si je suis bordélique quelquefois, j'essaierais d'être le meilleur petit-ami qu'il soit ! » **Là ! Il l'avait dit ! Petit-ami !

Cloud rigola et prit la couverture pour la remonter sur sa tête pour se cacher. Zack prit son poignet pour retenir son geste. **« - Je te l'ai dit, tu es mignon quand tu souris, je veux voir. »**

Cloud rentrait vraiment à la maison avec lui, il avait l'impression de rêver. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire dorénavant, c'était de rendre Cloud heureux.

A cet instant, Cloud l'était vraiment.

* * *

Ben ouais, le rêve était beau, mais il y avait des aspects pratiques. Cloud avait besoin de trier ses affaires, jeter ce qu'il ne voulait pas garder, écrire une lettre expliquant son départ, etc.…. le truc banal de la vie mais cela n'était jamais marqué dans les déclarations ou les romans.

Alors Zack réalisa une autre chose, le billet d'avion. Il aurait dû partir dans cinq jours et il avait besoin d'un autre billet d'avion rapidement. Il appela un agent de réservation et resta assit là à écouter la petite musique qui passait en boucle jusqu'à ce que finalement une opératrice prenne l'appel. Il s'était presque endormi en attendant et avait violemment tressailli quand la voix avait résonné à l'autre bout du fil. Il expliqua alors qu'il voulait un autre billet pour son vol et il entendit le tapement de touche d'un clavier, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ait une réponse.

**« - Je suis désolée mais ce vol est complet… » **Lui dit-elle.

**« - Oh… vous avez d'autres vols ce jours-là ? » **Demanda-t-il, décidément les choses n'étaient pas simples. Mais alors jamais.

**« - Tous les autres vols sont complets également, nous sommes en saison pleine. » » **Urgh, ça n'aidait pas. **« - Mais il y a quelques sièges libres en classe affaire… nous pouvons vous proposer un accord sur le prix. » **

**« - Pour quel vol réservez-vous ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle et il pâlit visiblement. Le jeune professionnel urbain qu'il était pouvait payer mais vraiment de justesse. Mais comment pourrait-il laisser Cloud ici durant deux longues semaines alors qu'il pouvait se le permettre. **« - … alors, vous prenez la carte de crédit ? »**

L'amour pouvait s'avérer cher.

Juste au moment où il finissait de réserver le billet, Cloud revint dans la chambre d'hôtel et Zack se donna des petites claques pour faire revenir des couleurs sur ses joues. **« - Hé, j'ai réservé ton billet. » **Lui dit-il, en prenant son paquet de cigarette sur la table.

**« - Tu l'as fait ? » **Demanda Cloud, en déposant son sac et posant deux cafés sur la table.

**« - Ouais, sur le même vol que le mien. » **Dit Zack en prenant son chic Zippo pour allumer sa cigarette. Le café et les cigarettes, comme les européens. **« - Nous voyagerons en classe affaire, chéri. » **

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent et il paniqua. **« - Vraiment ? Uh… je vais te rembourser, quand j'aurais trouvé un nouveau travail… »**

Zack rejeta la notion d'un vague geste de la main, soufflant la fumée dans la direction opposée. **« - J'ai utilisé mes air miles. »** Bien il les avait vraiment utilisés, mais il n'en avait pas eu assez pour couvrir le prix entier. Même quand Cloud travaillait, Zack avait un salaire plus élevé, avec quelques engagements financiers. La vérité était qu'il allait devoir modérer la dépense de son salaire. Tel que les dernières pointes de la technologie électronique, certains vêtements de marque, rapporter des bières, alors quoi ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire Cloud se sentir endettés ou mal à l'aise, alors il minimiserait sa façon de vivre confortablement.

Mais Cloud ne semblait quand même pas rassuré et Cloud posa sa cigarette pour s'approcher de lui et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage du blond et l'embrassa. **« - Tu rentres à la maison avec moi ! » **C'était la chose essentielle. Ils avaient déjà trop attendus. **« - Ah désolé pour l'haleine. »** S'excusa-t-il en le lâchant et reprenant sa cigarette.

C'était peut-être cher, mais ça le valait.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Mission Start

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 12 : Mission Start**

**By vulgar shudder**

L'aéroport était bondé, les gens allaient et venaient pour différentes raisons à cette période de l'année. Cloud avait toujours trouvés ça excitant, regardant les avions décollaient et se demandant où ils allaient. Mais cette fois, il allait à la maison et cela se révéla être une perspective plus excitante.

Ils s'étaient réveillés à une heure impie pour atteindre l'aéroport, l'air matinal était frais et vif. Ils étaient peut-être les pires voyageurs car ils avaient passés la nuit précédente à boire beaucoup de bière allemande pour qu'ils le pouvaient, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient pu se réveiller.

Ils avaient eu besoin de café, et des tonnes. Après avoir bu de forts doubles expressos jusqu'à la lie, Cloud s'était ragaillardi pour demander : **« - Tu as ton passeport, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Zack, se retenant de rouler des yeux. Il n'était pas SI tête en l'air.

Le motif de Cloud pour sa question fut vite révélé. **« - … je peux le voir ? »**

Les sourcils de Zack se haussèrent par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. **« - Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Simple curiosité. »**

**« - Alors tu peux continuer à être curieux. » **Lui dit Zack avec un sourire, prenant une autre gorgée de café.

**« - Mais… je voulais voir… »** Cloud lui lança un regard suppliant.

Zack essaya de l'ignorer, mais se maudit parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps quand Cloud contre-attaqué avec ses yeux tristes. **« - Si tu me montre le tien, je te monterais le mien. » **Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Oh, il n'y aurait aucun moyen que Cloud soit disposé à lui montrer son passeport, il y avait toujours une mauvaise photo ou un truc dont les gens étaient embarrassés.

**« - Ok. » **Répondit Cloud en ouvrant déjà la poche avant de son sac pour en retirer son passeport.

MERDE. **« - Oh allez… » **Commença Zack mais Cloud lui tendait déjà son passeport pour faire l'échange.

**« - Parfait. » **Souffla Zack, en plongeant la main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en retirer le petit livret. Ils échangèrent les passeports et il commença à feuilleter. La photo de Cloud n'était pas trop mauvaise, il baissait timidement les yeux, avec les cheveux coincés derrières les oreilles. Bon sang c'était mignon.

Cloud avait évidemment fait la même chose. **« - Zachary ? »** Demanda-t-il, en regardant tour à tour le passeport et Zack, comme un officier de l'immigration méfiant.

**« - OUI, mon nom est Zachary. » **Dieu, il détestait ce nom, il se faisait appeler Zack depuis qu'il était gosse et il avait toujours tout fait pour cacher son nom entier à ceux qui le connaissait. Il essaya de récupérer son passeport, mais Cloud l'éloigna de sa portée.

**« - Zachary… » **Répéta-t-il, essayant de calculer les syllabes étrangères sur sa langue. **« - Quand cette photo a-t-elle été prise ? »**

**« - Collège. » **Dieu, la photo. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il était saoul quand elle avait été prise. Ca suffisait, il récupéra son passeport pour le remettre en sécurité dans sa poche, rendant celui de Cloud.

Cloud regardait Zack comme s'il le voyait sous un nouveau jour. **« - Zachary… » **Dit-il de nouveau, cette fois se couvrant la bouche pour étouffer un rire.

Zack fit la moue. **« - C'est Zack, ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi. » **Dit-il, faussement agacé. Cloud n'était guère bien placé pour parler de toute façon ! Il but le reste de son café cul-sec et déposa la tasse sur la table. **« - Allons à l'enregistrement. » **Dit-il en se levant.

Ensemble, ils poussèrent leurs valises, puis Zack montra le guichet de réservation. **« - Il faut que j'aille récupérer ton billet. » **Expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers un guichet libre. **« - Bonjour, il doit y avoir un billet réservé par Zack Fair, pour Cloud Strife. » **Expliqua-t-il, en sortant de sa poche intérieur son portefeuille et son passeport.

L'hôtesse au sol, qui avait beaucoup de maquillage et les cheveux parfaitement bouclés à la française fit un signe de tête et commença à taper sur son ordinateur. Elle recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois. **« - Strife, S-T-R-I-F-E ? » **Demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

**« - Oui… » **Répondit Zack, mais cela provoqua un pli sur le front de l'hôtesse.

**« - Je suis désolé monsieur, nous n'avons aucune réservation à ce nom, le vol est complet. »**

La panique commença à envahir Zack. **« - On m'a dit qu'il y avait une place en classe affaire, j'ai déjà payé. » **Il sortit une carte de crédit et la laissa tomber sur le bureau devant elle.

Il y eut un petit moment d'inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait la base de données. **« - Vous y êtes bien monsieur, mais la réservation n'a pas été confirmé pour M. Strife, seulement pour vous. Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de vous diriger sur un vol partant la semaine prochaine. Nous nous excusons du dérangement. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas assez ! » **S'exclama Zack, et la femme se pencha légèrement en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait haussé le ton dans un aéroport, il se força au calme. **« - Parfait, faites les changements de réservation pour la semaine prochaine… mais je ne volerais plus jamais sur cette compagnie aérienne. »**

Elle fit un signe de tête, tapant sur l'ordinateur. **« - Il y aura des honoraires de changer pour les billets, M. Fair, qui comptera comme une annulation et une re-réservation. Ça vous fera 400 $ de préavis. »**

Il eut un rire désabusé. **« - Bien, mieux que rien. Mettez-le sur la carte de crédit… »**

Mais une main sur sa manche l'arrêta. **« - Zack attend… » **Et il se retourna pour voir Cloud. **« - Tu as ton travail dans quelques jours… » **

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Si je suis coincé dans un autre pays, je suis coincé. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - C'est seulement une semaine… je peux attendre. Et si tu restes ici, tu vas devoir prendre un autre hôtel, tandis que moi je peux rester au dortoir si c'est juste moi. »**

Zack éloigna Cloud du comptoir pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé. **« - J'ai dit que je te ramènerais, je vais le faire. Je ne te quitte pas. »**

**« - Une semaine, je peux le faire. » **Cloud se sentirait coupable s'il provoquait plus de frais et de problème au brun, il devait donc affiché un visage déterminé.

Zack semblait déchiré. **« - Mais… » **Il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter Cloud.

**« - Il faut que tu y ailles. » **Fit Cloud avec un signe de tête décidé, et il se tourna vers l'hôtesse derrière le guichet. **« - Il prendra ce vol. » **Dit-il.

La femme regarda Zack pour avoir confirmation et il soupira. **« - Ouais, je prendrais ce vol… » **Elle fit alors les démarches nécessaire et imprima un nouveau billet pour le donner à Cloud. Ils s'éloignèrent du comptoir et attendirent dans la queue d'enregistrement. L'excitation de rentrer s'était complètement dissipé. A la place, c'était un autre au revoir.

Zack enregistra ses bagages et ils leurs restaient encore deux heures environs. Mais Zack se sentait mal. **« - Ca me fait chier. »** Dit-il en s'immobilisant.

Cloud était d'accord, mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ça avait été beaucoup plus mauvais. Il s'approcha de Zack, ses doigts allant discrètement prendre ceux de Zack. En le guidant avec sa main, il entraina Zack parmi la foule, esquivant les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte de magasin fermé où il y avait moins de monde. **« - Attendons là. » **Dit-il à Zack en s'asseyant sur le sol. Cloud fut capable d'avoir une meilleure prise sur la main de Zack, emmêlant leurs doigts ensemble maintenant qu'ils pouvaient le cacher entre eux.

Ils restèrent assit dans un silence tendu, regardant quelques personnes passer en tirant leurs bagages. Zack parla finalement : **« - Je peux aller annuler mon billet immédiatement, il y a encore le temps. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour Zack. **« - Non, ça ira. » **Il leva les yeux vers Zack, se forçant à sourire. **« - Je ne suis pas si faible. » **Enfin il l'espérait, il voulait être fort pour Zack. **« - Ce n'est seulement que quelques jours… »**

Le brun serra sa main. **« - Je suppose que je suis celui qui pleurniche… » **Essaya-t-il de plaisanter. C'était drôle de voir qu'avant qu'il ne rencontre Cloud, il pouvait à peine attendre pour se débarrasser d'un coup d'un soir le matin. Et maintenant, après juste une semaine à avoir envisager de passer tout leur temps ensemble, une semaine semblait insupportable. Il attrapa son portefeuille et en retira une liasse de billet étrangers et essaya de les mettre dans la main de Cloud.

**« - Prends-les, je n'en ai pas besoin, tu prendras un taxi pour retourner au dortoir. »**

Cloud refusa, repoussant sa main. **« - C'est bon. »**

**« - Mais… »**

**« - J'ai dit que c'était bon. »** L'argent était un sujet sensible pour Cloud, et c'était comme une sangsue. D'abord Vincent et maintenant Zack. Ils avaient déjà tant fait pour lui et il ne pouvait pas penser à un moyen de les rembourser bientôt.

Zack soupira, rangeant l'argent dans son portefeuille et le remettant dans sa poche. Il tenta de reprendre la main de Cloud dans la sienne et à son grand soulagement, il ne refusa pas le geste.

Un coupla passa devant eux, les bras l'un autour de l'autre et Zack regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec Cloud. Le temps s'écoula anxieusement, et avec réticence, Zack regarda sa montre. **« - Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous faire monter maintenant… »** Dit-il.

Cloud fit un signe de tête, sachant ce qu'il devait faire, il se leva avec Zack et se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte d'embarquement. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, donc ils pouvaient tranquillement se dire au revoir. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi faire, ils n'y avaient pas été préparés.

Zack serra le blond contre lui dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte discrète. Mais ils s'attardèrent trop longtemps, aucun d'eux n'étant disposé à rompre le contact. Zack regarda autour d'eux, chacun était trop affairé pour leur prêter attention. _Je les emmerde_, pensa-t-il alors et se pencha vers Cloud pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il était dans un pays étranger, personne ne le connaissait.

Cloud fut surpris, et il rougit quand il se recula. Zack lui lança un sourire effronté et s'éloigna en direction de la queue, qui ne se composait que d'une seule personne. **« - Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. » **Il donna son passeport à l'officier de sécurité, qui le lui rendit et le laissa ensuite passer les portes à détecteur de métaux et les machines à rayon X.

**« - Aie un bon vol… » **Dit Cloud à Zack, juste au moment où l'homme de la sécurité le forçait à passer la porte. Et Zack partit. **« - Je me fie à toi… » **Dit-il sans réfléchir, bien qu'il ne l'ai dit trop doucement pour que Zack puisse avoir une quelconque chance d'entendre.

Il entreprit alors de trainer sa valise dans l'aéroport pour en sortir, il se fiait à Zack n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda l'anneau qui était toujours à son doigt et sentit le métal chaud. Il lui manquait déjà et il était seulement à quelques mètres de distance.

Mais il se résolu et sortit son MP3 de son sac. Il chercha rapidement dans le menu, essayant de trouver la bonne piste pour son retour. Rien de Classique, il ne voulait pas en entendre maintenant. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose de Zack, évidemment, il avait fouillé toute la collection de Cds de Zack, après tout, quel sorte d'étudiant en musique serait-il s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Et quel meilleur moyen d'en connaitre plus sur quelqu'un que leur musique ?

Cloud se souvint du temps où ils avaient commencés à être amis. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Zack, flânant près des étagères remplis de CDs. Zack jouait à un jeu sur son écran télé et tandis qu'il était distrait, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui emprunter quelques CDs. Zack n'avait même pas levé les yeux de l'écran et lui avait dit oui. Il en avait prit quelques-uns au hasard, les serrant presque contre sa poitrine. Il avait peur que si Zack savait ce qu'il faisait, il saurait qu'il essayait d'avoir un petit aperçu de son âme. Cloud était sorti et avait passé le reste de la nuit à explorer un nouveau monde de musique et de Zack, le monde du Rock and Roll.

Il n'avait écouté que la moitié de sa collection et il gardait un vague souvenir de certaines musiques, et ça avait été une expérience d'apprentissage charmante.

Il se décida pour un album, qui était très Zack, rempli d'énergie et d'humour. Vincent aurait certainement une crise cardiaque s'il savait qu'il écoutait 'The Offspring'. C'était fort, énergique et bruyant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour rentrer et chasser un peu ses pensées.

Cloud recommençait à trainer sa valise tandis que la musique le submergeait, et il se mit à chanter le refrain. **« - As you're staring at the sun… »**

* * *

Zack regardait son écran d'ordinateur fixement, surfant plutôt sur Internet que travaillant. Les avantages d'avoir à contrôler les pare-feux. Son café devenait froid et il se demanda s'il pouvait demander à Wedge d'aller en chercher un autre.

Il était en post-vacance et post-Cloud blues, et il avait ressentit le retour au travail comme une déception, se réveiller à sept heures du matin, faire le chemin, regarder les mémos, les mails, s'installer dans son box, les réunions et pas de Cloud qui rentrait à la maison. Il lui avait fallu une journée entière pour rattraper son travail en retard, mais encore quatre jours à attendre et il aurait un chaton blond tout à lui.

**« - Boo ! »** Dit quelqu'un derrière lui en posant brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il eut presque une crise cardiaque alors qu'il faisait apparaître en un éclair sa page de travail à la place du forum qu'il était en train de lire. C'était un réflexe automatique et il se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

C'était Aerith et il roula des yeux. **« - Jésus, ne me fais plus ça. »**

Elle rigola. **« - C'est dur de se remettre au travail à ce que je vois. »**

**« - Je me suis remis au travail. » **L'informa-t-il, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur son document.

Oh mais elle n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour ça. **« - Alors, comment c'était l'Allemagne ? » **Demanda Aerith, en poussant un peu le désordre qui recouvrait le bureau de Zack pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

**« - Mmm… très joli. »** Fut tout ce qu'il dit, bougeant sa souris et cliquant.

**« - Très joli ? L'as-tu vu ? » **Insista Aerith.

Zack lui lança un regard d'avertissement et se redressa légèrement pour regarda au-delà du mur cubique. Wedge avait disparu, le reste de son équipe travaillait sur l'entretien du serveur. Il aurait fallu donc vraiment tendre l'oreille pour les écouter. La voie semblait dégager.

**« - Ouais je l'ai vu. » **Répondit-il en prenant son café pour en boire une gorgée.

**« - Eeettt… ? » **Aerith s'inquiétait.

Il leva un sourcil et eut un petit sourire. **« - Plutôt bien. »**

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras pour plaisanter. **« - Je suis ta fille à pédés, tu es censé tout me dire. »**

Zack roula des yeux. **« - Pour la dernière fois, tu n'es pas ma fille à pédés. » **C'était bizarre d'entendre une fille aussi innocente dire de telles choses. **« - Je suis ce qu'on appelle un 'honnête-actif', c'est-à-dire que je suis ne suis pas différent d'un gars normal. »**

**« - C'est de la dénégation. De plus, quand tu n'agis pas de manière directe, tu as un sourcil plus froncé que l'autre. » **Plaisanta Aerith en se penchant pour examiner les sourcils bien arqués.

**« - Je ne le suis pas ! Je reconnais que j'aime les hommes, mais je ne suis pas efféminé. » **Il résista à l'envie de se toucher les sourcils. **« - Et beaucoup d'homme se font épiler de nos jours, le métro sexuel et tout ça. » **Il préférait mourir plus que d'admettre, à une occasion spéciale, s'être fait épiler le corps. Il n'était pas très poilu de toute façon… mais c'est la meilleure solution d'obtenir une peau soyeuse.

**« - C'est inutile de parler de ça, tu essayes juste de me distraire de ce gars. » **Fit Aerith, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue. **« - Alors, que s'est-il passé la première fois où tu l'as revu ? »**

**« - Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. »**

**« - As-tu couché avec lui ? »**

Zack bafouilla. **« - Aerith… » **Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il pouvait y avoir des espions. **« - Ouais… » **Dieu, il avait l'air d'un niais. **« - Et… je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais… et il quitte l'école et revient vivre ici. » **Les yeux d'Aerith s'écarquillèrent et il continua rapidement : **« - Je veux dire qu'il ne se plaisait pas là-bas, et je ne pouvais pas le quitter sans lui dire la vérité. Et il a voulu revenir… » **Ca sonnait mal dans la forme digérée.

**« - C'est SI romantique ! Renoncer à tout pour être avec toi ! » **Aerith semblait ravie, Zack était en train de vivre un de ses puérils fantasme romantique. Elle réussit seulement à le faire se sentir coupable. **« - As-tu une photo ? Tu ne me l'as jamais montré, tu sais. »**

Zack ronchonna, mais sortit son téléphone portable, celui que CHAQUE jeune professionnel avait. Il farfouilla dans le menu, cherchant une photo de Cloud et lui et la lui montra. Ils étaient assit côte à côte dans un petit café, Zack en train de rire alors qu'il prenait la photo et Cloud essayant de se cacher sous ses cheveux, semblant quelque peu renfrogné. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu croire que Cloud était mécontent, mais Zack le connaissait bien.

Elle l'étudia. **« - Oh mon dieu, il est si mignon, mais JEUNE. Te sens-tu l'âme d'un papa ? »**

Zack s'étouffa presque et lui prit son téléphone. **« - Il a seulement quatre ans de moins que moi ! Et où as-tu entendu un tel terme ? »**

Aerith haussa les épaules. **« - Internet… » **Dit-elle vaguement.

**« - Internet tu dis… » **Zack sourit méchamment, se tournant vers l'ordinateur et entrant dans les programmes administrateur pour chercher les détails du compte d'Aerith. Il lui fallut environ trente secondes et il parcourut son historique Internet du mois.

**« - Hé, c'est une violation d'intimité ! » **Dit-elle en essayant de lui prendre la souris.

**« - Tu n'as aucune intimité au travail. » **Dit Zack en mettant sa souris à l'abri. Alors, il s'arrêta sur une adresse web. **« - Tu lis Queer-pedia ? »**

**« - Quelquefois… » **Dit-elle innocemment.

Dieu sait ce qu'elle avait du lire, elle devait probablement s'imaginer qu'il devait porter des combinaisons en cuir durant ses temps libres. **« - Je ne suis… pas comme quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de ce que tu trouveras sur Internet. Et il ne l'est pas non plus… il est… doux. » **Il se fit la note mentale d'ajouter Queer-pedia au pare-feu.

**« - Tu es trop mignon quand tu es ****embarrassé. » **Dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. **« - Je veux le rencontrer quand il reviendra ! Félicitation Zack. Maintenant je retourne travailler avant que mon directeur ne se rende compte que je suis partie depuis longtemps. » **Dit-elle en bondissant du bureau où elle était assisse et commençant à s'éloigner. **« - Je veux un dîner avec vous deux… »**

Quand il fut finalement seul, Zack soupira profondément. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de sa vie personnelle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'ici.

Il regarda son téléphone, et remit la photo de Cloud et lui. Il en fit défiler quelques-unes, Cloud ne souriait sur aucune. Mais Zack pouvait se souvenir de chaque moment où Cloud avait sourit, il chérissait ses souvenirs. Mais un jour, il aurait la chance de pouvoir photographier un Cloud souriant à côté de lui, il en était sûr, avec de la volonté et de la persévérance, il pourrait en faire plein avec lui.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Morceaux mentionné : **_

_Staring at the Sun – The Offspring_


	13. Fragments of Memories

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 13 : Fragments of Memories**

**By vulgar shudder**

La semaine s'était étirée en longueur et Cloud avait passé la majeure partie de son temps isolé dans son dortoir vide avec des partitions ouvertes sur le sol, essayant de lutter contre ses pensées qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Il se fiait à Zack, mais Zack ne serait pas toujours là pour le protéger. Et parfois, il disait ou faisait des choses parce qu'il avait pitié de lui.

L'incertitude irrationnelle grandissait et dans un coin de son esprit, il avait peur que Zack ne soit pas à l'aéroport. Il serait sans foyer, sans emploi et seul.

Juste après s'être installé dans l'avion, il avait prit un Valium qu'un médecin lui avait prescrit avec une coupe de champagne qu'une hôtesse lui avait apporté.

Le médicament avait fait effet et il s'était endormi en regardant un film, s'enfonçant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il s'était réveillé, la tête dans le brouillard à cause du Valium, quand on lui avait apporté son repas, juste avant l'atterrissage. Donc, il avait dormi durant presque tout le voyage et heureusement qu'il était en classe affaire avec des sièges confortables et des oreillers à disposition, il ne s'était pas réveillé avec un cou douloureux.

Ce fut le moment de vérité quand il passa l'immigration et la douane, aux guichets des arrivées. Comme toujours, c'était bondés, les gens venant accueillir la famille, les connaissances et les passagers des voitures loués. On pouvait voir différentes émotions sur chacun, la joie, le chagrin, la colère.

Les yeux de Cloud scannèrent rapidement la foule, cherchant Zack. Son cœur se serra durant une seconde, quand il ne le vit pas.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent un sourire familier. Les bras de Zack vinrent le déchargeaient de ses bagages. Il portait un jean serré, une veste mi-longue sur une chemise bleu marine. Il était beau, il avait fait un effort. **« - Yo. »** L'accueillit Zack.

Cloud en oublia presque qu'il était dans un aéroport bondé. C'était réel, il était rentré à la maison et comme promit, Zack l'attendait. **« - Salut. »** C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à dire.

Le brun s'éloigna et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le geste aurait pu être une sirène appelant un marin sur les roches, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il acquiesça de la tête.

Cloud sentit Zack le prendre par le bras pour le guider à travers la foule de gens attendant. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors, clignant des yeux sous le soleil matinal et hivernal. Ils se regardèrent et Zack dit : **« - Content que tu sois revenu. »**

Cela était des retrouvailles plus facile, pour une fois il n'y avait aucune inquiétude ou incertitude quant à l'avenir ou à leur liaison. Dorénavant c'étaient juste eux, ils feraient ce qu'ils leur plairaient.

Les yeux de Cloud étaient encore un peu vitreux à cause des tranquillisants pour le vol. **« - Tu sembles à moitié endormi. »** Dit-il et avant que Cloud ne puisse répondre, il fit un geste du bras en direction d'un taxi, faisant en sorte que l'un d'eux s'arrête devant eux et que le chauffeur vienne les aider à charger les valises dans le coffre de la voiture avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur la banquette arrière.

Zack donna la destination au conducteur et ils partirent. Cloud voulait dire quelque chose, mais tout était brumeux dans sa tête, comme s'il rêvait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait, surement que ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Il se réveillerait à tout moment et serait seul dans sa chambre de dortoir.

**« - Bon vol ? »** Demanda Zack.

**« - Je suppose… »** Ils ne s'étaient pas écrasés, alors il supposait que ça comptait comme un bon vol.

Zack le regarda dans les yeux. **« - Hé, installe-toi et dors un peu. Je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés. » **Il tapota ses genoux, les proposant comme oreiller.

Cloud hésita au début, avant que Zack ne l'attire sur lui. A l'instant où sa tête se retrouva contre la poitrine de Zack, ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était surement réel, il pouvait sentir l'après-rasage Calvin Klein et entendre son cœur battre à travers la chemise.

Il était à la limite du sommeil et n'avait pas réalisé que la voiture s'était arrêtée jusqu'à ce que Zack ne touche son épaule. **« - Nous sommes arrivés. »** Cloud se redressa, clignant des yeux pour dégager sa vision. Alors qu'il sortait de la voiture, Zack trainait déjà ses valises vers l'immeuble.

Il prit quelques secondes pour observer fixement l'immeuble, il était à la maison. Bien, pas chez lui comme avant, mais un nouveau chez lui, l'appartement de Zack.

Le brun s'arrêta à l'entrée et se tourna vers lui. **« - Vas-tu resté planté là toute la journée ? »**

**« - Non. »** Cloud sortit de ses pensées et suivit Zack jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ils passèrent devant son vieil appartement et cela lui fit bizarre en le voyant. Vraiment, il avait l'impression qu'il revenait d'un très long voyage et qu'il devait rentrer. Il regarda fixement sa vieille porte, se demandant qui habitait là maintenant.

Mais Zack le poussait déjà en direction de son appartement et la raison de son impatience devint évidente. Car aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, Zack poussa Cloud contre la porte et l'embrassa.

Ce geste avait presque surpris Cloud, toute la semaine où il avait été seul, il s'était demandé si Zack était sérieux, où s'il avait seulement eu pitié de lui sur le moment.

Mais avec le corps du brun contre le sien, ses lèvres capturant les siennes, et les bras de Zack autour de sa taille, toutes ses peurs fondèrent complètement, et il passa ses bras autour de ses larges épaules.

Ils se redécouvrirent l'un l'autre avec passion, il y avait trop de retard à rattraper.

Zack mit cependant fin au baiser et se recula légèrement. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, et la peau pâle de Cloud avait légèrement rosit. Zack sembla content de ça. **« - Je voulais le faire dès que je t'ai vu. Mais tu sais, l'aéroport… »** Admit-il, en lui déposant un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres. **« - Je vais aller faire du café. »**

Il laissa Cloud encore appuyé contre la porte, semblant toujours sous le coup de l'accueil. Il finit par reprendre ses esprit et s'avança dans l'appartement et c'était exactement comme Zack l'avait laissé quand il était parti, à l'exception du piano d'ébène qui se trouvait maintenant en centre de la pièce. C'était familier, mais encore un peu étranger.

**« - Tu as fais le ménage ? »** Demanda-t-il à Zack, quelque part dans la cuisine.

**« - Ouais. »** Dit fièrement Zack, en remplissant la cafetière. **« - C'était peut-être une bonne chose que tu n'es pas pu revenir avec moi, parce que je l'avais complètement laissé en désordre quand je suis parti pour l'Allemagne. »**

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais c'était plaisant à savoir, c'était presque dans le même état quand c'était lui-même qui rangeait avant.

**« - Oh et il y a une autre bonne chose que j'ai faite. » **Dit Zack en laissant le café couler. Il tira Cloud vers le piano et le fit asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui.

Cloud resta assit là, regardant le piano, son piano plutôt. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Il caressa le bois lisse, propre de n'importe quelle poussière.

Zack ouvrit le couvercle pour lui et appuya sur une touche pour faire sortir un son. ça sonnait juste comme avant.

**« - Je l'ai fais accorder pour toi. » **Dit Zack, fier de lui. **« - Tu as dit qu'il fallait le faire accorder tous les six mois, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est fait. » **Et il l'avait fait juste pour le retour de Cloud.

Cloud appuya sur quelques touches, évaluant le son du piano. Il était effectivement bien accordé.

**« - Je te l'avais dit. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »** Zack posa ses mains sur les touches et commença à jouer la Valse des Puces. Pas seulement le une main que Cloud lui avait enseigné il y a un an, mais avec les deux mains. Bien sûr, il faisait des erreurs et le rythme était trop lent, mais il joua le morceau jusqu'à la fin.

Cloud resta silencieux, assommé. **« - … où as-tu appris ? »** Demanda-t-il, quand il put à nouveau parler.

Ce fut au tour de Zack de semblait embarrassé. **« - J'ai pris quelques leçons… je trouvais que ton piano faisait trop solitaire sans personne pour jouer dessus. » **Expliqua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

**« - C'est bon. »** Lui dit Cloud.

**« - Ah, allez mec, ne me fais pas marcher. »**

**« - Non… je le pense… » **Affirma Cloud. Il était impressionné, vraiment. Zack n'avait jamais montré d'enclin particulier à apprendre sérieusement le piano. Et le montrer à quelqu'un, Cloud savait à quel point c'était dur. **« - Joue-le à nouveau, je veux écouter. »**

**« - Bien, c'est tout ce que je peux jouer de toute façon. » **Zack sourit et recommença à jouer l'air, cette fois, Cloud ferma les yeux pour écouter. Le fait que Zack joue pour lui, créait un sentiment chaud dans son estomac.

Le morceau se termina et Cloud rouvrit lentement les yeux. **« - Le café est prêt, à ton tour de jouer. »** Taquina-t-il en se levant et laissant Cloud seul devant le piano.

Cloud recommença à fixer les touches. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait vraiment ce piano, il lui rappelait sa passion pour la musique et les souvenirs de quand il avait conquis Zack avec cette passion.

Il tendit les mains, ne sachant pas quoi jouer. Mais aussitôt que ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches fraiches, il joua automatiquement, lui-même pas sûr de ce que c'était. Puis il reconnut le morceau. C'était 'Menuet' de Bach. C'était un des premiers morceaux qu'il se souvenait avoir joué étant enfant. il avait apprit d'autres choses avant cela, 'Mary avait un petit agneau' et tout les trucs ordinaires. Mais c'était le premier vrai morceau qu'il se souvenait avoir joué, il l'avait même joué lors de son premier récital également. Il l'avait joué avec l'optimisme et l'espièglerie de l'enfant qu'il était.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zack passa ses bras autour de lui, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Cloud, regardant ses mains bouger sur les touches. Quand il eut finit, il dit : **« - Tu l'as si bien joué comparé à ma Valse des Puces. » **Plaisanta-t-il, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille du blond.

**« - Si j'aurais voulu comparer, je l'aurais joué. »** Lui répondit Cloud en commençant à jouer 'Ah vous dirais-je, Maman' de Mozart, un autre morceau de son enfance.

Zack rigola. **« - Ouais, j'ai vraiment l'air nul à côté. Je renonce. »**

Cloud arrêta immédiatement de jouer. **« - Non, ne fais pas ça… » **Il voulait vraiment entendre Zack jouer plus. **« - Je t'enseignerais. » **Il se souvint alors que Zack le lui avait proposé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, mais il avait rechigné. Mais il croyait qu'il plaisantait à ce moment-là, mis maintenant si Zack voulait vraiment apprendre, il lui enseignerait.

**« - Si tu as de la patience pour moi… »** Dit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin, ses lèvres chatouillant cette fois l'oreille de Cloud.

Cloud constata que le contact l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le piano de plus en plus difficilement et il se pencha contre Zack. **« - Je t'ai manqué. »** Lui dit Zack, l'embrassant dans le cou.

**« - Tu veux toujours que je reste ici ? »** Lui demanda Cloud, sa main venant se poser dans les cheveux noirs hérissés de Zack.

**« - Plus que n'importe quoi. »** Dit Zack entre deux baisers.

Cloud savait où cela les mènerait et il devait s'arrêter. **« - Tu n'as pas de travail aujourd'hui ? »**

**« - J'ai pris un jour de congé, je suis tout à toi. » **Mais Zack se détacha, et attrapa la tasse de café qu'il avait ramené pour la donner à Cloud. **« - Mais si tu es fatigué, tu peux te reposer. » **Dit-il en buvant une gorgé du liquide chaud, s'appuyant contre le piano.

Le café avait refroidi à une température facilement buvable et Cloud engloutit le sien. **« - Je le suis un peu… mais viens avec moi. » **Dit-il en refermant le couvercle et se dirigeant vers la chambre de Zack.

Ce dernier fut heureux de cette initiative et suivit Cloud sous les couvertures, pliant ses bras derrière sa tête. Cloud se pelotonna contre lui, serrant fortement la chemise du brun entre ses doigts.

Il n'y avait aucune urgence cette fois, aucun souci du temps manquant. Le sexe pouvait attendre, maintenant ils pouvaient s'aimer tout le temps, être juste l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient un jour de répit avant que Cloud n'ait besoin de s'occuper des responsabilités de ses décisions.

Aujourd'hui était à eux, enfin.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Morceau mentionnés :**_

_Valse des Puces (de nouveau)_

_Menuet en Sol Mineur – Bach_

_Ah vous dirais-je, Maman – Mozart_


	14. Domesticating a Lone Wolf

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 14 : Domesticating a Lone Wolf**

**By vulgar shudder**

Zack se réveilla aux sons provenant de mouvements dans son appartement et à l'odeur de petit-déjeuner et de café. Il ouvrit les yeux pour confirmer que Cloud était déjà levé, il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il supposait que Cloud mettait la table au son d'assiettes résonnant.

Il roula sur le dos pour essayer de prolonger ses derniers moments dans le lit avant qu'il ne doive se lever. Hier avait été génial, il avait finalement Cloud à ses côtés. Ils avaient passé la plupart de la journée à parler, ou se reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant que finalement les baisers ne les conduisent à quelque chose de plus intime. Il n'aurait jamais supposé que cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Mais c'était différend maintenant que Cloud était sien.

_Ce n'est pas un amour d'adolescent_, pensa-t-il. **« - Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demanda-t-il depuis la chambre.

Cloud répondit depuis la cuisine. **« - Sept heures trente. »**

**« - Merde. »** Dit doucement Zack, il devait partir dans la demi-heure. Il se força à se lever et aller vers son armoire, il attrapa des vêtements propres et entra dans la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla et ré-émergea avec sa cravate détachée autour du cou.

Cloud était assit à la table, lisant un journal alors qu'il mâchait lentement le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait fait cuir. **« - C'est sur la cuisinière. »** Lui dit-il.

Zack attrapa l'assiette et vint s'asseoir à la table en face de lui. C'était bizarre, il n'avait jamais fait face à la félicité domestique et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. **« - Tu t'es levé tôt ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête alors qu'il lisait les gros titres. Vivre dans un autre pays où la presse était dans une langue qu'on ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas facile de se tenir au courant des évènements mondiaux. **« - Je vais au supermarché, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »**

**« - Rien en particulier. As-tu trouvé les doubles de la clé que je t'ai fais ? »** Demanda Zack entre deux bouchées. **« - As-tu besoin d'un peu d'argent ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Non. »** Répondit doucement Cloud, levant sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de café. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était faire lui-même les courses, Zack n'ayant rien mentionné sur le loyer jusqu'à présent. Mais en se levant ce matin, il avait vérifié l'état de son compte bancaire sur internet. Deux cent dollars, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il n'irait pas loin. Il avait besoin de se trouver un travail bien rémunéré.

Les réponses évasives de Cloud firent lever la tête de Zack vers lui. **« - Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Parfaitement, juste le décalage horaire. »** Dit Cloud en commençant à ouvrir le journal.

Zack reporta son attention sur son café, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde sa montre. **« - Je vais devoir y aller. »**

**« - Laisse la vaisselle, je la ferais… » **Lui dit Cloud.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Zack en nouant à la hâte sa cravate. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et embrassa Cloud sur la joue. **« - J'essaierais de rentrer tôt. Je préparerais le dîner, merci pour le petit-déjeuner. »**

**« - J'étais débout… » **Répondit Cloud en regardant Zack enfiler son long manteau qu'il portait pour le travail. **« - Au revoir. »**

**« - Au revoir. » **Fit Zack en lui souriant avant de sortir de l'appartement avec son attaché-case.

Cloud soupira, Zack semblait si professionnel, il avait un vrai travail. Et lui, il restait à la maison pour jouer les femmes d'intérieures. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il repoussa son assiette vide et ouvrit le journal à la page des recherches d'emploi.

Il parcourut rapidement les annonces, mais personne ne recherchait un pianiste classiquement formé. Il était sous-qualifié et sous-expérimenté pour n'importe quel autre secteur professionnel. Sauf pour télévendeur peut-être, s'il avait de la chance. Mais pourrait-il parler aux étranger au téléphone toute la journée ? Non, il pouvait à peine parler aux qu'il connaissait en face à face. Ça serait difficile.

Il posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait pas dépendre de Zack pour toujours…

Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, quelqu'un à qui il devait une explication.

* * *

Il pénétra dans le hall de son ancienne université. Cela faisait deux ans, mais il se sentait vieux. Les premières années qui montèrent dans l'ascenseur avec lui avaient le regard brillant et un visage optimiste. Y avait-il ressemblé lui aussi ? Il se mit dans un coin de l'ascenseur, étant l'étranger parmi ce petit groupe d'ami. Il leva la tête vers les miroirs accrochés aux murs de l'ascenseur, conçu pour refléter l'éclairage fluorescent. La lumière artificielle n'était pas indulgente et il semblait affreux. Il les traits tirés et les cernes provenant de son décalage horaire ainsi que quelques petites rides au coin des yeux. Elles n'étaient pas présente quand il avait commencé l'université, ni aucune autre rides d'ailleurs. Ces six dernières années l'avaient marqué.

Les étudiants, portant différents instruments, sortirent de l'ascenseur et le laissèrent seul tandis qu'il montait à l'étage suivant. Il sortit, c'était l'étage des cours de piano. Il avança dans le couloir, observant les différentes portes.

Il regarda une porte close fixement, au milieu du couloir. Une porte qu'il devait éviter à tout prix. Il continua son chemin et atteignit finalement le bureau qu'il cherchait.

La plaque accrochait à la porte disait '_Vincent Valentine, Professeur de Piano et Conférencier_'. La porte était entrouverte, heureusement, l'homme était présent aujourd'hui. Cloud frappa doucement et attendit qu'on vienne lui dire d'entrer. Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à oublier.

Le bureau de Vincent ressemblait à celui des autres universitaire, une énorme étagère couvrait tout un mur, rempli de livre et de partitions. Et au centre, il y avait le bureau, encombré de papiers, de classeurs et de dossiers.

Le professeur travaillait sur quelques notes et quand il se leva de sa chaise pour aller voir qui c'était, il ne fut surpris de voir Cloud. Ce dernier prit légèrement patience tandis que Vincent essayait de calculer sa présence.

**« - Cloud… »** Dit finalement l'autre homme. **« - Les cours n'ont toujours pas repris ? »** Demanda-t-il, mais au ton de sa voix, il semblait deviner pourquoi Cloud n'était pas en Allemagne.

**« - M. Valentine… je suis… désolé. »** Commença Cloud, la culpabilité l'envahissant.

Vincent posa son stylo plume sur le bureau, lui indiquant de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise faisant face à son bureau. **« - Assis-toi. »**

Cloud obéit, faisant à présent face à l'homme. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, incapable de rencontrer son regard. **« - J'ai arrêté. » **Il poussa un soupir las. **« - Je suis rentré hier. »**

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, avant que Vincent ne le rompe en demandant : **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Cloud commença à se tordre nerveusement les mains, faisant tourner l'anneau en argent autour de son doigt. **« - Je n'étais pas heureux. » **Cela raisonnait comme une excuse enfantine. **« - J'étais au-dessous du niveaux des autres… »**

**« - Cela n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités, si tu n'aurais pas été à la hauteur de cette école, je ne t'aurais pas encouragé à y aller. Le professeur Cid m'a dit que tu faisais des progrès. » ** Lui dit Vincent, regardant soigneusement le jeune homme.

**« - Techniquement peut-être mais… » **Cloud serra fortement les mains, ses articulations devenant pâles. **« - Je ne ressentais rien pour la musique. Je jouais comme un robot. »**

Il réussit finalement à avoir le courage pour lever les yeux vers Vincent, pour voir la déception sur le visage habituellement impassible. Le professeur détourna le regard, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. **« - Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire maintenant… »**

**« - Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû en discuter avec vous mais… je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps et je suis revenu subitement. »**

**« - Il semblerait qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait te faire changer d'avis. »**

**« - Je vous rembourserais les honoraires et l'argent que vous avez versé. Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant mais je vous rembourserais un jour. » **Dit Cloud, essayant d'atténuer sa culpabilité.

Vincent leva la main et se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. **« - Ça n'importe pas. »** Il y eut un autre silence maladroit entre eux, avant que Vincent ne pose une autre question. **« - Que projettes-tu de faire maintenant ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas… » **Il ne s'était pas projeté dans l'avenir quand il avait dit oui à Zack.

**« - Retourneras-tu dans l'enseignement ? »** Se renseigna Vincent.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu dans mon ancienne école. » **Ils l'avaient renvoyé finalement.

Vincent sembla réfléchir et se frotta les tempes. Il sembla finalement prendre une décision et ouvrit son attaché-case en cuir pour en ressortir un agenda. **« - J'ai certains étudiants qui auraient besoins de cours supplémentaires. Les faire revoir les principes fondamentaux entre autre, et je ne me concentrerais pas sur de telles choses durant mes leçons, donc je suggérerais qu'ils viennent te voir pour qu'ils prennent des cours pour avoir de meilleurs chances de passer leurs examens. »** Il commença à faire une liste de noms.

**« - Je suis à peine qualifié… » **Commença Cloud.

**« - Je suppose que tu as ton ****DipABRSM ? » **Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Alors je n'ai aucun scrupule avec le fait de te recommander. » **Vincent s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. **« - Travailler sur ses compétences interpersonnelles et se construire une base de client et travailler pour soi-même. C'est le mode et la perspective principale avec l'enseignement. » ** C'était son franc conseil. **« - J'ai quelques contacts qui peuvent être intéressés par des séances supplémentaires… »**

Cloud devait demander. **« - Pourquoi m'aidez-vous encore ? »** Il venait de faire gaspiller beaucoup de temps et d'argent à Vincent.

L'homme plissa les lèvres en réfléchissant, regardant quelque chose sur le côté. **« - Tu étais vraiment l'étudiant le plus prometteur à qui j'ai enseigné depuis longtemps… » **Cloud suivit le regard de l'homme et vit un cadre représentant une jolie femme en robe blanche. Le regard de Vincent tomba sur sa propre main couverte de cicatrice. **« - Si tu avais réussi, alors une partie de moi l'aurait fait également. » **Il soupira. **« - Tu avais raison, j'étais égoïste à ma façon. »**

Cloud hésita à approfondir le sujet sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Vincent et de sa vie au cours des années. **« - Avez-vous voulu réussir pour votre femme ? »** Celle qui était morte dans l'accident qui avait également mit fin à la carrière de Vincent. Il y avait encore des affaires à elle dans la maison de Vincent, des babioles trop féminines et fantastiques pour un homme aussi sérieux que Vincent.

Vincent prit son temps pour répondre, ses yeux noirs posé sur la photo. **« - Peut-être, mais je sais que c'est fou car elle aimait juste m'entendre jouer. »**

**« - Donc vous avez joué pour le plaisir de votre femme ? »** Il avait besoin de demander. Il se sentait toujours coupable qu'il ressente l'envie de jouer pour Zack, sinon sa musique était vide. Sans lui, il avait l'impression que sa musique était… médiocre ?

Vincent plissa les yeux en regardant Cloud. **« - J'utilisais mes sentiments pour ma femme dans mon jeu. » **Il n'allait pas se justifier plus, mais cela fut suffisant pour Cloud.

Le blond comprit le malentendu. **« - C'est juste… il y a quelqu'un pour qui je joue. » **Essaya d'expliquer Cloud. **« - C'est dur à décrire… quand je joue pour lui, les émotions me viennent si facilement, mais sinon, je suis vide. »**

Vincent ne put cacher sa surprise à l'idée que Cloud ait 'quelqu'un'. Durant tous le temps où il avait connu son étudiant, il avait été si fermé au public et inaccessible. Un peu comme un animal sauvage incapable de s'habituer à être apprivoiser. **« - Bien… »** Jouer avec les sentiments était une chose, parler d'eux en était une autre. Il était professeur de piano, pas psychiatre. **« - Utilise tous tes sentiments dans ta musique. Je t'ai vu jouer avec émotion, je sais que c'est possible. »**

Cloud baisa les yeux vers l'anneau. Il était vraiment désolé qu'il ne puisse pas faire plus pour Vincent, il regrettait que Vincent ne puisse pas avoir la reconnaissance qu'il méritait.

Vincent était un expert pour lire en Cloud, et à cet instant, il put voir la culpabilité et la flagellation. Il essaya alors de lui accorder un peu de clémence. **« - Mais si tu enseignes, alors aucun de nos talents ne va se perdre. » **Rappela-t-il à Cloud.

Le blond fit un signe de tête, essayant de comprendre. Peut-être le ferait-il un jour, mais une fois encore Vincent l'aidait. **« - Merci… »** Dit-il de nouveau. **« - Je vous rembourserais un jour, soyez-en certain… » **Il se leva et partit, ne donnant pas la chance à Vincent d'objecter de nouveau.

Il abandonna alors un professeur qui réfléchissait encore au 'quelqu'un'. Il avait bien une théorie, mais vraiment, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

* * *

Presque une semaine plus tard, les choses avaient commencé à s'installer dans une routine. Aussitôt que Zack partait travailler, Cloud faisait le ménage avant de chercher du travail. Une recherche sans fin remplie de déception sans fin. Qu'importe où il postulait, il ne recevait que peu de réponses et même travailler pour des agences intérimaires s'était avéré un échec, les personnes s'en occupant avait regardé son CV et lui avait ensuite lancé un regard sceptique en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour être inscrit sur leurs listes. Il commençait vraiment à désespéré.

Les yeux de Cloud se posèrent sur l'horloge de la télévision. Presque huit heures et Zack n'était pas encore rentré. C'était autre chose, il s'ennuyait quand Zack n'était pas là.

Mais en parlant du démon, la serrure se fit entendre et Zack entra. **« - Bonsoir. »** Dit-il en déposant ses affaires en tas dans l'entrée que Cloud rangerait inévitablement plus tard.

Zack s'approcha du canapé et s'affala dessus, déposant sa tête sur les genoux de Cloud. **« - Je suis désolé, chéri, mais nous avons eu des tonnes de courriers de la direction aujourd'hui et nous avons dû travailler plus tard pour la mise à jour des serveurs. » **S'excusa-t-il.

**« - C'est bon. »** Lui dit froidement Cloud, regardant toujours la télévision. **« - J'ai déjà mangé. »**

Zack se redressa sur ses coudes, plein d'espoir. **« - Il y a des restes ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Dans le four à micro-ondes. » **Et Zack se leva pour aller récupérer la nourriture. Il ignora les sons provenant de la cuisine, regardant le programme télévisé avec un désintérêt total. Il se rappelait pourquoi il n'avait pas de télévision auparavant, mais maintenant, que ferait-il d'autre sans ?

Zack revint avec son dîner, sa cravate enlevé et les premiers boutons de sa chemise déboutonnés. Ils regardèrent la télé ensemble, avant que le brun ne demande : **« - Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »**

Cloud fut lent à répondre. **« - Bien… »** Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour le programme. **« - J'ai reçu des appels de certains étudiants qui voudraient des leçons… ça te dérange si je leur enseigne ici l'après-midi ? »**

**« - Bien sûr que non. » **Cloud n'avait pas besoin de demander. **« - Mais c'est génial d'avoir quelques étudiants. » **Zack essaya de paraître positif.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Ce n'est seulement que quelques heures par semaine… ce n'est pas assez. »**

**« - Je peux t'aider si… » **Commença Zack, mais il fut coupé par Cloud.

**« - Je ne veux pas d'aide… » **Dit Cloud, légèrement irrité. Les refus sans fin qu'il recevait, érodaient son estime de lui-même déjà bas. **« - Je suppose que l'enseignement est la meilleure chose pour moi… mais ça prendra du temps pour avoir une base de client. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête, n'osant pas lever les yeux de sa nourriture. N'importe quoi qu'il dirait pourrait être mal prit. **« - Je comprends, c'est bien. »**

Cloud pouvait voir comment Zack choisissait soigneusement ses mots et se sentit immédiatement coupable. **« - Je suis… désolé. »**

Zack déposa son assiette et se tourna pour faire face au blond. **« - Ne sois pas désolé. Je suis celui qui t'a demandé de revenir. Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais permets-moi de te tirer d'embarras maintenant. » **Il s'approcha du blond, fermant la distance entre eux.

Cloud soupira en se pelotonnant contre Zack, sa paume s'appuyant contre le torse musclé du brun. **« - C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus dépendu de personne. »**

**« - Tu m'as maintenant. » **Lui dit Zack, caressant ses cheveux blonds. **« - Et ta famille ? » **Demanda-t-il, avec hésitation. Cloud n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille et Zack était curieux. Ils n'étaient jamais apparus dans n'importe quelle décision de Cloud, est-ce que la situation familiale de Cloud était semblable à la sienne ?

**« - Je n'en ai plus. »** Dit Cloud brusquement. **« - Mon père est mort quand j'étais jeune et ma mère est morte dans un accident quand j'ai commencé le lycée. »**

Cela interloqua Zack, il ne s'y était pas attendu. **« - Je suis … désolé. »**

Cloud haussa les épaules contre lui. Il s'était coupé de ces émotions il y a longtemps, il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé il y a très longtemps. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait presque une décade. **« - Et ta famille ? »**

**« - Vivant et chez eux. »** Dit Zack avec son meilleur ton joyeux. Aucun besoin de parler de ses relations avec sa famille, ce n'était rien comparé à Cloud.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux les seules personnes avec qui ils voulaient être dans l'immédiat.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Encounter

**Titre : **Pathetique

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance un tout petit peu angst…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à la musique classique et des partitions, et ne maitrisant pas bien ce vocabulaire-là, il se peut que certains passage soient un peu faux, je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pathetique**

**Chapitre 15 : Encounter**

**By vulgar shudder**

Cloud avait eu un coup de chance pour une fois. Il jouait Kinderszenen Opus 15, ou autre musique qui était connu. La lumière le détendait, le bruit de fond et les bavardages lui convenaient.

Il avait été appelé de façon inattendu par un hôtel assez luxueux pour remplacer leur pianiste qui avait subitement démissionné. Oui, il jouait de la musique d'ambiance pour leur service à thé en après-midi. Il avait été appelé en urgence, et après une courte audition, ils l'avaient embauché pour cette après-midi même.

C'était un restaurant vraiment connu, où les gens devaient réserver un mois à l'avance. Il portait un costume noir sans cravate et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés. C'était arrivé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se soucier de jouer en public et il avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

Il s'était assit au piano du restaurant, les clients étant derrière lui. Il s'était retourné vers eux et s'était rendu compte que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ils parlaient en buvant du thé, dégustant divers plats en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il était engagé pour la totalité de l'après-midi et était libre de jouer les morceaux qui lui plaisaient.

Dès qu'il avait commencé, Cloud avait vite oublié la présence des clients et le brouhaha derrière lui. Ils jouaient de nombreux morceaux de Schumann, Mozart et Beethoven. C'était vraiment gagner de l'argent facilement.

Il avait presque fini de jouer un énième morceau quand une voix l'interpella. **« - Mr. Strife ? »** Il leva les yeux du clavier, mais n'arrêta pas de jouer. Les gens venaient quelquefois le voir pour lui demander un morceau particulier. Une femme d'un certain âge était près de lui et elle lui semblait vaguement familière. Il essaya de se souvenir de son visage, mais n'y arriva pas. **« - Oh, c'est bien vous ! » **Dit-elle avec surprise, mais elle sembla remarquer son interrogation. **« - Je suis la mère de James, vous lui donniez des cours de piano. »**

Oh James, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Un jeune garçon qui avait tendance à être très brusque avec les touches du piano, tapant dessus quand il était énervé. Bien que les leçons et l'attitude flegmatique de Cloud le maintenait calme. **« - Oh, James… » **Déclara-t-il finalement. **« - Comment va-t-il ? »**

Elle sourit, heureuse de voir qu'il demandait de leurs nouvelles. **« - Oh, il va bien… mais vous lui manquez vraiment en tant qu'enseignant. » **Dit-elle un peu tristement.

**« - Oh… » **Cloud ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jouer mais il ralentit le rythme du morceau alors qu'il parlait.

**« - Ils ont dit que vous étiez parti pour suivre d'autres aventures… qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

Cloud dut faire un effort pour ne pas grimacer de gêne. **« - Non, je suis allé faire des études en Allemagne un moment… » **Expliqua-t-il.

**« - Oh, vraiment ! » **Elle semblait impressionnée. **« - Vous allez reprendre l'enseignement maintenant ? » **

Le blond hésita un instant, appuyant lentement sur les touches. **« - J'enseigne un peu en privé… »**

Cela semblait être la réponse qu'elle attendait. **« - Enseigneriez-vous de nouveau à James ? »**

Hum, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour discuter et il arrêta doucement de jouer. **« - Pouvez-vous me donner un stylo, je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone et nous pourrons en en reparlerons plus tard… »**

Elle semblait enthousiaste et sortit un stylo de son sac et Cloud lui nota son numéro de portable. **« - Merci, je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand j'ai regardé le pianiste et que je vous ai vu. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous jouez vraiment très bien. »**

**« - Merci… » **Marmonna-t-il derrière ses mèches de cheveux et elle partit rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Les choses allaient à merveille pour Zack. Cloud avait réussi à récolter de l'argent et trouver des élèves, ce qui avait détendu leur relation. Il avait commencé à contribuer au loyer, mais Zack n'avait accepté qu'une somme insignifiante. Ça ne lui coutait vraiment pas cher qu'il vive avec lui et il était heureux.

**« - Je vois que tu deviens un de ses rêveurs romantiques. » **Une voix de femme le sortit de ses pensées et il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau avec reflexe faisant croire que ça ne faisait pas vingt minutes qu'il ne regardait pas le même tableau.

**« - J'espère que tu as apporté du café Aerith. » **Répondit-il en se tournant lentement vers la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle lui tendait un gobelet de boisson chaude. **« - Merci. » **Fit Zack en prenant soigneusement le gobelet.

**« - Tu veux sortir pour fumer une cigarette ? »**

Zack la regarda avec une légère hésitation. **« - J'essaie d'arrêter. » **Ca lui semblait un peu injuste de continuer à fumer alors qu'il vivait avec un non-fumeur. Cloud n'avait jamais semblait déranger pour ça, mais…

Aerith le regarda un instant, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre à ça. : **« - Ca fait une éternité qu'on est plus allé prendre un verre ensemble. » **Déclara-t-elle. **« Tu rentres toujours en courant chez toi maintenant, comme Cendrillon. »**

Zack lui sourit par-dessus son gobelet de café, mais ne sembla pas disposé à lui révéler ses petits secrets.

Aerith roula des yeux. **« - Tu me dois encore un dîner avec… » **Elle regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écouter avant de continuer d'un ton plus bas. **« - … avec lui. »**

Zack savait qu'ils étaient seuls mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être timide, juste pour s'amuser. **« - Avec lui ? Tu veux que je t'obtienne un rendez-vous ? »**

**« - Non, je veux allez dîner avec toi et lui. » **Corrigea-t-elle.

**« - Lui, notre Seigneur et Sauveur ? Il est toujours avec nous, je n'ai pas à l'inviter… » **Zack fut interrompu par une claque sur la tête. **« - Aïe, mes cheveux, fais attention. » **Déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans ses mèches brunes.

Aerith posa les mains sur les hanches et lui lança un regard noir. **« - Cloud, je veux dîner avec toi et Cloud. »**

Zack allait lui répliquer quelque chose, mais se rétracta, il ne voulait pas recevoir d'autres claques. **« - Il est timide. »**

**« - Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je crois que tu veux juste le garder pour toi seul. »**

Peut-être, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas mélanger sa vie personnelle et professionnelle. La sonnerie d'un téléphone le sortit de ses pensées et il se détourna d'Aerith pour répondre. **« - Allo… » **Fit-il et il écouta la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. **« - J'arrive. » **Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**« - C'était le vice-président, Rufus Shinra, je suis demandé pour réparer son ordinateur. » **Zack se leva et vit Aerith faire la moue. **« - Je lui en parlerais et je te tiendrais au courant… » **Déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux. **« - Je suis sûr que nous pourrons organiser quelque chose. »**

Son expression changea et elle sembla plus joyeuse. **« - Oh merci ! » **S'exclama-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue. Zack essaya de ne pas grimacer et frotta la marque de rouge à lèvre avec le dos de sa main.

**« - Ok, ok, mais le vice-président m'attend ! »**

**« - Oh ouais, Rufus Shinra… » **Son visage devint songeur, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il y avait des rumeurs…

Et il avait demandé Zack, mais personne d'autre n'était au bureau aujourd'hui. **« - Merci pour le café, mais certains d'entre nous ont du travail tu sais… je te verrais plus tard. » **Ils se séparèrent et Zack se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage en question, quittant les sous-sols où se trouvaient les locaux des serveurs et réseaux.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré le vice-président, ce dernier ne semblait pas faire beaucoup de travail, il avait de la chance d'être le fils du président.

Le dernier étage était très différent du service informatique, c'était là que se trouvait les bureaux de tous les cadres. C'était moderne et luxueux, conçu pour accueillir et impression des partenaires internationaux et gouvernementaux. Le reste de la société était beaucoup plus modeste que ça. Il trouva le bureau appartement au vice-président Shinra et s'annonça à la secrétaire qui lui permit d'entrer avant de se replonger dans de la dactylographie.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. C'était un très grand bureau, mais il y avait une touche plus personnelle comparé aux couloirs modernes et propres. Le vice-président semblait aimer les meubles en acajou et les antiquités, et le grand bureau derrière lequel il siégeait semblait très riche. Et… était-ce un portrait de l'homme blond sur le mur derrière le bureau ?

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le vice-président qui était assit dos à lui et face à la baie vitrée. Mais quand l'autre homme l'entendit entrer, il se tourna pour lui faire face, tenant un téléphone portable contre son oreille.

**« - Le gars du service informatique est là, je dois raccrocher. C'est toujours d'accord pour la partie de squash ? Ouais. Bye. » **Dit l'homme blond avant de refermer son téléphone portable. Ses yeux bleus semblèrent estimer le jeune homme devant lui, avant de lui offrir un sourire prédateur. **« - Bien, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour réparer mon ordinateur ? »**

Zack essaya de lui faire un sourire poli. **« - C'est moi. Zack Fair. »** Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder dans le bureau du vice-président où se présence semblait déplacé, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau et tira le clavier de l'ordinateur vers lui.

**« - Tout a planté. » **Se plaignit Rufus de sa chaise à côté de lui.

**« - Ouais… on dirait bien… » **Dit Zack, penché en avant pour travailler puisqu'il n'avait pas de chaise. Il appuya sur certaines touches pour tenter de débloquer certains programmes, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ça ne semblait pas très bon.

**« - Avez-vous fait des… sauvegarde ? » **Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Rufus se pencha sur sa chaise pour regarder l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de Zack. **« - Quelques-unes. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Zack était bien conscient de la proximité du vice-président, touchant presque son épaule avec sa poitrine. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur à travers sa chemise. **« - Je crois que quelque chose a infecté le système d'exploitation… je vais devoir réinstaller windows… vous perdrez tout ce qui est sur le disque dur. »**

**« - Etes-vous de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement ? »**

Normalement… Zack aurait dit que réinstaller le système d'exploitation serait la chose la plus rapide et facile à faire, c'était de leur propre faute s'ils ne sauvegarder pas leurs dossiers sur le serveur principal. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Mais c'était le vice-président. **« - Si je peux retrouver les dossiers infectés, je pourrais être capable de les récupérer… mais ça prendre un peu plus de temps. »**

**« - Parfait. Faites ce que vous avez à faire… » **Déclara Rufus en s'éloignant et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

**« - Je vais juste prendre l'unité centrale avec moi alors… » **Expliqua Zack en éteignant complètement la machine et entreprenant de la débrancher. Il était sur le point de se saisir de l'unité centrale quand une main parfaitement manucurée couvrit la sienne pour attirer son attention. Le sang de Zack se figea momentanément et il regarda le vice-président.

**« - Zack… Zack c'est ça ? » ** Demanda Rufus et le brun hocha la tête. **« - Je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas à vous le rappeler… les documents qui sont là-dessus sont importants et j'aimerais que se soit juste vous qui travaillait dessus. »**

Urgh, il avait de biens meilleurs choses à faire… mais… **« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Et qu'importe ce que vous y trouverais par hasard, ça doit rester confidentiel. » **L'homme blond sourit doucement.

**« - Évidemment, Monsieur. »**

**« - S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Rufus, je sais que vous me faites une faveur avec ça. »**

Une faveur ? Zack en faisait-il vraiment une ? C'était son travail et le vieux Shinra le payer pour faire ça. **« - Ce n'est vraiment rien. » **Essaya de le rassurer Zack, prenant conscience que la main de l'homme s'attardait un peu trop sur la sienne. Il se racla la gorge et rompit le contact quand il souleva l'unité centrale. **« - Je le ramènerais aussitôt que possible. »**

Son chargement dans les bras, il n'osa pas se retourner vers l'homme blond, ayant peur de l'expression qu'il verrait. N'importe quelle possibilité qu'il pouvait imaginer était vraiment trop angoissante. Puisque ses bras étaient chargés, il dut utiliser son pied pour refermer la porte et une fois que ce fut fait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la secrétaire le regardait avec un haussement de sourcil et il l'ignora alors qu'il quittait cet étage aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait vraiment hâte de trouver les sous-sols sécurisant du service informatique, ces sous-sols semblables à des cachots ne lui avait jamais semblait plus accueillant qu'à cet instant.

* * *

Zack resta travailler tard pour essayer de réparer ce fichu ordinateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette sa défaite pour la journée et rentra finalement chez lui.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il fut surpris d'être accueillis par l'obscurité et le silence. Aucun morceau de piano joué par Cloud, ou l'odeur du repas provenant de la cuisine.

Alors il réalisa qu'aujourd'hui Cloud travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir et que c'était en fait à son tour de cuisiner. Il regarda l'horloge. Bon sang, il se contenta de commander quelque chose. Il retira ses vêtements de travail, se doucha et alla prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur. L'appartement semblait vide sans Cloud maintenant, comme cela avait été durant tous ces mois sans lui.

En fait, il reprit presque les mêmes habitudes que quand il avait été seul durant ce temps et s'assit devant sa télé HD et alluma sa console de jeu. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa pile de jeu avant d'en choisir un qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé.

A part pour porter sa bière à ses lèvres de temps en temps, il ne bougea pas durant l'heure qui suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. **« - Salut. » **Fit-il en sauvegardant rapidement et éteignant tout.

Cloud referma la porte derrière lui, laissant tomber son sac par terre et se débarrassant de ses chaussures. **« - As-tu mangé ? » **Demanda le blond.

Zack se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air penaud. **« - En fait, j'attendais que tu rentres pour commander quelque chose… »**

Les yeux de Cloud ne se levèrent pas vers le brun alors qu'il retirait son manteau. **« - C'est bon, j'ai mangé quelque chose à l'hôtel donc commande ce que tu veux pour toi. »**

Zack soupira légèrement alors qu'il appuyait ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé. **« - Je vais juste me faire un sandwich alors. » **Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même car Cloud était déjà parti se changer, laissant Zack à nouveau seul. Il ne se soucia pas de la nourriture et retourna plutôt s'installer sur le canapé pour terminer sa bière, écoutant les sons que faisait Cloud en se déplaçant dans l'appartement. Bien, au moins cela paraissait moins vide maintenant.

Alors qu'il entendait Cloud revenir dans le salon sombre, il bougea pour permettre au blond de s'asseoir à côté de lui. A la réflexion, il attira le jeune homme plus près et posa son visage contre sa poitrine. Cloud n'opposa aucune résistance et il l'entendit pousser un léger soupir.

**« - Comment était le travail ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Fatigant, et toi ? »**

**« - Mmm… pareil. » **Il était vraiment content d'avoir Cloud près de lui et il n'allait pas mentionner sa rencontre déconcertante avec le vice-président cet après-midi.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'un durant un moment, les deux se sentant bien ainsi.

**« - Oh… » **Marmonna alors Cloud. **« - La mère d'un ancien étudiant m'a vu aujourd'hui. Elle veut que j'enseigne de nouveau à son gosse. »**

**« - Ah oui ? » **Demanda Zack, en se redressant légèrement. **« - Tu as accepté ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules contre le corps du brun. **« - Ca me ferait de l'argent… je pourrais probablement loué une salle de cours dans une école et faire venir mes élèves là-bas… »**

**« - Bien, c'est génial. » **Zack essaya de paraitre enthousiaste. Mai sil se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le déranger, l'idée que Cloud devienne de nouveau indépendant. Cloud pourrait déménager s'il le voulait, il n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour le soutien. Bien qu'il pourrait aussi avoir envie de rester, non ?

Le brun repoussa ses pensées de son esprit et utilisa sa main pour saisir Cloud par le menton et l'attirer vers lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué aujourd'hui et qu'il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit là avec lui maintenant. Mais sa fierté virile l'empêcha de concrétiser les mots. A la place, il l'embrassa et il sentit le corps de Cloud se détendre lentement et répondre à son étreinte. Une main douce se faufila sous son tee-shirt, caressant légèrement son estomac.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour le réveiller complètement et il attira le blond plus contre, alors que leur baisser s'approfondissait avec passion.

Maintenant que Zack avait Cloud dans sa vie, il avait peur du jour où il devrait de nouveau le laisser partir.

_**A suivre…**_

_Morceaux mentionnés :_

_Kinderszenen Opus 15__ de Schumann_

* * *

**_Note : J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'à ce jour, _****vulgar shudder** n'a toujours pas udapté son histoire. Son dernier chapitre datant de 2009, époque où je l'ai traduite et qu'elle était encore udapté, je déclare que cette histoire à donc été abandonné. Ne pouvant pas traduire ce qui n'existe pas, je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité de continuer.  


**_Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui seront déçu de ne jamais avoir de fin.  
_**


End file.
